Girl Meets Fortitude
by laurenk24
Summary: Senior year, supposedly the greatest year of your life. But it's also a year of change. Riley Matthews & Maya Hart have always been inseparable. But neither one of them could have foreseen the changes they would undergo in what is their last year of school together. (Some swearing & hints of adult content.)
1. Chapter 1: Girl Meets Beginnings

**This is more like a prologue than a first chapter. Please give it a chance! - Lauren.**

"Maya, wait up!" 18-year old Maya Hart spun around in the hallway of her high school to see her best friend Riley Matthews running towards her. "I have such amazing news!" Riley gushed.

Ever the optimist, Riley's signature grin was stretched wider than most would believe possible. But somehow, Riley managed it, and Maya loved her for her positive outlook on life, even though her sunny disposition wasn't always realistic. "Hey Riles, what's up?" she asked.

"Guess," Riley said, arriving next to the less-sunny blonde.

Maya rolled her eyes. "You get me all excited and then you take all the fun out of it."

"Maya, just guess," Riley whined, ignoring Maya's comment. "I'll give you a hint: it's something I've wanted to happen for a very long time now."

"Farkle and Smackle got together?" Maya guessed, playing along.

Riley shook her head. "Nope. Better."

"You got into Juilliard?" Maya asked hopefully.

Riley's grin gave it all away as she shoved her acceptance letter into her best friend's face. "YUP!"

Maya shoved the letter out of the way, but she wrapped Riley in a big hug. "I'm so proud of you, honey."

"Full scholarship, too," Riley said, beaming. "I guess all those dance classes paid off, big time."

"Have you told anyone else?" Maya asked, as the two began the walk to their homeroom. "Or am I the lucky first?"

"You are," Riley admitted. "I haven't even told Blake or my dad. I saw it in the mail this morning and knew you needed to be the first to know."

Blake Allison was Riley's boyfriend of almost two years now. After getting over her initial shock of her long-time crush Lucas Friar liking Maya, Riley had used her positive outlook on life to get her through her heartbreak and believe that there was someone better out there for her. Now fully over Lucas, she was happier with Blake than she'd ever been with anyone else, including Lucas.

"He's not gonna be happy you told me first," Maya said.

"Blake?" Riley asked, confused.

"No, your dad!" Maya said, rolling her eyes once more.

"Whatever, he'll just have to deal with it," Riley said. "What about you, have you decided where you want to go yet?"

"No," Maya sighed. "I'm still debating."

"You know you have to get back to the schools by March, right?" Riley asked as they entered homeroom.

"I know, but it's a matter of tuition now. My mom can't afford it, even with my two part-time jobs and Shawn forcing her to let him chip in a little," Maya said, sighing once more. Her life was messed up in more ways than one at the moment, and because of it, the thought of her making a decision made her sick to her stomach. "I want to go to Julliard, especially since that you've gotten in. But Lucas is definitely going to Columbia, and Josh-" she stopped short.

"Hold up," Riley said as they took their seats. "I thought you didn't like my uncle anymore."

"I don't," Maya said, confused. "I don't know why I mentioned him. Probably just an old habit, I guess."

"Well, I guess you have a lot to think about," Riley said, pulling out her notebook. "Are you leaning towards one right now?"

"Probably Columbia because of Lucas and because that's the school that's the cheapest to attend," Maya admitted. "But I'm not making a decision anytime soon."

"Just you wait," Riley observed. "These next few months are gonna fly by."


	2. Chapter 2: Girl Meets Feelings

"Hey, Pancakes," Lucas said, sitting down across from his girlfriend that same day at lunch.

Maya didn't even look up from her sketchbook. "Hey, Huckleberry," she replied, her pencil moving across the page with quick yet purposeful movements. "How was your morning?"

"Fine, I guess," Lucas replied. "What are you drawing?"

Maya stopped, staring at the page. She blinked twice, then tore the page out, crumpled it up, and shoved it deep into her bag. "Nothing," she muttered. "Messed up. Starting over."

Lucas stared at his girlfriend with mild concern. "Maya, are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Lucas," she snapped. When his eyes went wide, she back-tracked. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind. With college and stuff."

"I thought you'd already made a decision," Lucas said, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought I had too, but then I found out Riley got into Julliard this morning," Maya explained. "So I'm reconsidering. I haven't actually sent in any confirmations yet."

Lucas frowned. "I thought you wanted to go with me."

"I do, but Riley is my best friend, and Julliard has a great visual arts program," Maya said wistfully. "It would be a no-brainer for me if I could actually afford it."

"You'll make the right decision in the end," Lucas said, but inside, he was slightly taken aback by Maya's news. He'd thought for sure that she'd be coming to Columbia with him.

"Look, Lucas, I'll think about it. I just don't see how it'll be an easy decision," Maya said, not looking up from her sketchbook again.

"I understand," Lucas admitted. "I really do. I'll see you after school?" he asked, standing up from the table, realizing Maya wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment.

"Yeah, sounds good," Maya said, looking up to smile at him. "Sorry I couldn't be better company."

"It's fine," Lucas said. "See ya."

Once Lucas was gone, Maya set down her sketchbook and pencil and stared once more. When she drew, she didn't really have a plan in mind unless it was for a school project. But it was clear that her big decision was clouding her vision. She reached into her bag and pulled out the sheet of paper that she'd crumpled up earlier and looked at it again.

"What are you doing to me, Joshua Matthews?" she asked quietly to herself.

She'd drawn Josh's perfect facial features, right down to the beautiful eyes she'd always known he had, along with the hair that she desperately wanted to run her fingers through when she was younger. And of course, she hadn't ever forgotten the smile that could make her heart melt. As she glanced at the page still in her sketchbook, she realized she was again drawing the same thing. She just hadn't realized it.

"What am I doing?" she whispered.

 **-GMW-**

"What's up, losers?" Maya asked, walking into Riley's apartment after school that day. "Hey, Auggie, Ava."

"Hi Maya," Auggie said, looking up from where he and Ava were sitting at the kitchen table. "Riley's in her room with Farkle."

"Great, thanks," Maya said, heading towards Riley's bedroom, when she ran straight into the last person she expected to see.

"Easy there, Maya," 21-year old Josh said, grinning down at her. "Long time no see."

Usually not one to be shy around boys, Maya opened her mouth to make a snippy remark when she realized she had no comeback. So instead, her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide with shock.

"Maya?" Josh asked, his smile fading. "What's going on?"

She pushed past him and ran for the safety of Riley's room, slamming the door shut when she got inside. Riley and Farkle stared at her. "Josh is here," Riley said.

"Not helping," she muttered. She dumped her book bag on the floor and sat down in the bay window. "What's going on here?" she asked. "Girl troubles?" she asked Farkle, who turned red.

"Smackle and I are going through a phase. Or at least, she's going through a phase and I'm trying to keep up," he grumbled.

Riley sighed. "Just ask her out already," she insisted. "And all your merry little troubles will go away!"

Farkle shook his head. "It's not that easy, Riley."

"Why not? You like her, she likes you. Seems like a win-win to me," Maya observed.

"Because dating Smackle seems so complicated," Farkle admitted.

"Farkle, dating is complicated. You have to work for it to work," Riley told him. "You really like her though, so why not just go for it?"

"Riley, senior year ends in four months," Farkle said. "I don't see a point in starting a relationship that will end as soon as we graduate."

Maya understood Farkle's point; he and Smackle were heading off to different schools, both Ivy League. Farkle was staying local at Yale, but Smackle had gotten into MIT and the distance was going to be hard for the two of them already. It would only become more complicated if they decided to maintain a long-distance relationship.

"I have a solution," Maya announced, and both Riley and Farkle turned to look at her. "Just ask her out on one date. If all goes well, ask her out on a second. Just take it day by day, Farkle. Definitely ask her to prom. When the end of the year rolls around, the two of you can figure out then what to do moving forward."

Farkle considered this. "Okay," he said finally.

"So Maya, why did you rush in here so fast?" Riley asked, changing the subject.

Maya shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Farkle raised an eyebrow. "Uh, weren't you supposed to meet Lucas at Topanga's this afternoon?"

Maya froze. "Crap, I forgot," she groaned, scrambling to find her phone in her book bag. She dug it out and saw that there were four new messages and a missed call. All from Lucas. "He's gonna be so mad. I already blew him off at lunch today."

"Lucas couldn't possibly stay mad at you though," Farkle tried.

"Wait, why did you blow him off today?" Riley asked, bewildered.

"I was drawing," Maya defended herself. "I didn't want to be disrupted."

"You'd better call him and fix things," Riley said.

Maya looked at the messages:

 **From: Ranger Rick**

 _Where are you?_

 _Maya, I thought we were meeting at Topanga's?_

 _ARE YOU AVOIDING ME WHY AREN'T YOU PICKING UP_

 _DID SOMETHING HAPPEN_

Maya hit speed-dial and held the phone up to her ear.

"Look who finally decided to call," Lucas said sarcastically when he picked up.

Maya winced. "I'm sorry," she burst out. "I totally forgot we made plans. Do you still want me to come? I'm at Riley's."

"Don't bother, I'll come over," Lucas said. "See you in five."

"Bye," Maya said softly, hanging up. She looked at Riley and Farkle, who were staring at her with a mixture of sympathy and exasperation. "What?" she asked.

"You forgot a date with Lucas?" Farkle said, raising an eyebrow. "That's not exactly like you, Maya."

"So what?" Maya replied.

"So what's going on?" Riley finished Farkle's thought.

Maya knew better than to keep a secret from her friends, so she reached into her bag and pulled out the two crumpled drawings she'd drawn earlier. Tossing one to Riley and the other to Farkle, she waited as they opened the pages up. Riley's mouth dropped open. "Maya?" she asked uncertainly.

"I didn't even realize what I was drawing," Maya sighed, flopping down onto Riley's bed. "Then, when I ran into him earlier on the stairs, I didn't know what to say."

"You're dating Lucas," Farkle said.

"I thought you'd moved on," Riley added. Glancing at Farkle, she continued, "We all did."

Maya sighed again. "I thought I had too."


	3. Chapter 3: Girl Meets Jealousy

"So tell me it again," Blake said to Riley. The two of them were sitting on the roof of Riley's apartment building, gazing at the stars and out at the city in front of them. New York truly was the city that never slept. Riley didn't think she'd ever seen something so beautiful than her hometown at night.

"Maya thinks she still likes Josh," Riley repeated. "She's not sure what to do. She doesn't want to hurt Lucas though."

"How does she think she still likes him?" Blake asked curiously. "Maya was so done with him two years ago when I first met you guys."

Riley took a bite of her sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. Swallowing, she filled the silence. "She thought she was. Maybe she never really got over him. In middle school, she didn't have a typical schoolgirl crush on him. She was pretty much in love with him. You don't get over your first love that easily."

"Does she know that she loved him?" Blake asked.

"No, but that's what I always felt anyways. It was obvious that Josh was never that into her though, so she gave up. That's not the same thing as getting over someone." Riley leaned her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "I was never in love with Lucas, I just liked him a lot. It made it easier for me to get over him."

"Do you love me?" Blake asked quietly.

Riley looked up at him. "I don't know. But I do really like you."

Blake smiled at her. "That's all I need to hear."

 **-GMW-**

Maya sat on her bed, typing away at an assignment for Mr. Matthews' history class. It was a research presentation on a past American hero. Apparently, Mr. Matthews was given the same assignment when he was in school, and had wanted to do it on a fictional character from Star Trek, and then wanted to write his report on Shawn. Typical.

"Knock knock," Shawn Hunter said, poking his head in her bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Seeing as you're already in, go on ahead," Maya said, ceasing her typing to look up at her surrogate father. He and Katy weren't dating anymore, but he still played a vital role in her life. "What's up?"

"Maybe I should be asking you that," Shawn said, taking a seat in her armchair. "Your mother told me that you're reconsidering options for college?"

"I got into three schools, Shawn," Maya reminded him. "There's going to be some debate."

"I thought you were sold on Columbia," Shawn replied.

"Riley got into Julliard," Maya told him. "Full scholarship for dance." She frowned. "Why couldn't I have gotten a full scholarship? That would make my decision so much easier."

"You can still go," Shawn said. "Just apply for a bursary."

"I did, and I've been rejected four times now," Maya sighed, reaching over for the rejection letters on her nightstand. "My financial situation isn't as bad as other applicants, apparently."

"You're working two part-time jobs, Maya. That combined with what your mother can afford to fund your tuition isn't enough. And seeing as your mother won't let me contribute..." Shawn scowled. "I don't see how you could've been rejected."

Maya picked up one of the rejection letters and read it over again. "I can still afford college, Shawn. It's just not a route my mother nor I would like to take."

"And what route is that?" Shawn asked her cautiously.

Maya set the letter back down on the table and looked him in the eye. "My father."

 **-GMW-**

Joshua Matthews sat in his dorm at NYU and looked out at the cityscape. He was in his third year at university but something was still missing. He remembered his weird interaction with Maya Hart the other day. It bothered him that she didn't say anything to him.

"You thinking about something?" his roommate Andrew asked him. Josh and Andrew had known each other for years, ever since Josh's first party at NYU that Riley and Maya had crashed. Thinking about Maya made Josh smile. There was something about that girl that wouldn't quit.

"Not really. I just can't believe that my third year is almost over," Josh replied, trying to play cool.

"Yeah, I mean, I graduate this year. This is kind of huge," Andrew said, grinning back. "Getting that diploma, I can't even imagine the feeling."

"I've still got a couple more years," Josh admitted, knowing that he was in a five-year program instead of a regular four-year one. "But I guess it'll be worth it in the end."

"It will," Andrew promised. "Then, your life really starts."

Josh stared out at the city again, deep in thought. His phone buzzed. He tore his gaze away to look at the new message:

 **From: Niece**

 _Hey Josh! You coming over for dinner tomorrow night?_

Hurriedly typing back a response, Josh told Riley that he was still planning to come over for Auggie's birthday dinner (which was a surprise).

 **From: Niece**

 _Maya & Lucas are coming too. That's not going to be a problem, right?_

Josh rolled his eyes, picked up the phone and called her. "Riley, why would that be a problem?" he asked when she picked up, not bothering to say hello.

"I'm just making sure, because things are out of sorts lately. Maya's not in the greatest place right now, and she just needs you to stay out of it," Riley replied, and there was a scuffle on the other end.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked, confused. "I didn't even butt in!"

"Ignore Riley, you're not the problem, Josh," Maya's voice came through the phone instead. "She's just trying to protect me. Believe me, I don't need any more protecting." The last part, he assumed, was said to Riley.

"Why, what's happening?" Josh asked, concerned.

"She just didn't appreciate running into you unannounced," Riley said again.

"I was just shocked," Maya insisted, and Josh figured he was on speaker now. "I wasn't expecting it."

"Yeah, but I've never seen you not have a comeback of any sort ever," Josh said. "I was worried I did something wrong."

"You didn't," Maya sighed. "I'm sorry it came across like that."

"So I take it you and Howdy are still together?" Josh asked.

"We are," Maya said uncertainly. "And you are interested because...?"

"It's really nothing," Josh tried to cover up his tracks. "I just figured there was tension because Riley asked whether you and Lucas coming tomorrow was going to be a problem."

"It was more of Lucas than Maya," Riley told him. "You're so busy at school nowadays that he's kind of replaced you."

"Excuse me?" Josh managed. He was no longer the cool uncle?

"Yeah, 'cause Lucas is over all the time, he and Auggie have really bonded," Maya admitted. "It's not your fault."

"That's why I wanted to make sure you wouldn't cause trouble," Riley said. "You're not going to get territorial, are you?"

"Why would I?" Josh asked genially, but inside jealousy had begun to burn and spread to the rest of his body. "I'm in the middle of an assignment right now, Riles. I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you," Riley said, and hung up. Josh released the fist he hadn't even realized he'd been clenching.

"You all right, man?" Andrew asked uncertainly.

"I'll be fine," he muttered, returning to his photography project. "I'll be fine."


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Meets Campus Tour

**I just wanted to note that when Maya says that Columbia is her cheapest option, it's because the program she's looking at is cheaper than the programs she's gotten into at the other two schools. Thank you to the user who pointed that out, because I'm definitely open to clarifying things for my readers if they don't make sense when first read!**

 **Also, Riley is 12 in the original GMW and Auggie is 5, so there's a 7-year age gap? So if Riley's 18 now, Auggie should be turning 11 right? Anyways, that's how I've set it up in this chapter. Read on! - L**

 **-GMW-**

"Happy birthday!" Everyone shouted at Auggie Matthews, who'd just walked in through the door with his best friends Ava and Dewey. He stood there, shocked, before turning to his best friends. "Did you guys know?" he asked accusingly.

Ava smirked. "Maybe."

"Thanks guys," Auggie said, smiling.

"Happy eleventh, buddy," Cory said, giving his son a hug. "You hungry?"

"Am I ever," Auggie agreed, and everyone ventured to the table for food. Josh's eyes wandered to Riley and Blake before settling on Lucas and Maya. He set his jaw when Lucas said something to Maya and she giggled. Josh tore his gaze from them and walked over to Auggie.

"Hey, Aug," Josh said casually.

Auggie's eyes lit up when he saw his uncle. "Uncle Josh!"

"How's your day been?" Josh asked.

"Good, sixth grade is officially messin' with my head, man," Auggie said, shaking his head. "They taught us algebra today."

Ava sighed. "But Auggie, you understood it!"

"It's only gonna get harder from here," Auggie complained.

Josh laughed, having experienced the increase in difficulty firsthand. "You'll get through it, buddy."

Dinner was fantastic; Josh didn't care what his mother said, Topanga was a great cook. He was halfway through a second helping of spaghetti and meatballs (Auggie's favourite) when he heard shouting coming from upstairs. He met Blake's concerned gaze, and then Riley's, before realizing that it was Maya and Lucas arguing.

"I'll be right back," Riley announced, setting her fork down and leaving the table. Neither Cory nor Topanga objected, for there was a good reason for her leaving.

Topanga broke the awkward silence by saying, "So, who wants dessert?"

 **-GMW-**

"What is going on?" Riley shouted when she threw the door open to her room.

"Maya won't tell me!" Lucas shouted back.

Riley cocked a hip and glared at him. "Did you just shout at me?"

Lucas recoiled. "Sorry."

Maya shook her head. "It's none of Lucas's business."

"I think it's every bit my business!" Lucas shouted.

"STOP YELLING, WE CAN HEAR YOU FROM DOWNSTAIRS," Riley said loudly. "What are you fighting about?"

Lucas clenched his fists. "I asked Maya for the gum I gave her earlier, and she said it was in her bag. I go to look for the gum, and I find this!" Lucas gestured to the crumpled pieces of paper on the floor, and a lightbulb went off in Riley's head immediately.

"Are those your drawings you showed us earlier?" Riley asked quietly.

Maya shook her head. "So what if they are? It's not any business of Lucas's!"

"I think I have a right to know why you're drawing pictures of him when you're not dating him!" Lucas insisted.

"Guys," Riley interjected, "can you put your feelings aside for the rest of dinner, _please_? For god's sakes, you're ruining Auggie's birthday party."

"Do you still like him?" Lucas fired at his girlfriend, ignoring Riley's plea. "Is that why you drew his face?"

"I'm dating you!" Maya shot back in response. "Does that answer your stupid question?"

"I don't know, because there's a very good chance that you're only with me because you can't be with him!" Lucas snapped.

Maya's anger vanished. "Have you always felt this way?" she asked quietly. "That I only chose you because Josh turned me down?"

"No, Maya-" Lucas tried.

"Save it, Ranger Rick," Maya said tightly. "I think I've heard enough."

"No, hear me out," Lucas said firmly. "I just don't like the idea of you drawing other guys that you've had crushes on in the past. I get jealous easily, you know that."

"You're supposed to be working on your anger issues!" Maya sighed.

"Yeah, and shi-stuff like this is going to set me back!" Lucas corrected himself quickly. "At lunch the other day, is this what you were doing and not paying attention to me?"

Maya's face burned. "Yeah." Seeing Lucas's face cloud with anger, she forged on. "I won't do it again, I wasn't thinking when I drew it."

"If you really want to draw something, maybe drawing Lucas would help," Riley said helpfully.

"Get out," Maya told her best friend.

"Okay," Riley sighed, and turned around to go back to dinner. She had a feeling this wasn't the end of things, but only the beginning. As she slipped back into her seat at dinner, where her mom was bringing out cake and fruit, Blake leaned over to her. "Is everything alright?" he asked quietly.

She looked at him. "I don't think so," she whispered. "But I'll let them figure it out."

 **-GMW-**

Josh was on his way out of class after he'd received a call that they needed him to go to the admissions office. He had no idea why he was being called down. "Hi," Josh said, arriving at the front desk. "I'm Joshua Matthews, Mrs. Northam requested to see me?"

"Right, just go right on into her office," the secretary told him. "She's waiting for you."

Josh walked down the long hallway and knocked on Mrs. Northam's door. "Ah, Joshua, take a seat," she said, and Josh complied. Once he was seated, she began to speak. "I was wondering how you'd feel about becoming a campus tour guide? A lot of our accepted applicants will be coming to NYU to feel out the campus now that they've officially gotten in. I know you were mentored by one a few years ago yourself."

Josh remembered his tour guide. Sophie. He'd really liked her. But she had been three years older, and adamant that they weren't right for each other. She was probably right. But she'd made him feel guilty about treating Maya the way he had.

 _Maya._ Josh pushed the intriguing, enigmatic blonde out of his mind and nodded. "I think that sounds like something I'd like to do."

"Great," Mrs. Northam said cheerfully. "You've got an appointment today in fifteen minutes, and she'll be meeting you here in the office, if you'd like to wait here."

"Fifteen minutes?" Josh choked out.

"Well, if you weren't prepared to do it we had other candidates in line," Mrs. Northam explained. "Just go to the front area and wait for her there."

Josh considered his options. He wasn't really busy, and he did have some time to kill. He figured it couldn't hurt. He thanked Mrs. Northam for her time and went back to the reception area to wait for the mystery girl.

Twenty minutes later, he was still waiting. He glanced at his phone again. He was beginning to get annoyed, and was thinking some very harsh things about the girl he was waiting for when the office door banged open.

Josh glanced at the person standing in the doorway and his mouth fell open. "Maya?" Normally he wouldn't be surprised to see her, but in the state that she was, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Normally cool, collected, and confident, Maya Penelope Hart was now shaking, upset, and her mascara had ran so badly that she now resembled a scared raccoon. "What happened?" he managed to get out.

She sniffed. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm here for a campus tour."

Josh shook his head. "We can do the tour later. What is going on?"

"You're my tour guide?" Maya asked. She sighed. "Well, I suppose this day couldn't get any worse."

"Did Lucas say something to you?" Josh asked immediately, and Maya shrank back. Josh knew he'd struck home, but he didn't want to press her further until she felt comfortable enough to tell him what'd happened. "Look, why don't we stop by my dorm? You can get yourself cleaned up, and then I'll take you on the tour. Then we can go back to my dorm and talk things out."

Maya looked up at him, and Josh waited for her answer. Finally, she nodded. "Okay," she hiccuped. "Is it that bad?" she asked quietly as they left the office.

Never one to hide what he was feeling, Josh told her the truth. "You look like a raccoon," he admitted.

Maya sighed again. "I figured as much. Let's go, Uncle Boing. Lead the way."

The fact that she was using her nickname for him again made him wonder what had happened between her and Lucas. The last time she'd called him Uncle Boing was before she'd started dating him. But he knew he owed her the campus tour before he asked any questions. So that was what he planned to do.


	5. Chapter 5: Girl Meets Betrayal

The more time Maya spent at NYU, the more comfortable she felt there. In fact, she was really starting to consider accepting their offer and go to school there in the fall. But before she could think about her future more, she was sitting in Josh's dorm room trying to figure out the best way to tell him that he was driving a wedge in her and Lucas's relationship without even meaning to.

"So..." Josh said finally, sitting down next to her. "Are you ready to talk? If you're not, I'm not going to make you. I can give you a ride back home."

"That's fine," Maya said, shaking her head. "There's no need for that." The last thing she needed was Lucas seeing Josh drop her home and jump to conclusions. "You need to stop being nice to me."

Josh blinked. "You need therapy. Why should I stop being nice to you?"

"Look, I don't know whether you're doing this intentionally or not, but Lucas doesn't like the fact that you're being friendly with me, and our relationship is crumbling to pieces because of you," Maya admitted.

Josh shook his head. "I'm the reason you and Lucas are fighting?" he asked in disbelief.

Maya nodded. "He thinks the only reason I'm dating him is because I can't date you," she scoffed. "He's being an idiot, and a jealous freak."

"I don't exactly see how I've done anything to hurt your relationship," Josh said slowly. "I haven't even talked to you in like, two days. I barely spoke to you at Auggie's party."

Maya fell silent. She didn't want to tell him about the drawings. She realized that the drawings were driving her and Lucas apart. She wished that Lucas had never even seen them, but she couldn't go back in time to change things, despite the fact that she desperately wanted to. "I know. But if you just stay away from me, Lucas won't get jealous. He's got a bit of an anger problem, something that was uncovered in middle school when he and Riley had a thing going on. That's kind of what scared her away from him in high school after he beat up someone for talking smack about her. Him being jealous isn't going to help his anger issues."

"Maya, you can't just expect me to cut you out of my life," Josh told her. "I mean, we _are_ still friends. I can't accept that you're asking me to do that."

"Josh, it's just the way it has to be," Maya sighed. "I don't want it to be this way."

"Neither do I! Lucas is just going to have to suck it up," Josh insisted.

"I'm trying to fix this, Lucas doesn't have anything to do with me telling you to stay away from me," Maya admitted. She stared at the bedding. "It's what's best for everyone."

"Maya." Josh reached over and tilted her head up. "You think it's the best for everyone? Okay, look me and the eye and tell me that again."

Maya opened her mouth to repeat what she'd just said and closed it again when she realized no words were coming out. "I can't," she muttered shamefully.

Josh ran a hand through his hair. "What's this really about then?" he asked quietly.

Maya knew she had to show him the drawings, so she reached into her purse and pulled the paper balls out. No matter how badly they'd ruined her relationship, she couldn't bring herself to throw them out. They were some of the best drawings she'd ever created, and she was proud of them. She watched as Josh carefully unrolled the crumpled papers and take in the drawings. "These are amazing," he said finally, looking up from them. "I take it Lucas saw them?"

"He did," Maya affirmed. "He's not happy." She closed her eyes and willed the tears to stay where they were. "I-I really hurt him, Josh. I didn't even mean to draw what I did...I just didn't think. I think...I think I've ruined everything. And I don't know what to do anymore." Her voice cracked at the end, and she opened her eyes. She felt her eyes fill up with tears as she looked at him for help. "What should I do?"

 **-GMW-**

Maya left NYU even more confused and upset than she had been when she'd arrived, which was saying a lot. She went straight to Riley's bay window and was about to open it when she discovered it was closed and the shades were pulled down. She knocked. "Riles?" she called uncertainly.

There was a bit of shuffling and a few seconds passed before Riley pulled the shade aside and stared at her friend. "Maya?" she asked, opening the window a crack so that they could hear each other. "What's up? How was the college visit?"

One look at her best friend, and Maya could tell she and Blake were messing around in bed, because Riley's hair was askew and she was wearing a tank top and dance shorts. Maya smirked. "Having fun?" she asked instead, not answering her question. "Tell Blake I say hi."

Riley's face burned. "Maya," she whined. "You just _had_ to come over at literally the most inopportune time possible."

"Well, when you're finished, literally," Maya continued, winking, "call me. I need to talk to you about Ranger Rick and Uncle Boing."

Riley's eyebrows traveled up at the mention of her uncle. "What about Josh?" she asked. Then she glared. "Not funny," she groaned, in reference to Maya's sexual innuendo.

Maya stood up. "Talk to you later," she sang, and she headed back down the fire escape. But her smile disappeared as she reached the streets of New York. Instead of going back home, she decided to walk around. To clear her head. She needed someone to talk to, and she couldn't wait for Riley. So she pulled out her phone and hit speed-dial 5.

"What's up?" Farkle asked when he picked up.

"Are you busy right now?" Maya asked in response, letting her voice shake just for a brief moment.

There was a brief silence on the other end. "Are you all right?" Farkle asked, evidently concerned.

"Truthfully?" Maya asked, the lump in her throat almost painful now. "No."

Farkle told her she was welcome to come over, and as she began the walk to his apartment building, she stopped at the window of a nearby bakery. She stared wistfully through the bakery window at the desserts and was about to go in to buy pastries for her and Farkle to eat when she realized who was inside. She stopped short and just stared. This time, she couldn't stop the tears from falling, and the drops that fell off her face left marks on the pavement as she ran for the safety of Farkle's apartment.

 **-GMW-**

Maya had never cried so much in her entire life, but she'd just had the rug pulled out from under her and her life was a mess. As soon as she'd stumbled through the door of Farkle's apartment and collapsed to the floor sobbing, Farkle had immediately called Riley. The two were now sitting with her in the same spot she'd collapsed an hour ago, trying to comfort her.

"There's got to be a logical explanation for this," Riley tried, always one to see the good in people.

"Let's face it," Maya blubbered, "This is to get back at me for drawing Josh. I know it is."

"Lucas would never do anything to hurt you," Farkle insisted. "I know him. We know him."

"It could've been any other girl," Maya sniffed. "Why would he be with Missy Bradford of all people?"

"Maybe they just ran into each other at the bakery," Riley suggested.

Missy had tried to steal Lucas from Maya in the tenth grade, and it'd almost worked, too. Missy was the most popular girl in their high school, and she'd always had a crush on Lucas. Maya knew she couldn't even compete with Missy if she tried. "Lucas is hurt," Farkle added. "But he wouldn't hurt you."

"You don't know that." Maya's voice quavered so badly it was hard to hear what she'd said.

"Can you call Lucas?" Riley asked Farkle. "Ask him about what he did today, but don't tell him Maya saw him with Prissy Missy." Maya smiled at Riley's use of their nickname for Missy. She wiped at her eyes, willing herself not to cry anymore. She'd cried too often today.

"Don't call Lucas," Maya sighed. "I'll talk to him when I'm ready."

"What are you going to do then?" Riley asked her.

"I don't know." Maya stared out the window. "I'll go home and sleep on it. Please don't say anything to him."

Riley and Farkle exchanged glances. "Okay," Farkle agreed finally. "But please don't wait this out. You two need to fix things, fast." Maya knew her friends were right. But the problem was, she wasn't sure how to fix things.

Or if things could even be fixed.


	6. Chapter 6: Girl Meets Runaway

The next day at school was worse than it had been for the past few days. Riley and Farkle had turned into the 'Maya Protection Committee', and were determined not to let Lucas hurt her anymore than he already had. But the problem was that neither were in Maya's homeroom. Which Lucas was. So the first thing Maya had to see when she walked in was Prissy Missy talking to her boyfriend.

 _Is he even my boyfriend?_ Maya asked herself as she walked inside and refused to look at him. She took her seat. _I don't even know what we are anymore,_ she sighed. Pulling out her notebook, she started to sketch when she heard Missy's voice.

"You drawing Riley's uncle again, Maya?" she asked, giggling.

Maya's heart stopped, and she couldn't stop herself from turning around to look at Lucas. "You told her?" she whispered. She was now hurt beyond belief.

"Maya, I-" Lucas tried, but was interrupted by their teacher starting class. Now utterly humiliated, Maya turned back around and wanted to become invisible. The entire class was murmuring about her and Josh now, thanks to Missy.

"Who's Riley's uncle?"

"Maya's dating Riley's uncle?"

"That's so weird!"

"He's only three years older than us, so it's not that gross I guess."

"But isn't she dating Lucas?"

Maya was on the verge of bursting into tears, and the moment homeroom ended she was in the bathroom sobbing. Lucas had pretty much stabbed her in the back, and there was no going back this time. She pulled out her phone and called the one person whom she knew could turn to. "Shawn," she sobbed. " _Please_ come pick me up. I want to go home."

 **-GMW-**

At lunch, Lucas was sitting alone. He hadn't seen Maya since she'd run out of homeroom. Riley and Farkle had obviously sided with her and were eating at a different table with Blake and Smackle, shooting glares his way every opportunity they could. He felt guilty about telling Missy about Maya. But she'd coaxed it out of him at the bakery the day before, when he was swimming in his own pool of misery. She'd made him feel better about the situation. But once he'd seen the look on Maya's face when Missy had made the comment about Riley's uncle, he then realized he'd hurt her way worse than she'd ever hurt him.

Across the cafeteria, Riley was fuming. "I can't believe that b!tch said that to Maya!"

"Language," Blake cautioned.

"No, not this time. There's no censoring what comes out of my mouth," Riley snapped. "I'm going to give her a piece of my mind when I see her."

"She's not worth it," Farkle told Riley. "After school, we're going to go see her."

"She's not in New York anymore," Riley said despondently, looking at her phone. "Shawn picked her up this morning and they're in Rhode Island. She's helping him with one of his projects. She really needed a break. From everything."

"I don't blame her, what Missy said was truly awful," Smackle offered. "The entire school is talking about it."

"I can't believe Lucas told her what he did," Blake said. "It's not like him at all."

"She probably sucked up to him and got him to tell her everything," Riley said bitterly. "She needs a new nickname."

"Bitchy Missy?" Blake suggested.

"No, that's understood," Farkle said. "We'll think about it."

"I can't stop thinking about Maya," Riley admitted. "I just want to give her a hug and never let go."

"At this point, I wouldn't blame her for not wanting to ever come back," Farkle said. "I'm ready to chew Lucas out too."

"We just have to trust Maya. She'll figure out something in the end. She always does," Blake tried.

As the warning bell sounded, Riley shot one last glare at Lucas Friar before following her friends to their next classes.

 **-GMW-**

"What do you mean, Maya skipped town?" a confused and upset Joshua Matthews shouted into the phone.

"Josh, calm down!" Riley shouted back. "Things got real at school. She needed to leave."

"She's coming back though, right?" Josh asked, worried.

"Of course, she still has to graduate," Riley scoffed. "I'm just letting you know."

"What happened?" Josh asked, concerned.

Riley filled him in on the Lucas-Missy situation, and by the time she was done, Josh was practically shaking with rage. "You can't be serious," he said through gritted teeth. "I'm just about ready to punch this kid out. No one hurts Maya. I need to call her now."

"Josh, don't bother, she left her phone at her house. She texted me before they left. Leaving her phone in New York was probably a good idea. If she wants a break from everything, well, now she can."

Josh laid down on his bed. "I just want to help her."

"So do I," Riley admitted. "But we've gotta trust Shawn. He should know what he's doing."

"I hope so," Josh grumbled.

"I've gotta go, I have dance class. I'll let you know if anything else happens," Riley said.

"Thanks for letting me know," Josh said, and they hung up. He made a mental note to talk to Maya as soon as she returned. If Lucas wasn't going to be there for her anymore, the least he could do was try to be the guy she'd always wanted him to be.

 **-GMW-**

Maya stood on the shores of one of the beaches, and snapped a few photos. The view of the Atlantic was beautiful. "This is amazing," she admitted to Shawn.

"You got that right, Maya." Shawn took a few photos for his website. "But we can only spend a few more minutes here before we have to head back to Providence."

Maya looked at the only man she'd ever felt was her father. "You didn't have to do that for me, Shawn."

"What, get you the college interview?" Shawn asked. "I did. Maya, you told me the truth in the car ride here. The last place you want to spend your life is in New York, and I get that. So what better place to go to than one of the best art schools in the States?"

"It's not one of the best art schools," Maya corrected. "At least not in the States. Maybe on the east coast."

"Maya, RISD has seen your portfolio," Shawn reminded her. "Rhode Island is close enough to New York that you wouldn't be too far away from your friends to visit every now and then. They want you at their school."

Maya knew Shawn was right. Rhode Island School of Design was among the best art schools in the entire country, but she hadn't even been thinking about applying to schools outside the Tri-State Area when she first wrote her college applications.

Shawn looked right at Maya. "They want you, Maya. They're preparing to offer you a full scholarship. That would solve all your financial problems in a heartbeat."

"I know." Maya took one last look at the ocean before following Shawn to the car. "Believe me, the idea of getting out of New York seems like a dream. But what if I don't like the atmosphere, or I don't get the scholarship?"

"If the interview goes well, they're prepared to offer you one," Shawn told her. "Trust me on that. You've already ruled out Julliard and Columbia, for various reasons. You'd have to choose between NYU and RISD."

"That's like asking me to choose between Josh and my future." Maya knew that hiding her feelings for Josh was no longer an option. She and Lucas were as good as done, and even though she was heartbroken, she was going to have to move on.

"Maya, that's not even debatable. It's like Cory choosing between me and Topanga," Shawn joked. "You know your future matters more. RISD is probably the best art school in the US."

"I just don't like the idea of being so far away from my friends," Maya sighed. "And I don't want to get my hopes up until I get the scholarship."

"You know I'm right." Shawn looked at her. "Don't let any one person try and tell you to stay in New York if your heart's not into it. You know what's right. If you don't know, you will eventually figure it out."

Maya knew Shawn was right, so she picked her chin up and walked into that interview with all the confidence in the world. She wanted this. Even if she decided not to go to RISD, she wanted to be able to choose not to go. When the interview was finished, she came out of the conference room knowing she'd nailed it. She wouldn't be upset if she didn't get the scholarship. But she wanted it badly.

"Good for you, kiddo," Shawn said, ruffling her hair. "How about we go for smoothies to celebrate?"

But Maya wasn't really in the mood for a smoothie. "Shawn, where are you going next?" she asked softly.

Shawn sighed. "You know I can't take you with me, Maya."

"I wish I didn't have to suffer through this," Maya admitted.

"You know the best way to deal with your problems is to confront them head on, not hide from them. Your mother was fine with me taking you out of school for a couple of days, but the longer I let you stay out of school the less likely you'll graduate." Shawn looked serious now. "Maya, you can't keep running."

"What should I do then?" Maya asked.

"About school? See whether or not you get the scholarship. If you do, Rhode Island is pretty much a sure bet because you won't have to pay for it," Shawn said.

"No, about Lucas and Josh and Missy," Maya groaned.

"If Lucas told that girl about his relationship problems, he really trusts her. The problem is, you've voiced to him countless times that you don't trust her, and she's proven her point. I don't think he's worth it."

"So what are you saying?" Maya asked nervously.

"You didn't hear this from me, but maybe it's time you seriously considered moving on from this guy. I like Lucas, but it sounds like he's been an absolute jerk to you lately, and no one deserves the crap he's given you," Shawn said.

"But I really like him," Maya said, her heart giving a painful throb.

"Sure, and I don't doubt that for a second. That's why this is so hard for you. But it's not about you anymore."

"It's not?" Maya asked. Now she was confused. "Then who is it about?"

"Does Lucas still like you back?" Shawn asked her. "Because it doesn't sound like he does."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **So, what do you guys think so far? Leave your reviews below, I'm so glad a ton of you are enjoying the story so far! (I can't wait for Girl Meets Semi-Formal!) Do you think Lucas still likes Maya? Will Maya get the scholarship to Rhode Island? Which university will she choose? SO many questions :) Guess she's got some time to figure it all out.**

 **Or so she thinks... :)**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Lauren.**


	7. Chapter 7: Girl Meets New Love

Riley was sitting at the local bakery that Maya had seen Lucas and Missy talking at, waiting for Blake to show up for their coffee date. The door jingled as it opened, and her eyes flitted to see who had stepped through the door. Her mouth went dry at the sight of him.

"Charlie?" she managed, recognizing the boy whom she'd once gone to school with many years ago. She hadn't meant to utter his name. But she had.

Charlie turned to the sound of her voice, recognition flashing over his face when he saw her. A smile spread across his face. "Riley," he breathed. He walked over. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, it sure has," Riley admitted. "I didn't think I'd see you again after you left for Wisconsin."

"Well, I'm still living there. For now," he replied. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"I'm kind of meeting someone, but you can sit for now," Riley agreed. "What brings you to Greenwich?"

"I'm visiting colleges in the area," Charlie replied.

"Cool, anywhere in particular?" Riley asked.

"Well, I've applied to a bunch of schools all over the country. I've gotten into five, so I wanted to visit them again before I made my decision," Charlie told her.

"What did you decide to major in?" Riley inquired, remembering Charlie's passion for media and film-making even back in the eighth grade when she last saw him. "Still love media?"

Charlie grinned. "You still remember."

"Of course I do," Riley said, smirking. "You kept asking me to be the main feature in whatever your latest film was."

"Yeah. I still love to make movies and work with production media," Charlie admitted. "But as it turns out, I love to act and I'm really interested in liberal arts too. I discovered that in high school after I was part of some school plays."

"That's so cool," Riley said, beaming. "So, what schools are you here visiting?"

"Just one, really," Charlie said. "I got accepted into Juilliard's acting program."

"No way." Now Riley's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Are you going to go?"

"I don't know," Charlie admitted. "I mean, it's an amazing program and all, but I really don't know if it's for me. I do love acting, but I still really want to work in film production. There's a great film school in LA that I've gotten into."

"It sounds like you've got a lot to think about," Riley said.

"I do. Hopefully today's visit will help me figure out what to choose," Charlie said. "How about you, Riles?"

Riley grinned sheepishly. "Full scholarship to Juilliard for dance."

"Wow, Riley, that's amazing!" Charlie exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah, once my parents put me in dance, the klutziness disappeared," Riley said. "I guess the ballet training helped with my own fluidity and grace and stuff."

"So you've pretty much made up your mind then," Charlie stated.

"Pretty much. You sound like you're in the same boat as Maya." Riley glanced at the door. Still no sign of Blake. He was now about ten minutes late, but Riley didn't mind as much as she would normally would, since she was talking to Charlie. "She's debating between NYU, Columbia, and Rhode Island, as of last night." Riley had talked to Maya once her best friend had gotten back to New York. They discussed the pros and cons of each school. Riley didn't want her friend to go to school outside of New York, but at the same time, it was looking like that was Maya's best option now.

"How's Lucas?" Charlie asked.

"He's going to Columbia, as far as I know," Riley said. "We don't talk much anymore."

"You two aren't together?" Charlie asked, confused. "I thought after I left you two start dating again."

"No," Riley sighed. "He liked Maya and they started dating. It was hard, but I met someone else and I'm really happy."

"That's great, Riles," Charlie said, starting to feel very uncomfortable. "So...who are you meeting here again?"

Riley was just about to answer when the door banged open and a very disgruntled Blake Allison charged in. She winced. "Him." Charlie turned to glance at the boy she was talking about.

Blake strode over to where his girlfriend was sitting with a guy he didn't know, and jealousy bubbled in his stomach. "What is going on here?" he snapped at her.

Riley's mouth dropped open. "I was waiting for you! You're like," she glanced at her phone, "15 minutes late!"

"Then who is this?" he demanded, shoving a finger accusingly at Charlie.

"An old friend, who was nice enough to keep me company while I waited for your late ass," Riley said through gritted teeth. "You can't be accusing me left right and center when you're at fault too!"

"Well, are you ready to get going then?" Blake snapped.

"Where?" Riley fired back.

Charlie stood up awkwardly. "I'll leave you to it. I'll see you around, Riles."

"Yeah," Riley said, smiling sadly at him. "Have fun at your college visit."

"We should get the old gang back together some time," Charlie said.

"We should," Riley echoed. Charlie nodded his head once and was out of the coffee shop before Riley could blink. She turned back to Blake, noting the jealousy building up in his eyes. "What's really going on, Blake?"

"I was at Lucas's," Blake told her. "You really need to hear this."

 **-GMW-**

Maya stood on her balcony, staring out at the New York sunset. She and Shawn had gotten back the night before, but she hadn't gone to school today.

Shawn knocked on the door and he and Katy both walked in. "Still watching the sunset?" her mother asked softly.

"You've been out here for hours," Shawn said. "Since dinner ended."

"I think I've reached crossroads," Maya sighed.

"No kidding," Shawn said, staring at the canvas on the easel in the corner of her room, showing a girl standing in the middle of two train tracks that led in opposite directions. One sign read 'NOW', and the other read 'FUTURE'. "What did you decide?"

"Riley knows I went to Rhode Island." Maya pursed her lips. "I told her about RISD. She wants me to stay here."

"Does she know you got the scholarship?" Katy asked. "You know I'm so very proud of you, baby girl."

"I haven't told her." Maya turned to look at her mom.

"Who cares what Riley thinks?" Shawn asked suddenly.

Maya's head snapped towards him. "Excuse me?"

"I meant what I said. This isn't Riley's life. It's yours." Shawn looked serious now. "It shouldn't matter what she thinks. If she's as good a friend as you think she is, then she'll support you no matter what."

Maya walked away from the balcony and sat down in front her easel. "Tell me what to do then."

"I can't. That's for you to figure out." Shawn gave her a hug. "I think you know, though."

"What did you do?" Maya asked. "When it came to college."

"Cory and I had always planned to go to the same college after high school. He started branching out and looking at other schools because of Topanga. I was really hurt by that. We fought for days. In the end though, our friendship won over. Because without him, I wasn't anyone."

"You'd still be you," Maya said softly.

"No, I'd have just been Shawn. When I decided to leave New York after Riley was born, I was finally on my own. But I wasn't really me." Shawn ran a hand through his hair. "You need to surround yourself with the people that make you _you_. That's why I came back to New York, in the end."

"Riley makes me who I am," Maya told him.

"Does she really?" Shawn asked her.

"Shawn," Katy said quietly. "Let's not do this tonight."

"No, Katy, I need to say this." Shawn turned to Maya. "You are one half of Riley and Maya. You make Riley the person she is, and yes, she makes you too. But who else? Lucas doesn't. Farkle cares, but not enough."

"So you're saying I need better friends." Maya couldn't even believe what Shawn was saying to her.

"I'm saying absence makes the heart grow fonder. You've been away from your friends for a few days now. You haven't seen them, and you've barely talked to them. Which of your friends have you actually missed?" Shawn asked. "Have you even missed Riley?"

Suddenly faced with the horrible realization that Shawn had helped her come to, Maya couldn't even bring herself to say it. She refused to believe that her friends weren't really her friends.

"I'm not saying that," Shawn said, not unkindly. Maya realized that she'd actually said it out loud. "I'm saying that maybe you're not as close as you thought you all once were."

"So you think I should go to Rhode Island," Maya said tonelessly.

"I'm saying that you should _really_ look at who you are now, and who you want to be in the future. Who you want in your future." Shawn sat down next to her. "Who can you really trust right now, besides your mother and I?"

And suddenly, the answer was clear as day. Maya stood up. "I have to go," she said immediately, standing up and grabbing her bag off her desk.

Shawn patted her back. "Go find him."

Maya spun around to face him. "Have you always known?" she asked.

Shawn grinned. "Maybe."

"Go get him, baby girl," Katy said, beaming at her daughter.

Maya smiled back, the first real smile she'd worn in a while, and ran out of the apartment. Once the front door slammed, Katy Hart sat down next to Shawn Hunter and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You know my daughter better than I do."

"She knew the answer all along. I just had to pull it out of her without saying it. She needed to realize it on her own." Shawn smiled down at her.

"You're not worried about him?"

"Should I be?" Shawn asked her.

Katy just shook her head and smiled. "Are you staying the night?"

 **-GMW-**

"Maya?" a confused Joshua Matthews asked when he opened the door. "What are you doing here? How was Rhode Island? What's going on?"

"I need you," Maya said breathlessly. She'd run all the way from her apartment straight to NYU without stopping. She froze and backpedaled. "Not like that. I need someone to talk to."

"Sure, come in," Josh said, opening the door wider so that Maya could follow him inside. "What's up?"

"My dad-" Maya stopped herself. "Shawn thinks...well he helped me realize something that kind of sounds crazy."

"And what's that?" Josh asked.

"That my friends aren't really my friends." When Josh just gaped at her, she tried to explain. "That's what he helped me realize. When I was in Rhode Island, all I was thinking about was my future. For the first time in a long time, I wasn't depending on anyone to help me make that decision. I didn't need Riley, or Lucas, or Farkle."

"Why are you telling me this then?" Josh asked.

"I don't know how Shawn knew it." Maya had wondered about it all the way to NYU. "How he figured me out before I figured myself out. He knew who I wanted in my future, and it wasn't Riley Matthews."

"Then who was it?" Josh questioned.

Maya wasn't sure how to break the news to him. So instead she went another route, a more indirect one. "Remember that night I snuck out to see you at your college party?"

"Yeah." Josh didn't know why she was bringing this up now.

"Remember when those girls said that in three years you'd look at me differently?" Maya asked softly, knowing she was more vulnerable than ever now.

"Yeah." Josh looked into those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Do you?" Maya whispered, suddenly afraid to hear the answer.

"I'm the one in your future, aren't I," Josh realized.

"Bingo." Maya stared down at the floor. "Pretty ridiculous, huh? That I'd want my schoolgirl crush in my life and not my best friend."

"You and Riley have been growing apart for months now," Josh reminded her. "You're the one who told me that. It's not so crazy, Maya."

"What do you think I should do?" Maya asked. "You should know, I trust you with my life."

Josh shook his head. "That's a lot of responsibility for a young guy."

Maya looked at him. "Well?"

"You think you can wait one more year?" Josh asked finally. "I still have one last year of school."

"You're saying I should go to Rhode Island."

"Exactly. And when I graduate, maybe I'll move there to be with you," Josh told her, smiling.

"Maybe?" Maya asked playfully.

Josh wrapped his arms around her like he'd wanted to do so many times in years past. "One year."

"Two, if you count the rest of this school year," Maya countered, not wanting to be anywhere else at the moment.

"Why would this year count? We're not living in different states."

Maya looked up at Josh and smiled. "You're my Uncle Boing."

"I'd better be your only Uncle Boing," Josh joked. "But what about Lucas?"

"Lucas can go f*ck himself," Maya said bluntly, and Josh laughed. "I'm sure he's already cheated on me with Missy."

"Then end things officially, and come find me," Josh whispered in her ear. "What's one more day?"

"Don't let go," Maya told him, closing her eyes.

"Never."

 **A/N:**

 **I'M SUCH JOSHAYA TRASH I'M SORRY LUCAYA SHIPPERS**

 **I hope this was satisfying.**

 **I know in GMW Maya said that her life wasn't her life without Riley in it, but a lot changes in five years so I figured a little change was necessary for me to move my story along. Also I brought Charlie back into Riley's life because I'm such Riarlie trash even though Charlie's been in like one episode and we'll probably never see him again.**

 **Also, in Semi Formal I was so pissed off at Lucas. Dude, IDC what your relationship is with a girl, you want to go with her, NEVER ASSUME STUFF OKAY! He was so infuriating, like he called Riley his friend and assumed they were going to semi, like WTF dude get your stuff together**

 **OKAY RANT OVER**

 **Someone help me decide whether Riley or Blake should end up together or Riley and Charlie because IDK what to do. Farkle and Smackle are pretty much gonna end up together. IDK about Lucaya or Joshaya at this point. I think I'm leaning towards Joshaya as of this chapter but lots of things can change.**

 **Also, as for timelines, Riley's birthday is coming up so we're at about November in their senior year. Just clearing up a bunch of things.**

 **Shawn is such a smartie in this story, and I thought it was fun to bring up the troubling times in BMW when Shawn discovered Cory was looking at other schools! I got such a kick out of that.**

 **Hope you didn't mind my long author's note. Keep reading!**

 **Lauren.**


	8. Chapter 8: Girl Meets Secrecy

_Previously on Girl Meets Miss Movin' On..._

 _"Charlie?" Riley managed._

...

 _"I was at Lucas's," Blake told her. "You really need to hear this."_

 _..._

 _"I'm saying that you should really look at who you are now, and who you want to be in the future."_

 _..._

 _"Don't let go."_

 _"Never."_

 **-GMW-**

Riley sat in the bay window, thinking. She unwrapped her hair from its bun, and took off her ballet leotard. Having just come from dance class, her mind should've been on her first competition in two weeks. Or even her birthday in four days. But instead, her mind was on Lucas's secret.

And Maya's.

Maya had broken up with Lucas the same day she reconnected with her uncle Josh, and Riley had never seen her best friend happier. But she was a little stunned that Maya had gotten a full scholarship to Rhode Island. She was more hurt by the fact that Maya hadn't told her right away that she'd been offered it.

 _"I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure that I was going," Maya said._

 _"What changed?" Riley asked, trying not to let her feelings speak through her words._

 _"Josh convinced me to go," Maya said. "And I'd be away from the one place I want to get away from."_

 _"What about me?" Riley found herself asking._

 _"We'll talk every day, I promise. But I had to make the choice that was best for me."_

Riley didn't know why Maya hadn't even consulted her in her decision for college. She was happy for her friend, and Josh as well. Lucas hadn't taken their breakup very well, however. Thinking about Lucas made her throat tighten. She was glad she knew what was up, why he'd been hanging out with Missy all this time. Why he'd been 'reconnecting' with her.

She was glad Blake had told her.

More than ever, Lucas needed his friends.

Her phone rang. "Hello?" Riley asked.

"It's me," Lucas replied. "Have you talked to Maya yet?"

"No, I haven't," Riley said.

"I want to tell her," Lucas sighed.

"Just give her time. She's still..." Riley trailed off, not knowing why Maya was avoiding Lucas. "I don't know why."

"You don't know why to what?" Lucas asked, confused.

"Haven't you noticed that she's been a little distant lately?" Riley asked quietly.

Lucas laughed bitterly. "Riles, Maya has been distant with me ever since she thought I was cheating on her with Missy."

"Yeah, you're not the right person to be asking. But she didn't tell me she got a full scholarship to Rhode Island," Riley said, "and we even discussed the idea of her going there after she got the scholarship!"

"What?" Lucas asked. "She's going to Rhode Island? I thought she was going to NYU!"

"I didn't even hear it from her, Josh came over for dinner last night and told my dad that he was going to Rhode Island after he graduated to be with Maya! I almost had a heart attack! I thought he was joking!"

Lucas didn't say anything for so long, Riley thought he'd hung up. "Lucas?" she asked tentatively.

"I'm still here," he said tightly. "So she moved on from me?"

 _Oops. I forgot he didn't know about Maya and Josh._ "Uh...kind of," Riley said awkwardly.

"I've gotta go," Lucas said abruptly, and Riley knew she'd screwed up. Maya was going to kill her.

"Luc, wait," Riley begged. "Did you know Charlie was in town?"

"Charlie? Gardner? When?" Lucas demanded.

"Four days ago? I saw him at Sunshine," Riley said, referring to the bakery where she'd run into him. "He's visiting colleges in the area. Or he was."

"Charlie's the asshole?" Lucas asked.

"What?" Riley demanded.

"He's the asshole Blake was telling me about, the one who was chatting you up?"

"I'm going to have a serious talk with that boy, Charlie and I are just friends," Riley grumbled.

"Yeah, and you seem to forget that he once thought you deserved to get swept off your feet!" Lucas reminded her.

"Charlie doesn't like me like that anymore," Riley insisted.

"Tell that to Blake, not me," Lucas sighed.

"Have you guys talked in a while?" Riley asked.

"Charlie and I? No, I didn't even know he was in town. I guess a lot changes in four years," Lucas added.

"He said we should get the gang back together, but I hinted that the gang was sort of broken up," Riley said. "If you and Maya patch things up, we should get together."

"Sure," Lucas said uncertainly. "I've really gotta go, Riles."

"All right," Riley said reluctantly. "Bye."

"Bye."

Riley hung up and sighed. What was going on with her group of friends? They were falling apart faster than she could've ever imagined.

 **-GMW-**

Maya was all rainbows and butterflies and smiles when she bounced into homeroom, having spent an amazingly amazing night with Josh at his dorm. Nothing happened, but nothing needed to. She loved spending time with Joshua Matthews.

"Maya." Her smile faded when she heard Lucas. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Maya asked slowly, turning around.

Lucas bit his lip. "A lot of stuff. Lunch?" he asked hopefully. "By the back bleachers."

 _Where we used to eat._ Maya nodded. "Okay." Wondering what Lucas could possibly have to talk to her about, their meeting lingered on her mind all morning until their lunch period. Maya left her math class and grabbed her lunch out of her locker before heading to the bleachers to talk to her ex-boyfriend.

She sat down next to him, the first minute silent. Neither of them wanted to say anything first. Finally, Lucas cleared his throat. "So...you and Josh?"

"I decided I needed to make myself happy." It was the truth. "Not that I wasn't happy with you. I was. At first. Just not as of late."

Lucas nodded. "I understand," he said softly, and he really did. He was just a little hurt. "I guess I owe you an explanation."

"For what?" Maya asked.

"For me being with Missy. We're not dating," Lucas added hurriedly, when he saw Maya's eyes narrow. "We were never together. We've just spent a lot of time together lately because, well..." Lucas's voice trailed off. "You know how both our parents are divorced, right?"

"Yeah," Maya said.

"My mom and her dad are getting married next summer," Lucas blurted out. Maya's eyes flew open. "Missy and I didn't even know they were dating, and they just sprung it on both of us randomly! I was so pissed off, I thought about going back to Texas to live with my dad. I'd rather walk on hot coals than accept the fact that Missy Bradford is going to be my step-sister."

Maya felt a little bit better when he said that. But she felt guilty that she hadn't been there for him and she'd jumped to the wrong conclusions. "I'm so sorry Lucas."

"Don't be, it's not your fault," Lucas said bitterly.

"It was all just terrible timing," Maya sighed. "I shouldn't have assumed when I didn't know any better."

"It just wasn't meant to be," Lucas admitted. "But that's not why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to tell you about my parents...but Riley asked me to ask you what's up?"

"What do you mean?" Maya asked.

"You haven't really talked to her much about college? I don't know," Lucas admitted. "But Riley's a little upset you didn't tell her about the scholarship. Which is incredible, by the way. I always knew you were a great artist."

"Shush," Maya groaned, blushing.

"It's about time someone else recognized it," Lucas added.

"Look, I didn't tell Riley because I wasn't sure I was going to take the offer. Also...I don't know. I've spent a lot of time thinking about my future lately. Riley and I have grown apart. And I never thought we would. Lately I've been feeling like I've been helping her so much lately and she hasn't been helping me. I was the one who suggested she audition for Juilliard. I was the one who introduced her to Blake. I'm the one who helped her pass eleventh grade English. Sometimes I feel like our friendship is one-sided. I guess that's why I didn't let her in on this one. I didn't feel like we were close enough anymore. It was weird. I didn't feel like I had to tell her."

"She could've helped you make that decision though, and it would've felt less one-sided," Lucas tried.

"I talked to her about it. She wanted me to stay here. She was really adamant about it, too," Maya sighed. "Shawn helped me realize that what I wanted and what she wanted for me were two different things."

"What are you going to do?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. Take it day by day, I guess." Maya stared out at the football field. "I still have to get her a birthday gift."

"You haven't gotten her one?" Lucas asked, shocked.

"Nope. Haven't had time." Maya should've felt guilty, but she didn't. "I'll get her one soon."

"Her birthday's in like four days."

"I'll figure something out."

"Good luck," Lucas said, standing up. "Thanks for the talk."

"Yeah. It was good to talk to you again," Maya said, smiling slightly. She watched Lucas walk away from her, her mind spinning. This was only the start of things to come.

 **A/N: PLEASE READ!**

 **Okay. So I know you usually don't get university acceptances until like January (and Riley's birthday is in December so this doesn't really make much sense time-wise), but please just go with me on this one and ignore it. I know it's a pain, but just imagine that Riley and Maya's scholarships were a different case, and Farkle and Smackle were early acceptances, and Lucas already knows he's going to Columbia even without being accepted. Tee hee. Maybe I'll change that up a bit. Who knows? The story's still young.**

 **I guess you're wondering about the title of the story, now that Maya's moved on from Lucas to Josh. It's not just about that though. And it's not only about one 'Miss'. Senior year is about change, and moving on from things you held onto in the past. It's more than their relationships (Lucaya and Blake+Riley). It's about their friendship, whether it's Rilaya, Lucaya, Rucas, Faya, Riarkle, Riarlie. Maybe the title is slightly misleading because right off the bat, you assume the story's going to be about Maya moving on from Lucas to Josh. But that's not where I'm taking this at all.**

 **Sure, the first, like six chapters were all about that. But there's more to come. So stay tuned. Hope you're all enjoying this. Join our GMW Gang for the crazy ride I have planned for them, okay? And if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask! Unless they're rudely phrased, I'll answer them all :)**

 **Lauren.**


	9. Chapter 9: Girl Meets Betrayal II

**So I've gotten really awesome reviews from you guys, but there was one that I felt like I needed to answer:**

 ** _' ... Oh so when you say that the story is not about maya moving on from lucas to josh do you mean that there will be no joshaya or that part is only part of the story ...'_**

 **So basically...Maya has moved on. Yes, that's true. I'm not saying that Joshaya isn't endgame...I'm just saying that there's going to be a lot more moving on (regarding various characters, not just Maya) before the story comes to a close. The story will pretty much go on for the entire senior year.**

 **Hope that was satisfying! Onto chapter nine! - L**

 **-GMW-**

"Happy birthday!" everyone cheered as Riley blew out her candles to her seventeenth birthday cake.

It was a small party; only her parents, Auggie (and Ava), Blake, Maya, Josh, Lucas, Farkle and Izzy were there. The usuals. Riley had reached out to Charlie to invite him, but he told her he couldn't go because he had a prior commitment. Oh well.

Riley smiled. "Thanks guys. This means so much to me."

"My little girl is all grown up now," Cory announced, pretending to wipe away tears.

"She sure is," Topanga agreed. "Presents?"

"Absolutely," Maya said, grinning. She had searched high and low for the perfect gift for her best friend, and was excited to see her open her present.

"Let's do it!" Riley said excitedly. The gang left the cake on the table and sat down on the couches to open presents. She got a new laptop from her parents to use for college, and a book on the history of dance that she'd been wanting for weeks but couldn't afford (courtesy of Farkle and Izzy). Josh got her a charm bracelet with a ballet shoe charm hanging from it, and Auggie gave her a framed photo of her in her very first dance costume. Lucas got her a shirt that said 'Riley & Lucas We're Just Friends'. The gang laughed long and hard at that one.

"That reminds me of your 'Lucas the Good' t-shirts, Maya," Farkle remembered.

"That was a good day," Maya sighed, reminiscing the past.

"No, it wasn't!" Lucas groaned. "I had to beg Mr. Matthews for detention!"

"I still have that text message on my phone," Cory added. "Send me another, and you'll never get out of detention again."

"Duly noted," Lucas said.

"Okay, who's next, Blake or Maya?" Riley asked.

Maya glanced at Blake. "It's up to you," was all she said. Blake gestured towards her, so Maya picked up her gift and handed it to her best friend. Riley opened the box and read the card inside:

 _"Things are changing now, but I hope this never will. A dancer always remembers each pair of shoes she's ever worn. Hope you remember these ones. Happy birthday. Love, Maya."_ Riley finished and beamed at Maya. "Love you too!"

"Open it," her father urged.

Riley pulled the tissue paper off the object inside and gasped. "Maya, where did you find these?" she whispered, pulling out the well-worn, slightly dirty pointe shoes with fraying ribbons. Her very first pair. "I thought I lost these."

Maya smiled. "You did. You came home from dance class one night and slept over. You forgot them there. I found them a while ago when I was cleaning out my room. Figured you would want them back. But that's not the only thing that's in there."

Riley raised an eyebrow and reached further into the enormous box, pulling out a canvas. Her breath hitched. "Maya."

Maya blushed. "Just in case the shoes weren't enough."

"What is it?" Auggie asked.

Riley turned the painting around. "It's a picture of us. Maya's painting me dancing. It's a representation of our friendship: the dancer and the artist. I love it, Maya. It's beautiful."

There was a moment of silence before Blake cleared his throat. "Well, I'm not sure how I'm going to one-up Maya, but here goes," he joked. He handed Riley the noticeably smallest box of them all. Riley untied the ribbon and opened it up.

"Blake, this is gorgeous," Riley said finally, pulling out a necklace with a pretty pendant on it. The pendant was a pair of ballet shoes, but Riley noticed the clasp on it and opened it up. "It's a locket?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. You can put a picture in there." Blake bit his lip. "You like it?"

Riley smiled. "I love it." She and Blake hugged so tightly that it began to feel awkward. Cory broke the tension by asking who wanted cake, and everyone flocked back to the table to eat dessert.

 **-GMW-**

"Why didn't you tell me about Lucas?" Maya asked later that night when everyone had gone.

"Why didn't you tell me about Rhode Island?" Riley retorted.

"I didn't want you to influence my decision. I didn't tell anyone about Rhode Island but Shawn, and that's because he's the one who got me into the school and sent in the application for the scholarship. I didn't even look at Rhode Island! I didn't even tell my own mother," Maya admitted. "Shawn told her."

"I would've at least like to have known when you called me that night to talk to me that you were considering," Riley said bitterly. "I feel like I'm losing you."

"Losing me? I'm still here," Maya said in disbelief.

"Yeah, but it's like we're not best friends anymore," Riley explained. "And I can't believe I just said that, because we were always supposed to be best friends!"

"Things change," Maya said quietly. "You're not the only one who's been feeling like that. We've grown apart, Riles."

"I don't like it," Riley said.

"Neither do I," Maya agreed.

"How do we fix this then?" Riley asked, but Maya had no answer. The two sat alone in the dark of Riley's room, in the bay window where they'd solved their problems for so many years now. But for once, it didn't seem that there was a solution to their problem. "Should we ask my parents?" Riley asked finally.

"We're definitely not our fathers," Maya said wryly. "They didn't let anything get in the way of their friendship."

" _Our_ fathers?" Riley asked, eyes wide. "Did you forget to tell me something else?"

"No, it's just that Shawn's over so often lately, and he's helped me so much in terms of college that he's kind of become my surrogate father," Maya said. "But when Cory and Shawn were in our position, they fought over things. According to Shawn, your mom had your dad looking at other universities to broaden his horizons. He and Shawn had made a pact that they'd go to the same college, so when Shawn found out Cory was applying to schools he knew he couldn't get into, he was hurt. Eventually, they all ended up in the same school." Maya wasn't sure why she was telling Riley this, or how they could use it to get them out of this situation. They weren't in the same problem; Maya couldn't afford to go to Juilliard, or any other school in the Tri-State Area, frankly. By receiving the scholarship at RISD, she had a future. She knew where she was going. Riley didn't apply to any school outside of New York. They were at crossroads.

"At this point, I'm not even sure that we'd be able to stay as good friends at different schools," Riley said softly. "And that really scares me. We've both been huge factors in the other's life."

"Yeah," Maya echoed.

"So what do we do?" Riley asked.

"Take it one day at a time?" Maya suggested. "We both know what's happening. We don't know how to fix it yet. Let's just see what happens, and if it turns out we fall farther apart throughout the year, we bring in some help."

"Like family help?" Riley inquired.

"Any outside help. Depends how bad it is." Maya suddenly remembered how their conversation had begun. "Why didn't you tell me about Lucas?" she repeated.

Riley shook her head. "Don't change the subject."

"Riley, Blake told you about Lucas. It's not like Huckleberry asked you to keep it a secret," Maya said, her voice rising. "Don't you think I deserved to know!"

"Why aren't you asking him why he didn't tell you sooner, seeing as you were his girlfriend when he found out!" Riley shouted back.

"He told me why he didn't tell me sooner, it's because he was scared it was going to drive a wedge in our relationship!" Maya fired. "You should've told me! That's what a best friend would've done!"

"You know what else a best friend would've done? Is told her best friend that she was going to a different state for college!" Riley snapped.

Maya laughed bitterly. "Give me a break, you're probably glad I'm leaving the state. Now you get Blake and Lucas and Farkle and let's face it, Charlie all to yourself to choose from."

"I already chose!" Riley was dumbfounded. How could she say that?

Maya shook her head. "You didn't have to choose, Riley! Lucas was with me and Charlie was in Wisconsin, and God save you if you chose Farkle!"

"I didn't choose Blake because he was the only one interested," Riley said through gritted teeth.

"Really? Tell me why you're with him then," Maya said. "I'd sure love to hear it."

Riley opened her mouth to say why when she realized she didn't know. She closed her mouth. "You're a bitch," she said furiously. "What grounds do you think you have to say that to me!"

"As your _best friend_ ," Maya said sarcastically, because she no longer felt like she was, "it's my responsibility to tell you when you're wrong."

"Blake and I are not wrong," Riley shouted. "You're just jealous because you don't have a relationship like us!"

"Why would I be jealous?" Maya demanded. "I wouldn't want to be in a relationship where the guy was with me just for the sake of being with someone!"

"You think that's why I'm with Blake?" Riley cried.

"Yes, because when you got together Charlie was too far away, Lucas had chosen me, and Farkle wasn't interested anymore because you weren't interested and he'd given up! If you can tell me why you started dating Blake with a valid reason, then I'll drop this whole thing and apologize." Maya knew she wasn't going to have to apologize. She'd known for a long time that Riley was only dating Blake because she was scared of being alone. She'd left them alone because she'd hoped her misgivings were wrong. But based off the way Riley's mouth moved like a fish, she knew that Riley knew she was right.

"You're one to talk!" Riley said instead. "You're the one with all the talent, and the guys falling left and right at your feet. Lucas chose you. Josh chose you."

"All the talent?" Maya asked incredulously. "Do you not realize you got into a prestigious arts school? With a freaking scholarship? What did I get? A rejection letter! Don't you talk to me about talent."

"What?" Riley gasped. "You didn't get in? I thought you had!"

Maya shook her head. "No. I was embarrassed, so I pretended I had."

Riley looked down at her feet. "So you were never going to come to school with me."

Maya didn't know what to say anymore. "I'm sorry," she tried.

"Just go." Riley's voice was toneless. "I can't anymore."

Maya stood up and left the room without a glance back. She'd managed to hold the tears in until she'd collapsed to the floor on her apartment floor, finally letting them stream down her face. She and Riley had never had such a huge fight before. There was no going back now.


	10. Chapter 10: Girl Meets Conflict

The last two weeks of school were mercilessly unforgiving. Teachers piled on homework assignments and projects one after the other. There were as many as seven unit tests on the last day before the holiday break. To top it all off, Maya and Riley hadn't spoken since Riley's birthday party, and their friends were dancing around the subject of their friendship as carefully as handling broken glass. Even Zay wasn't his normal, carefree, easy-going self.

"This is getting ridiculous," Lucas said finally one day, surrounded by Farkle, Zay, and Billy Ross. The four of them had called an emergency study session over lunch to try and get all their work done. "It's like the apocalypse has come."

"I know what you mean," Farkle agreed. "Riley and Maya not speaking to each other? This is worse than the fight they had in seventh grade about Maya being short."

"Their fight over Lucas doesn't even come close," Billy commented. "This is bad."

"A lot of stuff came to light that night," Zay said. "It's not going to be easy to fix this."

"It's not like we can even-" Farkle began but stopped when Maya sat down in between him and Billy. "Hey," he said to her.

"Hi," Maya said. "Can I ask you a question? It's about derivatives."

While Farkle helped Maya with her math homework, Lucas noticed Riley enter the cafeteria and spot their little group. She started to walk over until she recognized Maya sitting at the table with them. A look crossed her face. "Uh-oh," he muttered.

"What?" Billy asked, turning to spot the angry brunette stomp over to them. "This isn't good," he breathed.

"Hey," Riley said, her voice dangerously calm.

"Hi Riley," Zay said nervously. "What's up?"

"What's _she_ doing over there?" Riley asked, pointing an accusing finger at Maya, who looked up.

"I'm just asking Farkle a question about math," Maya said tightly. "Unless Her Royal Highness has a problem with that?"

"I do, actually," Riley said, clenching her fists. "You guys decided to side with her?"

"Whoa, we're not siding with either of you," Lucas said. "We're neutrally Swiss."

"Then why is she allowed to sit here and I'm not?" Riley asked, her voice rising.

"You're both allowed to sit here," Billy said. "We never said anything about neither of you being allowed to sit with us."

"Why are you helping her?" Riley demanded to Farkle. "She doesn't need your help. Go find a math tutor," she snarled at Maya.

"Why are you telling me what to do?" Maya snapped. "I'll do what I want."

"Also, I'm going to help her because I'm a nice person," Farkle added. "And I'm her friend."

"Well don't be, she's a traitorous bitch. She'll stab you all in the back sooner or later," she added, looking directly at Lucas. "Like she did with you."

"What happened between Maya and I has nothing to do with you," Lucas said, beginning to get annoyed with Riley. "If you don't have anything to do here except start drama, can you let us get back to studying then?"

Riley's eyes flared. "Why don't you tell Maya to get lost too?"

"Because she came here to ask Farkle a question, not to put us through the wringer," Billy told her.

"I thought you were all my friends," Riley said furiously.

"We are, Riley, but you're asking us to choose between you and Maya and it's not going to happen," Farkle said. "We'll support both of you."

"You can't," Maya said finally, speaking up. "Eventually, you're going to think one of us is more right." She stood up. "Thanks for your help, Farkle, but I'll go find someone else to help me. I don't want to sway your opinions."

"Don't go," Zay told her. "You're not the one who's being ridiculous right now."

"I don't want to make this any worse than it already is," Maya said, her eyes meeting Riley's briefly. "I'll see you around. I'll call you later if I can't figure it out," she added to Farkle before gathering her books and walking away.

Riley smirked, proud of herself. She prepared herself to sit down at the table when Billy stopped her. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. "You just drove Maya away, and now you think we'll let you sit here?"

"I thought you said-" Riley said, confused.

"We said it was open to both of you, before you decided to question our loyalties and then proceed to drive your best friend into basically exile," Lucas clarified. "You're not welcome to sit here anymore."

"This whole thing in itself is utter ludicrous," Farkle sighed. "You are not making things better by acting this way, Riley."

"Who says I want to make things better?" Riley snapped.

"Maya apologized," Billy reminded her. "It's you who's in the wrong now."

Suddenly mortified and furious that her friends would side with Maya, Riley picked up her things. "You guys think she's right? Don't hold your breath for my help when she stabs you all in the back like she did to me."

When she finally left, the boys stared at each other in equal shock. "What are we going to do?" Farkle asked finally.

"It's not up to us," Lucas said, turning a page in his chemistry book.

"Yeah, but we're caught in the crossfire, man," Zay said. "Like, hugely caught in the crossfire."

"If Riley thinks we're siding with Maya, she's going to take us down," Billy added. "We're as much a part of it as they are."

Lucas groaned. "And all I wanted was a nice and peaceful senior year. Why did everything have to start going wrong now?"

 **-GMW-**

"My brotha!" Josh said when Cory flung the door open.

"My brotha!" Cory replied, grinning. "Glad you're here. We need your help."

"My help?" Josh asked, confused.

"Riley and Maya are fighting again," Cory said as Josh walked inside. He slammed the door shut. "It's really bad this time."

"Yeah, Maya mentioned something like that, but didn't go into specifics. But why do you need me to help?" Josh wasn't exactly the helpful type when it came to people problems.

"Eric's out of the state on official senatorial business, so you're kind of like the second person I came to," Cory said, grinning cheekily. "I figured that if my older brother could fix them, maybe my younger brother could too? It's also because you're closer in age and will be able to relate a little better to what they're both going through," he added seriously.

"Can't you relate to it better? You and Shawn went through it. I didn't have a best friend to fight with this stuff over," Josh groaned.

"Josh, just try and talk to Riley, please." Cory sounded upset. "I'm just at wits end with this girl. Also, we were supposed to go on vacation with Maya and her mother over the holidays, and Riley's trying to talk me into forcing Maya to stay here!"

Josh shook his head. "I'll do my best, but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you, Josh. This means a lot to me." Cory clapped his brother on the back and sent Josh on his way to Riley's room.

Josh knocked once, and the door opened a fraction. The room was completely pitch black. Josh stepped inside, bracing himself for the worst. He closed the door and spoke into the darkness: "Riley?"

"What do you want?" A bitter Riley Matthews asked from somewhere in the room.

Josh frowned. Riley's room wasn't big, but in the dark expanse he could see nothing in front of him. "Can you at least turn on a light?" he asked, exasperated.

"No."

"Riley, please don't be like this," Josh tried.

"I don't want to talk to you. You're on Maya's side," Riley accused.

Josh held his hands up. "I'm not anyone's side."

"Bullshit."

"I'm really not. I have no idea what went down between the two of you. And I'd rather hear it from you than from Lucas and Farkle when they break down my dorm door later tonight," Josh said, referring to the text message he'd gotten from Lucas earlier that evening. That text message had convinced him to pay a visit to Cory's to check to see if everything was all right. As it turned out, things were far from it. "Please talk to me, Riles. I'm here to help."

Riley sniffed and suddenly, Josh was blinded by the light switch being flicked on. "What do you want to know?" Riley sniffled. "Maya isn't my best friend anymore. She didn't consult me in her decision-"

"Yes, because that was her decision to make, not yours," Josh interrupted, and shrank back when she shot him a look that could kill. "Sorry. Continue."

"Then I find out she lied to me about getting into Juilliard," Riley said angrily.

"She did what?" Josh demanded. "Okay, that was not a smart move on her part."

"No kidding," Riley snapped. "Then she proceeded to tell me that I should be glad that she's moving to another state, because that way I have Lucas and Farkle and Blake all to myself to choose from. She's nuts."

Josh bit his lip. "Why would she say that?"

"Because she seems to think that I'm with Blake just for the sake of dating someone!" Riley shouted.

"There's no need to shout," Josh cautioned.

"AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF," Riley continued, her voice rising at an alarmingly fast rate, "LUCAS AND FARKLE SIDED WITH HER TODAY AT LUNCH AND I'M LOSING ALL MY FRIENDS AND I FEEL ALL ALONE!" Then she burst into tears.

Immediately, Josh was at her side and wrapped her in a hug. "It's going to be all right," he told her. "Why did they take her side?"

"I got mad because they let Maya sit with them at lunch today and they're supposed to be on my side! So when I called them out on it-"

"Hold on, that was today, right? Lucas told me about it," Josh said, staring at his niece. "You weren't very nice to Maya at all."

"Please, spare me. I had every right to be a bitch to her after all the hurtful things she said to me," Riley said, rolling her eyes.

"Since when does someone being a bitch to you mean you can be a bitch back?" Josh asked her. "That doesn't sound logical."

"Nothing about this fight is logical," Riley muttered.

"Sure it is." Josh looked her in the eye. "Best friends, since the dawn of time, are faced with sudden and drastic change. They're moving away from each other for the first time. It's logical that both of you would be upset and therefore make rash decisions in order to keep the other one with you. In spite of that, you were clearly in the wrong at lunch today. What's more is that Maya shouldn't have said those things to you today. You're both at fault here, and if you want to make things right, you've both got to apologize to each other." Josh didn't even know where this was coming from, words just kept tumbling out of his mouth. "You know I'm right."

"But is Maya?" Riley whispered. "Am I just with Blake because I'm that desperate to be in a relationship?"

"Do you like him?" Josh asked.

"Of course I do."

"Why did you start dating him?"

"Because he asked me out."

"Okay...any other reason? Why did you stay with him then?" Josh inquired.

"He was nice." Riley didn't know how else to phrase it.

"That's not enough, Riley. Give me something." Josh stared out Riley's bay window, to the lights of New York. "Look. When I'm with Maya, there's just something about her that when I see her, even if I'm having the shittiest day of my life, things seem better all of a sudden. She always makes me smile, even when I'm just thinking about her." Sure enough, as he continued on, he started to smile. "She makes my heart beat like, a million times a minute when we're together. I love spending time with her. Can you say the same thing about you and Blake?"

Riley fell silent. "No."

"So maybe you don't like him as much as I like Maya. But there's gotta be something that attracts you to him, isn't there?" Josh asked finally, feeling slightly less manly for spilling his feelings to his niece. But the room was silent for a very, _very_ long time.

 **A/N:**

 **So what do you think Riley's answer is going to be? Are you surprised by the way their friendship took a turn in this chapter after their fight? How do you think they're going to fix things (if at all)?**

 **Let me know what you think so far (and what you want to happen!) Leave me a review and maybe I'll make your wants into happens ;)**

 **\- Lauren.**


	11. Chapter 11: Girl Meets the Tandem Trio

**YOU ALL ASKED FOR MORE JOSHAYA, SO YOU WERE REWARDED! LEAVE ME REVIEWS, I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR INPUT!** **\- LAUREN**

 **-GMW-**

As soon as he left Riley's, he was accosted by Lucas and Farkle on Broadway. "We need to talk to you," Farkle said breathlessly.

"Okay, what about?" Josh asked.

"We need your help," Lucas said. "We need to get Riley and Maya back together. Everything's a mess."

"Look, I did talk to Riley just a few minutes ago," Josh admitted. "But this has to come from them."

"Yeah, that's what we thought," Farkle said. "Then Riley called us traitors and we were just as in deep as the two of them."

Josh sighed. He had a date with Maya in twenty minutes, and if he was late again there wouldn't be another. "Why do you think I can help?" he asked finally.

"You need to find a way to go on vacation with them," Lucas said. "And make sure things don't get any worse. Why aren't you going, isn't it a family vacation?"

"Cory asked, but I didn't really want to go," Josh replied. "I didn't want to spend anymore time with Maya than I had to, since at the time he asked she was still with you. It's also not possible for me to go anymore, unless one of them suddenly can't go."

"What about Maya's mom?" Farkle asked. "Katy has Topanga's to look after."

"Yeah, but she's got someone filling in for her," Josh replied. "She figured since Shawn wasn't coming, she might as well be there for Maya."

"Well, think of something. Tell Cory you want to go. Something. Please." Farkle hadn't looked this desperate since, well, he hadn't ever looked this desperate. "This vacation needs to go well for them to even have a chance to reconcile."

Josh sighed. "I guess I'll think of something."

"Thank you, man." Lucas looked relieved. "We owe you big time."

"Just try to keep them from clawing each others' eyes out for the last week of school, okay? You do your part and I'll try to hold onto my end of the bargain." The boys agreed this was a good compromise, and miraculously, Josh was only 2 minutes late meeting Maya.

"You're late," she accused. "I thought you wanted this," she added jokingly.

Josh grinned and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hair. "I could've been later."

Maya rolled her eyes. "And girlfriend-less." That sobered him up quickly, and they quickly claimed their bowling lane.

Fifteen minutes later, Maya held a steady lead over her boyfriend, and was dancing around the room. "You suck," she told him when she returned. "Then again, how could anyone beat me?"

Josh groaned. "It's not one of my better nights, that's for sure. I'm usually not this bad!"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Maya mocked, and proceeded to throw another strike. "Yes!"

"No more bowling," Josh insisted after their game had finished. Maya had won all three games they'd played, and it wasn't like Josh hadn't been trying. He had, she just happened to kick his ass. At one point, he'd thought the bowling balls he threw were somehow attracted to the gutters, since he'd certainly hit more gutters than pins all night.

"You're just a sore loser," Maya teased.

Josh leaned down to kiss her. "Maybe I let you win."

"If you did, you're an ass," Maya replied, tilting her face up to meet his lips with hers. "But I know you didn't, because you got frustrated."

Josh laughed. "You know me too well."

"So, where to next, Uncle Boing?" Maya asked, smiling.

"I don't know, where did you want to go?" Josh asked in response, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

But instead of saying dinner, Maya's smile faded. "You're supposed to know," she pouted. "But I'm actually not hungry."

"Why not?" Josh asked, staring at his girlfriend in shock.

"I just haven't been hungry lately."

"Maya, you can't just stop eating," Josh said reproachfully.

"I haven't stopped, I'm just not hungry lately," Maya said, rolling her eyes. "Shawn and my mom have been practically force-feeding me at dinner."

"Then I'll take a page out of their book," Josh said. "Is this because of you and Riley?"

Maya bit her lip. "Please, just take me home, Josh. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"You have to talk to me, Maya. I'm here for you." Josh looked steadily into her gorgeous blue eyes. "I'm always here for you."

"Cory told Shawn that Riley didn't want me to come on vacation with her," Maya said quietly as they walked down Fifth Avenue. "Did I really screw up that much?"

"Maya," Josh sighed. "You didn't screw up. Riley's being stubborn."

"I think I really screwed up. I just don't know what to do anymore."

They walked for a while, silent in thought. They ended up in Central Park, sitting down on a park bench. Josh took a deep breath. "Maya, you made the right decision. Who cares if your decision didn't match what Riley had planned for the two of you?"

"It's not about Rhode Island anymore," Maya said softly. "I lied to her about getting into Juilliard. I think that's what really broke her."

"Riley will come around," Josh told her, but even now he wasn't so sure. "You're best friends. You can't stay mad at each other forever."

"I guess," Maya said skeptically. "But we'll see. Can we go now?"

 **-GMW-**

Things went downhill from there. Maya continued to pull away from her friends, and by the end of the last week before the holiday break, Lucas and Farkle hadn't even spoken to her once. Riley had become friends with the Tandem Trio. The Tandem Trio had been best friends since kindergarten and all danced at the same studio (Tandem Dance Complex) that Riley had danced at for the last six years. However, Riley had always regarded the Tandem Trio to be stuck-up and mean, and never once considered becoming friends with them. So to see Riley eating lunch with the Tandem girls that Thursday before the break was slightly alarming to Lucas.

"They're all wearing their Tandem jackets," he whispered to Farkle.

"Riley hates them," Farkle whispered back in shock.

"Apparently not anymore." Lucas just stared helplessly at Riley Matthews. "This isn't good."

"I mean, they do dance together," Farkle tried to come up with an logical explanation as to why Riley would be joining the Tandem Trio. "It's not completely out of whack."

"Dude, it's so out of whack," Lucas insisted. "Riley has always hated them! For the last six years! What changed?"

"She needed friends," Farkle said flatly. "I can't even look anymore," he added, when Addison said something and the group (including Riley) burst out laughing. "It makes me sick."

"Let's get out of here," Lucas said, sighing heavily. "She's gone."

Across the cafeteria, Addison leaned over to Riley. "So, Lucas Friar is single?"

Riley made a face. "Yeah, Maya really screwed up in more ways than one."

"Isn't it weird that she's dating your uncle?" Emily asked.

"Of course, it's always been weird," Riley giggled. "But whatever. I'm over it."

"It's about time you joined the Tandem Trio," Kendall added. "But now we're a foursome."

"We can just call it the Tandem Troupe for now," Addison sighed. "But you're right, Ken, we need a new group name."

"I can't believe you were friends with her all those years, what a bitch," Emily told Riley. "You're so much better off without her."

"Yeah," Riley said, making a face. "I did all this shit to help her, and she repaid me by stabbing me in the back."

"Don't worry, we're not gonna betray you," Addison said, grinning. "Besides, we could really use your help at the studio. Our trio is a hot mess."

Riley knew they were just sucking up to her, since it was obvious they were nowhere near her level of dance ability. She knew it, and they knew it too. Her five-year reign as National Soloist in the Senior Competitive Division spoke for itself. But she ignored it. "It's not that bad," Riley lied. "You guys just need to work on your timing. Just a few minor tweaks here and there."

"Maybe you could watch it and give us pointers?" Kendall asked hopefully.

Riley nodded. "Sure, why not?" As the bell rang for lunch, the girls headed for their next classes, but Riley spent most of her advanced chemistry class thinking. She knew from the look on Lucas's face when she'd sat down with the girls for lunch that she'd made a huge mistake. But the truth was, the Trio wasn't as snarky or snobby as she'd originally thought. They were really understanding of her situation. The Trio ruled the school. She was popular, and she was finally feeling like she'd settled into her senior year. She'd regretted not befriending them sooner. There wouldn't have been so much animosity between them through all her years at Tandem. _Better late than never, I guess,_ Riley thought, copying down the chemical equations from the board and into her notebook.

Her phone buzzed, breaking her daze. A quick glance at the screen told her it was from Emily. _Trio's meeting at 2:30 today! You'd better join us._

That wasn't an invitation. Riley blinked. Nor was it a suggestion.

It was a demand.

No.

A _threat_.

Swallowing the lump growing in her throat, Riley wasn't sure what to do. She slid her phone underneath her textbook and continued to copy down what was on the board. Had she been wrong about her second impressions of the Tandem Trio? 2:30 was halfway through last period. Her last period was history. Which her father happened to teach. Riley groaned inwardly. There was no way out. If she skipped, her father would kill her. If she didn't go, the Trio would kill her.

Either way she was dead.

 **-GMW-**

"Where are we going?" Riley asked nervously as Addison led her forward.

"Think of it as an initiation," Addison replied smoothly. "We don't just let anyone into our group."

"Ella Hathaway wanted in two years ago," Emily added, from somewhere to Riley's right.

"Ella doesn't dance with us anymore," Riley said, confused.

"Exactly," Kendall said with a giggle.

Riley couldn't even see, as soon as she'd met up with them at the studio, they'd put the blindfold on her and dragged her off. She'd managed to convince her father she wasn't feeling well and managed to leave early. But she was beginning to regret doing so. "What are you going to make me do?" she tried to ask.

Emily laughed. "You'll find out soon enough. We're almost here."

 _Where's that?_ Riley thought to herself. She frowned. _Maya would never have let me go._ A guilty thought occurred to her. _Maya was in history this afternoon, she knew I was faking being sick. If she and I were still friends...she would've come with me. I wish she had._

"We're here," Addison announced some time later, ripping off Riley's blindfold. "This is sacred ground," she said finally.

Riley took in her surroundings, and swallowed. "Okay. What do I have to do?"

"Do you know where we are?" Kendall asked.

"Of course I do," Riley snapped. "But, uh, why am I here?"

"It's part one of your five-part initiation." Emily looked her over. "Take your Tandem jacket off," she ordered. "Get up onstage. There's no going back now. Either you go through with this, or we find a way to get you kicked out of the studio."

Seeing as Addison's parents owned Tandem, Riley figured they were serious. Getting kicked out of Tandem in her senior year would mean the end of her scholarship to Juilliard. She swallowed. "Fine. I'll do it."

 **A/N:**

 **NO RILEY DON'T DO IT**

 **SORRY IF THIS SUCKED.**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **LAUREN.**


	12. Chapter 12: Girl Meets Breakup

**First of all, I am so so so sorry for the late update. I came down with a bout of bronchitis and ear infection, and then I was on vacation before school started. Then school started, and I got lost in trying to get back into the swing of things. Hopefully I can update more now, but I'm warning you all that it won't be as often as it was in the summer.**

 **Hope you're all still following,**

 **Lauren.**

 **-** **GMW-**

Riley had never been so glad for a break in school.

The winter holidays were just one day away, and then her family was going to California for vacation. Partly because she had three dance competitions during the break, but also because it was time to get away from New York. The city was crazy in the month leading up to the holidays, because people were always trying to buy last minute gifts for family and friends.

But first, she had to get through the last two days.

"Morning," she said when she arrived at the breakfast table.

"There's been a change in plans," Cory told her immediately. "It turns out Maya's mother won't be able to come with us to California, because we'll be gone for too long and your mother can't find anyone else to watch the shop while we're gone. So instead, Josh is going to come with us."

"Yippee," Riley said sarcastically.

"I thought you enjoyed having your uncle around," Topanga said, confused.

"I do, but he and Maya are going to be gross the entire two weeks," Riley sighed.

"Have you two made up yet?" her mother sighed.

"No, but I'm working on it," Riley admitted. She'd backed out of the Tandem Trio's offer to join their troupe, and was now on probation at the studio. She was terrified of losing her spot on Tandem's competitive team, but she figured Addison's mother knew how valuable she was to the team. It didn't matter how toxic Addison thought Riley was to the team, Riley didn't think she'd be kicked off. But instead of resting on her laurels, she wanted to prove that she belonged there. She had been thinking a lot about it lately, and she'd realized that Maya had been right that day they'd had their falling out: she was only dating Blake for the sake of dating someone. She knew now that it was unfair to give him the wrong impression, and she had to break it off sooner rather than later. She was only making herself more miserable by hanging on.

"Thanks for the breakfast," she said, standing up from the table. She poured her hot chocolate into a thermos and picked up her schoolbag. "I've got an early start."

"Have a good day at school then," Cory said, smiling.

"I'll try," Riley said glumly, and set off through the snowy streets of Greenwich Village. The snow was falling fast, and the flakes were thick and heavy. The snow was up to her knees by the time she finally reached school, and her stockings were soaked. Oh well.

"Riles, you look a mess," Farkle observed when she finally stumbled into homeroom.

Riley glanced at her phone screen, wincing as she spotted her red blotchy cheeks. Her hair had been blown askew thanks to the winter wind, and her stockings were two different colours now, thanks to the snow that had melted. "Not much I can do now," she sighed.

"Were you crying?" Farkle asked warily.

Riley shook her head. "Nope, just the evil weather. I walked today."

"I thought you normally take the subway," Farkle said, confused.

"I don't know what I was thinking this morning," she sighed. "Did you pick a project topic?"

"Yeah, we're doing the London smog," Farkle said, grinning.

Riley laughed. "I'm surprised it's not Belgium 1831."

"That was middle school, this is high school, Riley," Farkle groaned.

"I'm just teasing," she said, grinning. "Tell me all about the smog."

 **-GMW-**

Maya sat down at the lunch table with Zay and Lucas. "Has anyone seen Farkle?" she asked. "I've got another calculus question for him."

"Yeah, he and Riley are working on their history project in the library," Zay replied. "I heard they're doing London smog."

"No way," Lucas said in disbelief. "Belgium 1831 was an option! I thought for sure they'd choose that one."

"Apparently Farkle chose the topic," Zay replied. "So I don't know what's going on in that little mastermind's brain."

Maya sat down. "How are you two at derivatives then?"

Lucas shrugged. "All right."

Zay rolled his eyes. "You're asking me?"

"Guys," Farkle said, rushing up to the table. He slammed his books down on the table. "Shit's going down."

"Say what now?" Maya asked, blinking. Farkle _never_ swore.

"Riley's going to break up with Blake today," Farkle revealed. "She just told me."

"And you ran out on her?" Zay asked.

"No, we were done our project. She just dropped it on me and then left, so I came straight here," Farkle said, sitting down.

"Okay, well we all knew they weren't gonna last," Lucas said. "But onto bigger things: why didn't you pick Belgium 1831 for your history project?"

Farkle groaned. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this, am I?"

Everyone laughed. Maya smiled. Everything was starting to feel normal, four months into the school year. And of course they were falling into their usual niche just as they were to break for two weeks.

"So Maya, I heard your mom's not going to California with you guys?" Lucas asked, at the same time as Maya tried to say, "Farkle, I need your help."

Maya shook her head. "She can't leave Topanga's, and I'm upset of course, but I understand. Besides, we were mostly going there because of Riley. Since the two of us aren't speaking, I was debating between staying her and going, but then Josh said he'd go, so I figured I might as well spend more time with him."

"That makes sense," Lucas agreed, exchanging a look with Farkle that she couldn't place. "I would hope it's not awkward."

"Oh, it's going to be awkward, all right," Maya groaned. "Riley and I are still fighting and yet we're going to watch her compete. I don't know what to make of it all."

"You'll be fine," Farkle reassured her. "Now, what did you need my help for?"

While Maya and Farkle worked through a truly challenging page of calculus equations, Riley was pacing back and forth outside of Blake's classroom, waiting for his class to be dismissed. She tried to calm her nerves, but her stomach was in knots and she had no idea how to tell him.

 _I have to,_ she thought to herself. _It's not fair to either of us if we keep this going._

The bell rang and Riley waited for Blake to come out. When he finally did, she grabbed his hand and dragged him outside to the courtyard, where there weren't many students milling about.

"Riley, what's going on?" Blake asked, confused.

They came to a stop and Riley turned to face him. "I have to tell you something," she mumbled.

"Okay, what?" Blake replied.

Riley sighed. "I don't really know how to say this."

Blake's face fell. "You're breaking up with me, aren't you."

"How'd you know?" Riley asked, shocked. She winced. "Was it that obvious?"

"A little," Blake admitted. "Usually when someone leads off with that, it never ends well. Why though?"

Riley swallowed hard, but managed to tell him. "I'm really sorry I've been leading you on this whole time. I didn't realize I was doing it until my big blowup with Maya."

"It's okay," Blake sighed. "I'm just glad you didn't wait any longer than you did. Neither of us would've been happy."

"Thanks for being so good with this," Riley said. "I just want you to know that I really did like you. It's just that things have changed, and I'm starting to realize that."

Blake gave her a hug. "Goodbye, Riley."

"Have a good holiday break," Riley said softly, and then he walked away. A light snowfall began, adding to the already tall snowbanks. After he got inside, Riley followed him in, but instead of going after him, she headed to the cafeteria to join her friends.

"So did you do it?" Farkle asked when she arrived at the table with her lunch.

"I did, and I feel so awful," Riley sighed. "I think I really hurt him, even though he took it really well."

"Well, now you can go into the holidays free," Lucas said. "And just focus on your competition."

"Yeah, I guess, besides the fact that the Tandem trio wants my blood," Riley muttered. "Addison was beyond upset when she found out her mom didn't kick me out of the studio."

"They can't do anything without compromising your studio's chances at Nationals," Zay reminded her.

"Yeah, but they can keep making my life miserable within reason," Riley said bitterly. "Why did I ever think it was a good idea to join up with them?"

"Because you and I weren't speaking," Maya said, so quietly that Riley thought she'd imagined it at first. Her eyes landed on Maya's. "And you wanted friends. It's like what you did with Blake...I got a boyfriend, and you wanted one too."

Riley sighed. "You're right. I'm so sorry, Maya. I was being stupid."

"So was I," Maya admitted. "I'm sorry too. We'll always be best friends."

The two girls shared a hug, despite being at opposite ends of the table. "Uh, your scarf is in my pasta," Farkle groaned.

Riley pulled away to look at her scarf, discovering it was indeed covered in tomato sauce. "Oops," she giggled.

"Now it won't be an awkward vacation," Maya said happily.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Sure, as long as you and Josh keep the PDA to hugs and hand-holding."

Maya grinned. "No promises."

Riley groaned and wiped the sauce of her scarf with a napkin. "Great."

 **-GMW-**

Riley stepped into the dance studio for the last time before the holiday break. "Hello Riley," Erica Crane said from behind the front desk. "Here for your solo rehearsal?"

"Yes," Riley said. "I want to talk to you about Addie for a moment-"

"I understand what's been going on with my daughter, Riley. She's been acting out for a long time."

"Whatever she told you about me to put me on probation, I just want to let you know it's not true," Riley said quietly.

"Yes, Emily came to talk to me after classes yesterday to tell me what the three of them put you through. Which is why I was planning to talk to you after your rehearsal and take you off probation." Erica smiled at her most talented dancer.

Riley beamed. "Thank you, Ms. Erica. It means a lot to me."

"You being on this dance team means a lot to the studio, and I wouldn't jeopardize that unless you were being harmful to another dancer. Now, go on inside, Mal is waiting for you."

Riley headed into the change room to take off her school clothes and put on her dance shorts and shoes. She pulled her top off and shoved all her clothes into her dance bag before walking into Studio D, which was Tandem's designated solo rehearsal room. "Hi Ms. Mal," she said, smiling.

"Hello, Riley, I'm so glad to see you today." Mallory Watson was Riley's favourite dance teacher, and she'd been choreographing Riley's solos since Riley had joined the competitive team. "Are you excited for California?"

"Yeah," Riley said, "but I'm worried about qualifying for Nationals, especially since we're going west coast this year."

"Well, let's run your solo and see what we can do about getting you super ready for California then," Mal said, winking.

Riley loved her solo this year. She'd always loved competing a solo, since it showed that her studio head and team had faith in her to bring home a studio win by herself. In past years, her solos had been more of the jazz variety. This year, she was allowed to perform two solos, and was given artistic license with both. She'd chosen an open solo for her first one, which was a jazz-hip hop-acro solo. But the solo she was working on with Ms. Mal was purely contemporary, and she loved how mature it was.

The best part about dancing was how free Riley felt. The last few weeks of her life had been anything but ordinary, with her fight with Maya and her drama with the Tandem trio. She could put all of the drama in her life away for three minutes and focus on dancing. And it was a great feeling.

Once Riley had finished her solo, she and Ms. Mal cleaned the routine from top to bottom, and at the end of her two-hour solo rehearsal, Riley left Tandem feeling a lot more confident going into California.

She was ready to take the west coast by storm.


	13. Chapter 13: Girl Meets Confidence

So while Riley had to go to rehearsals, the Matthews family plus Maya went to the beach for the day. And now that she and Riley had made up, Maya was suddenly a lot happier she was on vacation. She was in California with her best friend and her boyfriend. Life couldn't possibly get better. In fact, the longer Maya spent in California, the more she found herself wanting to stay here. In fact, while the Matthews' went to the beach for the third day in the row, she decided to go off on her own adventure, camera and sketchbook in hand. The camera was an early Christmas present from Shawn, who was off in Hawaii doing a major photo assignment. She wasn't sure whether she was going to take pictures or draw them, but either way, she was determined to add to her portfolio, just in case she wanted to apply to schools out here.

"Where do you think you're going?" Josh asked when Maya came down to breakfast with her camera around her neck and a hobo bag to hold her pencils and sketchbook, instead of a beach bag and cover-up, like she had for the past two days..

"Not to the beach, that's for sure," Maya replied, stopping and popping a hip. "I figured I'd walk around the city for a bit."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Josh asked, but the tone he used made it clear to Maya that it wasn't an offer.

She made a face. "Do you have to?" she whined.

Josh laughed. "Yeah, I do."

"I agree with Josh, Maya," Cory said. "I'd feel a bit better if you went with somebody. I really don't want to tell your mother we lost you in California."

"You scared of my mother like you are of Farkle's mom, Matthews?" Maya teased.

"I'm not scared of Jennifer anymore," Cory insisted.

"Of course you aren't," Maya said, smirking. "That would explain why your eyes get super big every time you see her."

Everyone laughed. Cory rolled his eyes. "It's not an option, Maya. Someone has to come with you. I'm not letting you out alone in California."

"Fine," Maya grumbled.

So she and Josh set off for the pier, which was the closest destination that Maya had on her short list. They walked in silence for a bit, but it was definitely awkward. Maya wasn't sure why. She stopped short at once, and Josh, who was walking at a quicker pace than she was, stopped ahead of her.

"What?" Josh asked uncertainly, turning around to look at his girlfriend.

"What's going on?" Maya asked.

"With me? Nothing," Josh said.

"It feels really weird," Maya mumbled.

Josh took several steps until he was next to her, and laced his fingers with hers. "I know. Maybe it's because...for the first time, there's no one against us being together?"

Maya smiled sadly. "I think you're right."

"Why don't we spend a couple more hours together, and if it's still awkward, I'll leave," Josh suggested.

"No, I don't want you to," Maya admitted. She smiled. "I like having you around."

"I like being around," Josh replied, and winked. "Then let's keep going."

The couple laced hands and spent the next two hours walking all over the Boardwalk at Venice Beach. Maya would snap a couple of pictures of anything and everything in sight, not wanting to forget a single thing she saw. She decided to leave her sketchbook in her bag. She'd sketch some of the pictures she'd taken later, back at the hotel.

"Gimme your camera," Josh said, "I'll talk a picture of you."

"That's okay," Maya said, shaking her head. "This camera is my baby. If anyone touches it, they'll die. That includes you."

Josh laughed. "All right. Fair enough."

They stopped for food at a local cafe. Maya snapped pictures left, right, and centre, loving the vintage feel of the restaurant. Maybe she'd draw this later, she thought. "Enough," Josh whined. "You're taking so many pictures, we haven't really been talking at all!"

Maya lowered the camera briefly, and then smirked. "What?" Josh asked, and then flinched as the flash went off. "Maya!" he groaned. Maya glanced at the picture she'd taken, her heart skipping a beat.

"You don't look bad," she said as nonchalantly as she could.

"Yeah, right, I-" Josh stopped short as she turned the camera to face him. His eyebrows shot up. "You take a mean picture, Maya."

She grinned. "You look hot," she said truthfully.

"Yeah?" Josh teased.

"Yeah," she replied, and set the camera down on the table so that they could order.

 **-GMW-**

"Riley, you need to get to the stage!" Ms. Mal shouted.

"I can't find my costume!" Riley wailed.

"You're due onstage in fourteen numbers, why aren't you warming up?" Erica demanded, walking into the room.

"I can't find my costume!" Riley repeated.

Erica stopped and turned to her daughter. "Addison, where is Riley's costume? I gave you all the costumes this morning to hang up on the rack!"

"I don't know, I hung it up," Addison said innocently.

Riley threw her hands up. "Okay, so what am I going to wear?"

"Just put on a sports bra and shorts for now," Ms. Mal told her. "I'm going to run your number once and then we're going to go find your costume. If we can't find it, you're going on without it."

Riley knew Addison had done something to her costume, but she pushed the thoughts out of her mind. She was a professional, and professionals didn't throw a tantrum just because she didn't have her costume with her. But five minutes later, she and Ms. Mal were poking inside every costume bag and behind every nook and cranny of the dressing room.

No costume bag.

"This is so unfair," Riley said flatly. "I _know_ Addison did something. Or Emily or Kendall."

"We won't know for sure. Meanwhile, you're due onstage in six numbers. I think you're just going to have to dance in that," Ms. Mal sighed. "I'm sorry, Riley. Maybe we didn't bring it from the hotel."

"Hey, Riley, is this your costume?" Aline Yeung asked, coming into the room with a costume bag. "I found it in the shower in the bathroom!"

Riley's eyes grew enormous as she rushed over and opened the costume bag. "Oh, thank god," Riley said. "I think I can wear it."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ms. Mal demanded. "Go put it on."

"Thanks, Aline," Riley called as she rushed behind the changing curtain. "You're a life-saver."

 **-GMW-**

"Please welcome to the stage, a senior contemporary solo, entry number 124, this is Riley performing I'm Alive!"

Riley gracefully stepped onto the stage and hit her opening position. She wasn't nervous, despite the Trio's obvious attempts to sabotage her performance. They'd hid her costume in the bathroom, so for about 30 minutes before she had to go onstage, she was looking for her costume. But she'd found it, and to her relief, there was nothing wrong with it. Her hair was down for this number, but for her duet it was tied back in a bun. But that was all in the past, and she had to focus on the performance she had to give. She'd done this number so many times that it was all muscle memory. The beginning notes of the music began, and she started her dance. _Step, step, step, pause. Step, step, step, pause. Leg lift, arch back, roll down, stand up._ She sailed through her routine with ease, and it was so hard not to smile while she was dancing. But she tried her best, and she finished to raucous applause.

"She nailed it," Maya whispered to Josh in the audience as she applauded for her best friend. "That was the best I've ever seen her dance."

"She was pretty good," Josh agreed. "But there are still some great dancers here today. When does she perform her next dance?"

Maya flipped through the program. "In an hour, it's her duet."

Josh raised an eyebrow. "I thought she was doing two solos?"

"I think she and her teacher decided that her contemporary solo was stronger for the West Coast. They probably decided to save the open solo for another competition back in the East Coast," Maya said quietly. "But I'm really excited for her group dance. It's like super hardcore jazz."

"When are they performing that one?" Josh asked her.

Maya didn't see the dance listed anywhere in the program, so she said, "Probably tomorrow. I think today's mostly solos, duets, and trios, anyways."

"So she's only dancing twice tonight?" Josh confirmed.

Maya nodded. "What do you think?" she asked him. "I mean, it's the first competition you've been too."

"I guess I never realized what an amazing dancer she was," Josh said. "I knew she was great, but seeing her dance in person is incredible. It's no wonder that she got into Juilliard." Maya swallowed the lump in her throat when Josh mentioned Juilliard. She was happy for Riley, but if she was such a 'great' artist, why hadn't she gotten into the school? Josh realizing that he'd slipped, quickly apologized. "Sorry. I know how much it sucks for you. But you're better off."

"How so?" Maya asked sadly.

"Because RISD is a better school for art students," Josh replied as the next dancer stepped onstage. "And that's where you're meant to be."

"Thanks," Maya whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. He always knew what to say to make her feel better.

 **A/N: Riley's solo is to Sia's new song 'Alive', which is intense and amazing and so Sia. So I recommend you go listen to it. Also, here's the link for Riley's competition outfits:**

www dot polyvore dot com slash rileys_dancewear/set?id=177660453 (replace the dots and slashes with actual periods and slashes)

 **I'll be posting some more of her competition outfits for the next couple of chapters, basically as long as Riley's competing new dances. If you guys want me to do outfits for other characters, leave me a review saying what character and for what event!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Lauren.**


	14. Chapter 14: Girl Meets Secret Date

**A/N: Here are the outfits for this chapter! I feel like picking outfits really helps me become one with the characters I'm trying to create, and their fashion senses are a part of who they are. I really enjoyed picking outfits for them. Maya's more laid back, but Riley's gone all out because she's representing New York at Nationals, and you'll see that in the skirt she's 'wearing' in this chapter, the NY skyline is on it. I thought that was a neat touch. Here's the link!**

 **I have to "read" the stupid URL because FF doesn't approve of links apparently:**

 **www dot polyvore dot com cgi/set?id=177916940 (just replace the 'dot' part with an actual period)**

 **Read on! - Laur**

 **-GMW-**

Maya paced back and forth by the beds in the hotel room she was sharing with Riley. She was trying to figure out what she could get Josh for Christmas. But she was having a hard time figuring out one.

"Just stop pacing, will you?" Riley groaned, from where she was sitting in the middle splits on her bed. "You've been pacing for so long you're going to wear holes in the carpet."

"Then help me," Maya wailed.

"Hold on, does that mean you're this unprepared for everyone's present?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow. "I helped you unpack your suitcase, and I didn't see anyone's Christmas gift in there."

Maya rolled her eyes. "I'm not an idiot. I didn't put your present in my suitcase." She grinned. _It's not even in California. Yet._ She really hoped Riley would be happy with her Christmas gift. She'd spent a lot of money on it. Not that Riley cared about the money, but her present was pretty expensive. "Now, help me find one for Uncle Boing."

"I can't believe you didn't buy one before we left New York," Riley said, pulling out of her splits and sitting up.

"I wasn't sure what to get him and I figured I'd be able to find something for him out here, since it was cheaper. But now Christmas is in one day and I'm out of options," Maya groaned, flopping dramatically onto her own bed.

"Then I have a solution," Riley announced, standing up and walking over to Maya, pulling her up. "We're going window shopping until you find something to get him!"

"You'd really do that for me?" Maya asked gratefully, following Riley to the door.

"Of course, what are best friends for?" Riley said, grinning. "Let's go!"

 **-GMW-**

"So, what do you think?" Riley asked, batting her eyelashes, holding up a gorgeous dress to herself. "Do I look amazing?"

"Riles, I thought we were supposed to be shopping for Josh," Maya groaned. "Why are we in a prom dress store?"

Riley pouted. "I need a dress for awards!"

Maya sighed. "It looks amazing. Go try it on." As Riley squealed and dashed off towards the change rooms, Maya stared around the store. At Nationals, each soloist that finished in the top 20 in their age category were requested to wear a formal dress for the awards ceremony. Riley had 'forgotten' her dress back in New York, so she'd claimed, and so her father had given her some money to buy one here. Since Tandem's studio colours were pink, black, and white, the dresses that the dancers were required to wear had to be one of each of those colours. Luckily, the one that Riley'd grabbed off the rack was light pink. Maya grabbed a couple more dresses for her friend and followed her off to the dressing room.

It looked like Josh's present would have to wait.

In the end, Riley decided on a one-shoulder light pink dress with black high heels. "Thanks for helping me, Maya," she said as the two girls left the store.

"Now, can we please go find Josh a present?" Maya asked. "It's almost dinner time."

"Sorry," Riley said. "Of course."

Stumbling upon Josh's favourite store, the two girls entered and went in opposite directions. Maya went straight for the boys section. Riley, well, went towards the girls section. Of course. Maya was looking at leather jackets when she heard Riley's voice.

"What are you doing?" It was shaky and loud. Maya forgot all about the jackets as she raced over to the girls section, where she found her best friend backed into a corner.

"Back away from her." Maya's voice was low and deadly calm.

The girls turned to face her. "Oh look, Riley, your best friend is here to save you," Addison sneered.

"I'm not afraid of you," Maya told them. "I can't speak for Riley. C'mon Riles, let's go."

Riley pushed through Emily and Kendall and over to Maya. "Stop harassing me," Riley said angrily to the Trio. "Or I'll go to your mother."

"Like that'll do anything," Addison taunted.

"And I will leave." Riley had turned around and walked off, but Maya hadn't fast enough. She'd seen the shocked looks on the girls' faces, and turned to catch up with Riley. "Riles, wait up!" Maya called.

"I hate them so much," Riley said, sniffing.

"I know you do. Would you really leave? You'd be hurting the team," Maya tried to console her.

"I would, because I'd be happier and they'd suffer."

"That's not fair to the other girls who've worked hard all year," Maya told her.

"I know, but I'm so done at this point." Riley pulled a scarf off the rack. "What about this?"

Fifteen minutes later, the girls left the store with Josh's present and headed back to their hotel. "Riles," Maya asked finally. "Where did you buy your skirt?"

Riley grinned. "Secret."

"No, you have to tell me!" Maya whined. "I love it."

"I know you do," Riley said, spinning around on the sidewalk.

"I can't believe you're wearing heels," Maya groaned. "You're already like a giant!"

"It's not my fault you're short," Riley retorted. "You should've worn heels."

"I hate heels, they're so uncomfortable," Maya said. "And stop making me feel bad."

"Sorry, Maya," Riley sighed. "If you must know, I found the skirt at a vintage store in Soho."

"What were you doing down in Soho?" Maya demanded. "And since when are there vintage stores in Soho?"

Riley laughed. "It wasn't a day trip or anything, Smackle and I just got lost when we tried to get to Columbia University. You were in Rhode Island."

"So you realized you went south instead of north and just decided to go with it?" Maya asked, amused. That was so Riley, but very unlike Izzy. "I can't believe Iz would go for that."

"It took some convincing, but she's a girl just like the rest of us. We went into one shop and she didn't want to leave afterwards." They continued walking for a bit. "Maya...I have to tell you something."

"Yeah, what's up?" Maya asked.

"You remember Charlie?"

"Gardner? Yeah, he showed up randomly in New York a couple months ago. Why?" Maya asked.

"You know how he said he was going to a film school out here in LA?" Riley said. "We kind of made plans to hang out tonight."

"It's Christmas Eve, Riley," Maya said, raising an eyebrow. "Does your father know?"

Riley bit her lip. "No."

"Do you think he's gonna let you?" Maya continued.

"That's the thing. I don't want to tell him." Riley started walking very quickly, and Maya had to practically break into a sprint to catch up with her long-legged friend. "I need you to cover for me while I sneak out."

"You, sneak out?" Maya couldn't even believe what she was hearing. "That's not like you at all!"

Riley rolled her eyes. "I'm not a goody-two shoes anymore, Maya."

"I know you're not, Riles, but this is huge. It's not like we're back in Greenwich Village. Where are you guys meeting up, anyways?" Maya asked, suddenly concerned by Riley's personality change.

"There's a small coffee shop near his film school," Riley said softly. "We're meeting there?"

"Are his parents with him?" Maya asked.

"Why are you so interested?" Riley fired back.

"I want to make sure you'll be safe," Maya insisted.

"I'll be fine, Maya. I'm a mature, responsible adult."

"You're not an adult yet, Riley." Maya swallowed. "You're still only 17."

"Close enough. Maya, I know my own limits." Maya could see that Riley was determined to go through with this. She knew she had to support her. So she swallowed.

"What do you need me to do?"

 **-GMW-**

"Hey, Maya, where's Riley?" Cory asked when she came down for dinner that night.

"She's not feeling well. I think she's a little stressed about having to compete tomorrow," Maya lied.

"Talk about a stressful Christmas," Topanga said. "So she's not coming?"

"No, she's upstairs in our room, sleeping." Maya really hoped they wouldn't ask to go see her.

"Maybe I should go talk to her," Cory said, standing up.

"Cory, what Riley needs now is rest. She's been working 16-hour days, and the last thing she needs is us disturbing her. We'll see her in the morning, okay?" Topanga told her husband. "Let's just go to dinner."

Josh grabbed Maya's hand as the rest of the Matthews' walked away. "Why are you lying?" he murmured in her ear.

"I-I'm not," Maya stuttered.

"Yes, you are." Josh stopped her and looked right into her eyes. "Where is she?"

"If I tell you, you're going to insist we go stop her," Maya whispered. "She's not doing anything wrong. She's just hanging out with a friend."

"What friend?" Josh hissed. "Maya, I swear to god-"

"Josh, I wouldn't let her go anywhere dangerous without me," Maya snapped. "You know that."

"I just don't want Cory flipping out," Josh said as they began to walk again.

"I told her if she wasn't back before midnight I was telling her dad. I did try to talk her out of it, but she wasn't hearing any of it."

"Does she know about your surprise?" Josh asked her.

"No." Maya swallowed. "It's a surprise for a reason, Josh."

"I trust you," Josh told her as they caught up to his brother. "But if something happens to her, I won't be able to, ever again."

Maya nodded. The stakes were extremely high.

She just hoped Riley wouldn't ruin Christmas for them all.


	15. Chapter 15: Girl Meets Christmas Eve

"Hi," Riley said softly when she walked up to Charlie, who was sitting at a table.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Riles. You made it."

She smiled. "Yeah, with Maya's help. I'm kind of not supposed to be here right now."

Charlie smirked. "Sneaking out? I'm impressed. Take a seat," he added, so Riley sat down. "How's the dancing going?"

"Really well," Riley replied. "I placed third overall with my solo, which was enough to get me to State II."

"Why are you doing State in California?" Charlie asked.

"They weren't holding any State competitions in New York this year, so my studio decided to go to another one. My studio head thought, what better way to test our dances against the toughest competition in the United States, so that's why we're here."

"Because there's no coast like the West Coast," Charlie finished for her.

"Yeah, exactly," Riley said, smiling. "Still finishing my sentences."

"Yeah, kind of," Charlie said, winking.

"Happy holidays," Riley added. "How was your visit to the film school you mentioned?"

"It was amazing, I really felt so at home there," Charlie said. "Happy holidays to you too."

"So it's for sure LA then?" Riley asked, feeling slightly disappointed that he probably wasn't going to Juilliard with her.

"Well, probably, but I'm not sure yet." Charlie looked at her. "You want me to choose Juilliard, don't you."

"No, I don't want you to choose any school for me," Riley said. "I'm just a little worried about next fall. I've never gone to school without any of my friends before."

"I understand," Charlie admitted. "Moving to Wisconsin was hard, but none of my friends are considering the schools I've gotten into."

Riley's phone buzzed. She glanced at the message:

 **Peaches: Are you all right? I told your parents you weren't feeling well and sleeping in the hotel room. Josh knows. I apparently can't lie to him.**

Riley laughed. She texted Maya back, saying that she was fine and she and Charlie were just talking before putting her phone away.

Charlie had picked up the menu and was looking at it. "Are you hungry, Riles?" he asked.

The use of her nickname caught her off guard, but she quickly recovered. "Yeah, what's good here?" she asked, picking up her own menu. "Just warning you, I'm on competition diet, so it'll have to be something high in calories but low in fat."

"Salad?" Charlie guessed.

Riley shook her head. "Common misconception. I need carbs, to be honest. Salad's fine, if I get a sandwich to go with it."

"Do you want to split something?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want," Riley said, scanning the menu. "I'll just get a drink."

"Earl Grey, right?" Charlie teased.

"Yeah, you still remember?" Riley's heart soared with this revelation. Blake had never remembered any of her quirks.

"Of course. You were the first girl I ever liked, Riley. I was going to pay _some_ attention to you." Charlie shot her a smile before returning his focus to his menu.

Riley's mind was buzzing. This felt a lot like a date, instead of two friends catching up. But oddly enough, she was okay with it.

 **-GMW-**

Maya paced back and forth in her hotel room. Josh watched her from her bed. "Are you going to stop pacing?" he asked her.

She held back a smile as she remembered Riley saying similar words to her earlier that day. "Not until she gets here."

"What if she's late?" Josh asked.

"Then I'm going to kick her ass," Maya replied.

"Maya," Josh whined. "Come spend time with me. I'm lonely."

"I'm right here," Maya complained, but relented, crawling onto the bed and cuddling up next to him. Josh leaned back on the headboard with Maya leaning her head on his shoulder. "I like this," he said softly.

"Me too," Maya whispered back. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"I mean, I could stay, but Cory would kill me," Josh said, laughing slightly.

Maya tilted her head up and they shared a kiss. Josh pulled away, playing with her hair. "I see you're wearing my shirt."

"This is _my_ shirt, you just bought it for me," Maya retorted, giggling.

Josh wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. This was what Maya loved about their relationship; the fact that they could just _be_ together and not have to say anything. Something that Shawn used to have with his ex-girlfriend Angela. Maya just hoped that she and Josh wouldn't end up like them.

The door opened and shut very quickly, and a flustered Riley Matthews came inside. Maya sat up immediately, forgetting Josh was holding her. "Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Relax, Maya, it's only 11:00," Riley groaned. Her cheeks were bright pink, and Maya knew what that meant.

"He kissed you, didn't he," Maya accused, smirking.

"What?" Josh yelped, and Maya swatted at him. This wasn't the right time for him to become 'Uncle Josh'.

"So what if he did?" Riley asked, her cheeks going pink. "Also, I have an audition in three days time."

"What? For where?" Maya demanded.

"CalArts." Riley didn't look at Maya as she turned to root through her drawer to find pajamas.

"Hold up, you're thinking about applying to CalArts?" Maya asked. "When did this happen?"

"Well, it's been a long time coming," Riley sighed, pulling on a sweater and pants. "I booked the audition in August, because I knew we'd be here in California during Christmas. I didn't mention it because I got a full ride to Juilliard, and for the longest time I thought I was just going to go."

"But...?" Maya prodded her. She sensed a 'but' coming.

Riley smiled ruefully. "But I couldn't bring myself to cancel the audition. I figured that I might as well audition."

"Is this like a legitimate option then?" Maya asked finally. "If you got in, would you go here instead?"

"There are a ton of perks to studying dance here. For one, dance on the west coast is much more difficult than on the east coast. I'd be away from the Tandem Trio, since all three of them are going to Juilliard as well." Riley hesitated after that.

So Maya finished it for her: "And this is the school Charlie got into."

"Yeah." Riley swallowed. "He's the one who reminded me I had an audition. We talked a lot about CalArts. I mentioned I had an audition but didn't think I was going to go. He convinced me I might as well try."

"Do your parents know?" Josh asked finally, speaking up for the first time since his outburst. "I mean, three days time is Nationals, Riles. Does your studio know?"

Riley shrugged, sitting down on her bed. "I checked the times. Everything seems to work out. I dance twice in the morning of the 27th, and my last dance is at 9:00. My audition is at 1:50. I don't dance again until 4:20."

"You've gotta let your parents know, you can't keep them in the dark," Maya told her. "And I think they'd want to know about something like this."

"I will. But please don't think I'm doing this because of Charlie," Riley said quietly. "I'm not. I'm doing it for me."

"I know, Riley. You go to CalArts and rock that audition," Maya told her.

"I'm sure Cory and Topanga will adjust to the idea of you going to school so far away," Josh added. "Just don't mention Charlie."

Riley grinned. "I won't."

"Do you like him still?" Maya asked her.

"I do," she confessed. "But it's kind of hard right now to admit, because we live so far away. He goes back to Wisconsin in a couple of days, and we'll still be here until after New Year's. But again, I'm going to CalArts for me. Not for anyone else."

"I just don't want you to go to school so far away from me." The words escaped her before Maya could force them away.

Riley gave her a look. "Really? Because two months ago, that's all you wanted."

Maya swallowed, knowing she'd made a mistake. "Riles, that was two months ago. Things have changed. I'm sorry I said those things before. But I'm on your side now, and I'll support you no matter where you decide to go."

"Thanks," Riley said, getting into bed. "That means a lot."

"I should go," Josh told Maya. "I'll see you tomorrow." They kissed gently before he pulled away and walked to the door. He turned and smiled back at Maya, and she blew a kiss at him.

Riley groaned. "I'm third-wheeling again!"

Maya started to giggle, and Josh winked at his niece before leaving their hotel room in peace. "Sorry," she told Riley, who was looking disgruntled.

"It's fine," Riley sighed. "I'm still not used to the idea, believe me."

"Oh, I believe it," Maya said. "Good night."

"Good night," Riley replied, and flipped off the light.

 **A/N: Here's the link for their PJ's: www dot polyvore dot com slash** **cgi/set?id=178100367 - y'all should know the drill by now. If it's too much work you don't have to look at it, but I'd love if you did.**

 **Leave a review!**

 **Lauren.**


	16. Chapter 16: Girl Meets Nationals Pt 1

**This is the first part of a three-part chapter. Part One is going to be Christmas morning and Maya's surprise! Part Two is going to be Riley's performances at Nationals, and Part Three is going to be her audition at CalArts!**

 **But I'm leaving a cliffhanger after Part Three because we're not gonna know how she does at Nationals until Chapter 17 oops sorry (not really).**

 **There's so much happening so fast! I'm gonna try and post all three this weekend (just like GMW is doing with Girl Meets Texas next weekend).**

 **So please stay tuned and leave reviews because I want to hear your input!**

 **Lauren.**

 _ **Girl Meets the West Coast - Part One**_

"Morning, sunshine!" Maya cooed, jumping onto Riley's bed and waking her out of her sleep. "Your Christmas surprise has come early!"

"What is it?" Riley whined.

"You have to wake up and get down to breakfast. It's waiting down for you."

"Is it a car?" Riley begged.

Maya grinned. "It's better."

"Fine, you got me." Riley sat up. "Give me ten minutes."

It was actually more like 30 minutes, because Riley decided to take a shower and make everyone wait longer, including Maya. She was itching to go downstairs to kiss her boyfriend on Christmas morning, but her best friend decided to move like a sloth and make her suffer.

"Are you done yet?" Maya hollered, throwing the bathroom door open. "Why are you putting mascara on?" she yelped. "I'm not putting makeup on!"

"I don't want to look like a raccoon in pictures!" Riley insisted, with her face up against the mirror and her eyes wider than saucers.

"Please, you're killing me!" Maya exclaimed as her phone buzzed. She knew it was Josh, asking her where they were. She picked it up and called him instead.

"Where are you guys?" Josh asked immediately.

"Riley decided she wanted to take a shower. Then she decided to change her outfit a thousand times. And then she decided to put makeup on," Maya groaned.

"Tell her the pancakes are getting cold," Josh suggested.

"Riley doesn't eat pancakes," Maya answered. "She's on a steady oat and fruit diet."

"Oh yeah, peak of the competition season. Maybe you should just tell her."

"Like that would make her move any faster," Maya groaned. "She might take even longer."

"What?" Riley asked from the mirror.

Maya groaned again. "We'll be down sometime within the next thirty minutes. If we're not, you may want to send Cory up here because I'll be dead and Riley will be curling her hair and there will be a strange curling-iron-like mark on my forehead."

"I will not," Riley said, sounded offended, proving Maya's point and digging out a curling iron out of the drawer.

Maya face-palmed. "Josh, she's really curling her hair right now! Come up here and stop her!"

"In case you realized, I have Nationals interviews all day today and tomorrow!" Riley said, exasperated. "I have to look professional!"

"But it's Christmas," Maya whined. "You can come back upstairs and do it later!"

"I can't, because it's 9 o'clock right now and I have to be at the red carpet at 11:30. So please shut up and leave me alone, okay? I'll be ready in fifteen minutes." Riley was beginning to get seriously annoyed with Maya. She'd been taking it all and ignoring it, but she really was ready to throw her red-hot curling iron at her.

"Fine," Maya groaned, throwing her hands up and stomping out of the bathroom. "Josh," she sighed. "Let's just do the surprise up here."

"You want me to bring them up?" Josh asked warily. "While Riley's curling her hair?"

"No, you moron. Riley hasn't even gotten dressed yet, she's still in her pajamas. I'll text you when she's done with her hair and makeup."

"Didn't you say she's tried on a thousand outfits already?" Josh inquired.

"Yes, but she gave up because she couldn't pick one and stomped off to the bathroom to do her makeup," Maya replied. "So we won't be coming down for a bit. You might want to send her surprise up with her breakfast as well."

"Fair enough," Josh said. "Can I come up with them?"

"Sure," Maya teased. "I have your Christmas gift up here."

She was sure Josh was smiling on the other end when he replied, "I can't wait."

Forty-five minutes later, Maya had fallen asleep on her bed and was awoken by knocking on the door. "Maya, can you get it?" Riley hollered.

Maya groaned, rolled out of bed, and walked over to the door. She couldn't believe Riley was still in the bathroom, but she wasn't going to make a scene. She threw the door open, her eyes lighting up. "Merry Christmas," she said, smiling.

"You look like you just got out of bed," Farkle observed.

"I did, because Riley took forever and I fell asleep," Maya replied. "Come on in."

Lucas and Farkle entered the room and Josh took the opportunity to wrap his girlfriend in a bear hug and kiss her gently. "Merry Christmas," he whispered. Maya giggled and kissed him back. She loved being with Josh. But she pulled away to knock on the bathroom door. "Riley, you have to come out now," she groaned. "Your Christmas present got tired of waiting for you and came upstairs instead."

Riley opened the bathroom door. She stared at Lucas and Farkle, who were both grinning at her, before closing the door once more. "Not in the mood, Maya."

Maya's smile faded. Now, she was more than irritated. "Riley, what the fuck is going on? You've been hiding yourself in the bathroom for almost an hour now, and when I gave you my incredibly thoughtful - not to mention expensive - Christmas gift, you blow it off like it's nothing!"

"Then leave me alone!" Riley screamed through the door, and all four teenagers outside the bathroom door froze. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANYONE RIGHT NOW!"

"Get Topanga," Josh told Farkle, who nodded and rushed out the door.

Maya pressed her lips together and closed her eyes. _Keep it together, Hart. Don't cry, don't cry, don't-fuck._ The first tears escaped her closed lids and the lump in her throat was growing. She'd done so much for Riley, and this was how she was thanked?

 _Some Christmas,_ Maya thought bitterly, opening her eyes and blinking back the tears. She wiped away the ones that had fallen. "I'm done," she announced. "If you want treat all of us like this, fine. But you've already ruined enough of my Christmas, and I'm not staying here to find out what the fuck is wrong." She pushed past Lucas and Josh, and ran out of the room.

 **-GMW-**

Lucas and Josh stared at each other in shock. "You stay here," Josh said finally. "I'm going after Maya."

Lucas nodded and Josh ran after his girlfriend. He wasn't sure quite what to do. He wanted to knock on the door, but he had a feeling that it would only make things worse. "Riley?" he asked quietly.

"Go away, Lucas. You are the last person I want to talk to right now."

"What did I do?" Lucas snapped. "I gave up my Christmas holidays to come see you here and support you at Nationals! Farkle and I both did! And Maya was nice enough to help fly us both out here. You're treating all of us like the piece of dirt on the bottom of your shoe."

The door opened so violently that Lucas had to jump out of the way, or else it would've hit him in the face. Riley was now all dressed and ready for her Nationals red carpet interview. "If you don't want to be here, go home," she told him tightly, and then pushed past him. Hard.

Lucas stumbled but recovered. "Riley, I do want to be here. You're the one who doesn't want me here."

"You're right, I don't. Go home." And with that, Riley was out the door, and Lucas was left shell-shocked, not knowing what to do next.

 **-GMW-**

"Maya, Maya!" Josh yelled as he followed the running blonde down the streets of California. "MAYA!"

He saw her disappear into an alley and quickened his pace. When he found her, she was curled up against a brick wall, her knees tucked in, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Maya," he sighed, his heart giving a painful pang. He hated to see her cry.

"Josh, please don't," she sobbed. "I don't want you to see me like this."

Josh ignored her and sat down, pulling her close. "Let it all out."

And so they sat there, with Maya in his arms, bawling her eyes out. Josh couldn't say anything, all he could do was be there for her. At last, it seemed as if the last tears had been shed, and the sobs had been reduced to quiet sniffles and coughs.

"Maya," he sighed again. "I'm so sorry."

"Why is she being such a bitch?" Maya whispered, her gorgeous blue eyes tainted with tinges of red from crying so hard. "All I did was be a good friend to her! I saved her from the Tandem Trio, I brought her friends here to support her, I don't know what I did wrong!"

"I don't think it's anything you did," Josh said finally, after careful consideration of his words. "I think she's all stressed out, and she's acting out because of it. She's been at the studio almost every day this week, she has Nationals tomorrow, and a huge audition at CalArts on top of everything. She doesn't have any time to herself. She's at her breaking point, and I think you rushing her this morning just pushed her over the edge."

"So this is my fault," Maya said bitterly.

"No. This is a combination of things. Just give her some space. She'll apologize when she's ready," Josh said. "Are you ready to go eat breakfast?"

Maya laughed as Josh helped her stand up. "More like brunch."

"Hey, it's Christmas. Let's go have fun." Maya laced her fingers with Josh's, and they set off for their hotel once again.

 **-GMW-**

"Riley! It's Riley Matthews!" One of the reporters shouted, and all 50 heads and cameras turned to face her. She flashed a smile for the cameras, but inside she was a mess. She felt guilty for snapping at Maya earlier, and for pushing Lucas and Farkle away. She wasn't sure what had come over her, but she knew she owed them all an apology.

Unfortunately, she was stuck at her red carpet premiere where she had to look as though she was thrilled to be at her sixth straight Nationals. Plus, the Trio was there, and though they hadn't done anything yet, she knew they were five feet away plotting something big. Of course, they were all decked out in interesting dresses, because the neckline of Kendall's dress plunged down to her belly button. Plus, Emily's boobs were spilling out of her dress. Addie was the only one wearing competition appropriate attire, and Riley figured it was because her mother had forced her to wear something that would better represent the studio.

As for herself, Riley had decided on a dress with a white bodice and lace shoulders, and the skirt portion of her dress was navy. She felt confident in her dress. "Riley," a reporter said breathlessly, waving her over, so she did. She noted the TV camera next to her.

"Hi," she said cheerfully. Hopefully no one could see through her facade.

"Everyone, this is Miss Riley Matthews, four-time runner-up for Miss National Soloist, and Miss Junior National Soloist six years ago," the reporter announced, looking at the TV. "We're here live from the dance world's most prestigious event, Nationals 90210." She turned to face Riley. "Riley, this is your sixth straight Nationals, correct?" the reporter asked.

"That's right," Riley said, smiling.

"And your last one, since you're graduating?"

"Right again," Riley said.

"Is there anything different then, seeing as it's your last one?"

"Not really. I mean, it's definitely a little more important, because this is the last chance I have to leave my mark on the competitive dance world," Riley replied. "But I'm approaching this Nationals just like I would any other competition."

"Is this going to be your last competition, or are you going to The Dance Factory Awards in the spring as well?" she asked.

"Well, The Dance Factory invites dancers and studios based on their performance _at_ Nationals," Riley explained, "so I'd definitely go if we were invited back. That's one of my favourite competitions."

"How many routines are you competing at Nationals this year?"

"I'm competing six," Riley admitted. "I have two solos, but I'm not sure if I'm competing both. We'll see."

"Are they your typical solos, the ones we've seen quite frequently the last few years?" the reporter inquired.

Riley laughed. "No, which is why I'm really excited. My studio head and I decided not to take my typical open solo to Nationals, so I've got a contemporary solo that I competed a couple nights ago at State II, as well as another one that no one's seen before, not even the other dancers on my team. The contemporary solo was called I'm Alive."

"Is there anything you can tell us about your secret solo?" the reporter grinned.

Riley smiled. "I'm keeping that one to myself, sorry. I want the audience to be impressed if I do happen to perform it. It's really different than most of the dances I've ever done."

"Well, we look forward to your performance. Are you familiar with the other dancers you're competing with for Miss National Soloist?"

"I know a couple of the girls at my studio were nominated for the award, yes," Riley said. "But I'm not sure about other studios."

"Of course, you, Addison Crane, and Lyla Pontmercy were nominated from Tandem," the reporter said, facing the camera briefly. "But you're also up against some very tough dancers from the west coast, including Savannah Spring and Kara Kwang."

Riley smiled. "It's definitely going to be interesting."

"Well, thank you so much for your time, Riley! Good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you," Riley told her, and after giving one last smile to the camera, continued walking down the red carpet. She smoothed the hem of her dress and breathed a sigh of relief. _One interview down, about a million more to go._

Two hours later, the Tandem troupe was back at their practice facility, running their Nationals numbers. Riley was hesitant to practice her secret solo because everyone would see if, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. So instead, she ran her Alive number once more, and watched the other girls dance as well. Her plan was to wait until everyone had left before running her number just with Ms. Mal.

The Tandem Trio had, well, a trio called Beautiful Girls Are the Loneliest. Despite not really liking the girls, Riley had to admit they were all fabulous dancers. The trio was a beautiful lyrical piece that had placed first overall at every single competition they had competed at this year. The girls really danced well together.

It was funny, really. When Riley watched the rest of her teammates danced, she had no idea how they all singled her out as the best dancer at the studio. They were all on her level, at the very least. She had to admit that many of her teammates were better dancers than she was.

She was more like Miss Consistency. Four straight years as the runner up to being National Soloist made her a threat, and a consistent one at that. But she'd never been able to win, not since her first year of competitive dance.

Which was why Riley really wanted to perform her secret solo at Nationals. She felt it really would put her over the top. Plus, it was kind of an, well f*** you to the girls who'd been making her life miserable ever since she'd joined the studio.

"Okay, Tandem troupe, listen up!" Erica Crane announced, walking to the middle of the room after the last number had been rehearsed. "I want you all to listen," she repeated, as there was still some chatter going around. The room fell silent, all eyes on their studio head.

Erica smiled. "This is our fourteenth consecutive Nationals. I'm expecting everyone to give me one hundred and ten percent tomorrow, from the moment you hit the stage to the awards ceremony twelve hours later. Am I clear?"

Heads nodded around the room.

Erica continued, "We have been working for the last year to get to this very spot. I'm very proud of everyone, especially the dancers who were able to help us win State II. It's not easy coming to the west coast, let alone the state of California, and beating out extremely practiced and good teams for that title. I want to thank everyone for their hard work this year, but it's not over yet. I want everyone to go home and celebrate Christmas, or just the winter holidays in general if you don't celebrate Christmas," she added hastily, "and thank them for all the hard work they've endured to help you all get to this point. Then, I want you to get a good night's rest. I expect all of you to be at the convention center tomorrow morning at promptly 7 o'clock. Anyone who arrives later than 7 o'clock will receive a very angry lecture from me," she added. "Now, where is Nationals?"

"Los Angeles Convention Center," every dancer in the room chorused.

"Good." Erica beamed at them all. "You're all dismi-"

"Wait, Miss Erica," Annalise Fillion shouted, standing up. "There's one more thing we must address before we are dismissed."

Erica raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

Addison stood up. "Mom, we want to thank you for all the hard work you put in the studio this year. Every year," she corrected. "Without you, there's no way our studio is even one of the best in New York. You've dedicated your life to us, and we all really appreciate that. So we got you a little something to say thank you." She handed her mother a card.

Raising an eyebrow, Erica opened up the card, and a slim piece of paper fell out of it. She picked it up and her eyes grew wide. "You guys didn't," she gasped.

"We know lately the studio's been falling apart, and you've been wanting to fix it up a little bit. Well, all of us on the competitive team chipped in. Now you finally can," Addison said, beaming.

"THANK YOU, ERICA!" Everyone shouted.

Erica pressed her lips together, trying to prevent the tears from falling. "Thank you so much," she managed, her voice full of emotion, obviously touched. "I love you all. Now, get going."

All sixty dancers headed for the door, and Riley headed over to Erica, who was standing with Addison and Mallory. "Miss Mal, Miss Erica, I wanted to talk to you about which solo I'm performing tomorrow."

Erica and Mallory exchanged looks. "What would you like to do?" Erica asked her best dancer.

"I'm not sure. I want the judges to see a different side of me," Riley told them. "Doing I'm Alive would be playing it safe, but is Nationals the best place to be doing a new solo and taking such a huge risk?"

"New solo?" Addison demanded. "Mom, what is she talking about?"

Erica ignored her daughter and looked at Riley. "Riley, I'm leaving the choice entirely up to you. But if you choose to go with your other solo, you run the risk of not having performed it in competition, like you said. Personally, I think it's your stronger solo, but I won't hold it against you should you choose to do your other one."

"Hold on," Addison interrupted. "Riley has two solos, but she's competed both this year."

"Actually, Riley has a third solo that no one knows about," Mallory told her. "That's what we're discussing right now."

"Three?" Addison shrieked.

Erica glared at her daughter, who shrank a couple of sizes. "Riley has worked hard all season and deserved every chance she got. She hasn't been trying to sabotage one of her own teammates, unlike yourself."

"I'm nervous about competing it," Riley admitted. "Addie, I've actually been meaning to talk to you about it, but you keep pushing me away because you hate me. You're the only one who's ever performed a self-choreographed routine at Nationals."

"Yours is self-choreographed?" Addison asked, impressed. "Well, it is a huge risk, because the judges may not appreciate it. I didn't do very well last year with that solo."

"Fifth place is amazing," Erica sighed.

"And Riley got second."

"Riley," Riley said, rolling her eyes, and referring to herself in the third person, "has been placing second at four straight Nationals." She looked at her teacher. "Could this one finally get me to the top?"

Mallory smiled. "I'll agree with Erica, Paper Doll is certainly your stronger dance. I think you should do it."

Riley thought about it. If she didn't compete it now, she wouldn't be competing it at all. The Dance Factory required all invited dancers to perform the same dances that they performed at Nationals. And despite her anxiety, she wanted to do it. "All right," she decided. "I'll do it."

Erica beamed. "Good choice. Mallory, do you mind staying for fifteen minutes with Riley to rehearse it?"

"Absolutely," Mallory said. "Addison, you're welcome to watch as well."

"Do you want me here?" Addie asked Riley cautiously.

"Only if you promise to stop messing with me. Nationals means the world to both of us, and you know as well as I do that if you or the others ruin my dance you also ruin Tandem's chance at TDFA."

"Fine," Addie said. "Deal."

 **-GMW-**

"I'm very proud of you, Riley," her father said when Riley had finally come back to the hotel and apologized to everyone. She'd just finished telling them that she'd decided to compete a different solo tomorrow.

"What did Addison say when she found out?" Maya asked.

"She was a little upset, I could tell. But she and I kind of let bygones be bygones and worked together. She really helped me work a ton of things out with the number," Riley replied.

"Well, you should get to bed then," Topanga told her. "You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Maya coughed, looking at Riley. "Anything else you want to tell them?" she said.

Riley swallowed. "Uh, yeah, actually. Mom, Dad, I have an audition at CalArts tomorrow too." She could tell she'd just dropped a bombshell on them. "They called me three days ago and said that my audition was tomorrow. I'd forgotten that I'd applied in the summer, and then when I got into Juilliard I completely forgot about the audition."

"So are you going to go?" Farkle asked her.

"Yes, I think I should. I'm going to do my Nationals solo as my audition," Riley said.

"Are you considering going to CalArts then?" Topanga asked.

"Depends if I get in or not."

"Well, let this sink in for us," Cory said finally. "Riley, honey, you need to get to sleep."

"I know. Sorry I messed up your Christmas for you guys," she said again.

"Don't be sorry. We know you're a little stressed out," Josh told her. "Just make all of it worth it, okay? There's only so many years an uncle can watch his niece win second place."

Riley grinned. "I will."

 **HERE'S THE LINK TO RILEY AND THE TANDEM TRIO'S RED CARPET LOOKS:** **www DOT polyvore DOT com SLASH red_carpet_looks SLASH set?id=178926651**

 **Songs mentioned in this chapter:**

 **Alive - Sia (Riley's contemporary solo)  
Beautiful Girls are the Loneliest - McBusted (Addie, Emily, and Kendall's lyrical trio)  
Paper Doll - Bea Miller (Riley's secret solo)**

 **THIS IS THE FREAKING LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN YOU'D BETTER BE GRATEFUL. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **LAUREN.**


	17. Chapter 16: Girl Meets Nationals Pt 2

_**Riley & Maya's Morning Outfits: **_**_www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=179118682_**

 ** _Riley's Nationals Costumes: www dot polyvore dot com slash rileys_nationals_costumes slash set?id=179020139_**

 _ **Girl Meets the West Coast - Part Two**_

"Maya, wake up," Riley whispered, shaking her best friend. It was six o'clock in the morning. She was due backstage in an hour. "I've gotta leave."

Maya sat up sleepily. "Really?" she whispered back. She yawned. "Do you need me to come with me?"

"Only if you want to. Josh said he's gonna drive Auggie, Farkle, and Lucas later. Mom and Dad are coming with me now."

Maya blinked back her exhaustion and took in her best friend. Already done in her competition hair and makeup, she was wearing her dance team tracksuit. "When's your first dance?"

"I don't know," Riley said. "The competition starts at 7 though."

"Give me ten minutes, I'll come with you." Maya sprang out of bed and grabbed a tank top, some pants, and slipped on a pair of boots before rushing to the bathroom to throw her hair up into a bun and dust on some light makeup. She grabbed her phone and her purse, and she and Riley set off for the lobby.

"Did you leave your costumes at the convention center?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," Riley said. "I brought them over on Christmas Eve."

"Hopefully nothing's happened to them," Maya said.

"I doubt it. I asked Addie to check for me this morning. She and her mom got there a half hour ago," Riley said. "She said all the costumes look the way they did when they left yesterday."

"You're not worried she did something to your costumes?" Maya couldn't help but feel nervous that Riley was putting so much faith in Addison, when the girl had done nothing but make Riley miserable the last couple of months.

"Yeah. I trust her."

"I know I say this every year, honey, but good luck and you'll do great," Cory said from the driver's seat. "We're all rooting for you."

"Thanks dad," Riley said softly.

"It's kind of sad that this is the last year, isn't it," Maya commented.

"Yeah, but now you're moving on to bigger and better things," Topanga told her daughter. "And this isn't your last competition."

"It will be if I don't get invited to the Factory Awards."

"But you will. You've gotten invited every other year," Maya reminded her. "You're Riley Matthews, the best dancer in the country."

"Then why haven't I won yet?" Riley wondered.

"Because the judges are stupid?" Maya teased. "I don't know. But I have a feeling this year is your year. You've just gotta go out and own it. Okay?"

"Okay," Riley said, giving Maya a hug. "I love you, Peaches."

"Love you too, Honey," Maya said softly, hugging her back. "Go knock 'em dead."

 **-GMW-**

Maya bought herself a program and sat down with Riley's parents, flipping through it. "Looks like Riley's first dance is at 7:32."

"Which one is that?" Cory asked, opening up the program he and Topanga were sharing.

"Well, it looks like they're doing all the group dances first, then the small groups, and then the duets and trios, and then solos at the end of the day," Maya said. "I think her first dance is her hip hop group, which is great because Riley can get her least comfortable dance out of the way."

"I'm surprised they were able to fit all the dances into one day," Topanga commented. "Usually Nationals spans over two days."

"They did only invite ten studios," Cory reminded his wife. "Riley's studio was one of the last to make the cut."

"Why did they do that?" Maya asked. "They usually invite 30 studios to Nationals."

"Because this year they're doing multiple National competitions across the US," Cory said. "There's a Nationals in California, which is the one we're at, another one in Miami, and I think the last one is in Denver."

"That's just like State," Maya said, confused.

"Well, that's what Riley told me. I'm not entirely sure," Cory said. "So Riley dances at 7:32, and that's her hip hop group. Her next dance is her ballet group at 8:47."

"Which one?" Topanga asked.

"I think it's Frost," Maya said, thumbing to that page. "Yeah, it is. Oh, wow. Her next number after that is at 9:09. That's not a lot of time."

"Which number is that?" Topanga asked again.

"Her jazz funk dance, Victorious," Cory said.

"Well, the hair is easy because she can just pull her bun out of her hair. And she doesn't have to get into another tutu, thank god," Maya laughed. "For a dancer that excels in ballet, Riley is exceptionally clumsy. Remember the last time she had to change from tutu to tutu and ripped her tutu in half?"

"Let's hope that doesn't happen," Cory sighed.

"When do I have to go backstage to curl her hair?" Topanga asked.

"That's for her duet, right? Not until after lunch, from the looks of it. Her last group number is at 11:30, that's the Queen of Hearts pointe. Her duet isn't until 12:58."

"Then we have to rush her to the CalArts audition, right?" Cory looked up from his program. "And that's almost an hour drive, depending on traffic."

"Yeah, her audition is scheduled at 3:10. So if she's done by 1:05, you can definitely make it," Topanga told him. "While you drive her, Josh and I will take the kids to get lunch. When is her solo?"

Maya was already flipping through the rest of her program, her brow furrowing deeper as she looked for Riley's solo. "Uh..." she mumbled, as she flipped to the very last page. "She's dancing third-last, at 8:11."

"So it all works out?" Cory looked so relieved that Maya wanted to laugh.

"Yes, unless you get into some sort of trouble," Topanga said. "Which, you won't."

"I won't," Cory laughed.

"Let's go inside then," Maya said, standing up. "I promised Riley we'd get good seats. Plus, we need to save enough for the others."

 **-GMW-**

Riley was a mess. "I can't find my other pointe shoe!" she wailed.

"You're just going to have to dance in your ballet shoes if you can't find it," Mallory told her. "You don't have a choice, you go on in 10 minutes."

Riley shot a glare at where Emily and Kendall were stretching. "I bet they did something."

"You can't do anything about it now," Mallory sighed.

"Addie," Riley said, waving her over. "Can you ask Kendall and Emily if they took my pointe shoe?" she pleaded.

"Sure," Addie said, and sure enough, she was back five minutes later with Riley's pointe shoe. "Here," Addie said.

"Thanks," Riley said, relieved.

Ms. Mal didn't look happy. "Those girls are trouble," she muttered. "As much as I want to watch you dance onstage, I think I should stay back here to make sure they don't touch any more of your things."

"Can you talk to them?" Riley asked Addie.

"I can try," Addie said. "But will they listen? Probably not."

"Great," Riley said sarcastically.

"Girls! Let's go, Frost is on in two numbers! Go go go!" Erica burst into the room and began gently throwing girls out of the room. "Go backstage, go!"

Riley had finished lacing up her pointe shoe and stood up, stretching out her foot briefly. She grinned. "Let's kill this thing."

 **-GMW-**

"You just made it," Maya hissed at her boyfriend as they all sat down. "She's about to go onstage now."

"How many dances did we miss?" Josh asked worriedly.

"Just one, but she killed it," Maya whispered proudly.

"Good, we would've been here sooner but Auggie didn't want to cut his videochat with Ava short."

"Please welcome to the stage, entry number 34, this is a senior pointe large group, Frost!"

"There she is," Maya whispered as the group took the stage. Riley appeared to be the 2nd lead in this number. She made a face when she realized Emily was the lead, as she had to biggest crown and a tutu on that looked different than everyone else's. From what she could tell, the number was much like the movie Frozen, but slightly different. There was an ice princess (Emily), but she was being ostracized because of her powers, unlike Elsa, who ostracized herself for her power. She smirked a little when Riley did a turn and 'knocked' Emily over. It was part of the dance, but Maya had a feeling that Riley enjoyed it much more than she showed onstage.

Unfortunately at the end of the dance, Emily won the girls over and they all ended up appreciating her talents, but really, in Maya's opinion, she thought Riley would've made a much better ice princess for the sole reason that she could relate to the character better.

They finished to a spattering amount of applause and cheers. "Woohoo!" Maya cheered.

"When does she dance again?" Josh asked.

Maya showed him the program and he flipped through it. "She's up in 7 numbers."

"That's not an easy change," Maya agreed. "From ballet to jazz funk."

"She can do it. That's what they're trained to do," Josh said as the next number took the stage.

 **-GMW-**

"Please welcome to the stage, entry number 41, this is a senior jazz funk large group, Victorious!"

Riley adjusted her leather shorts one last time before marching onstage with Lyla and Kendall. She stood center stage with Lyla on her right and Kendall on her left. The three of them would start the routine as a trio, and when the drum beats kicked in, the rest of the group would join them.

The first beat. Leg up. The second beat. Body down. The next four beats. Hold. _Vic-tor-ious._ The girls started to move into their formations as the rest of their team came onstage.

Riley hated upbeat numbers, despite her upbeat personality. She wasn't good at the hard-hitting and rhythmic numbers, like hip hop and jazz. Her long arms and legs made her better suited for ballet and contemporary numbers. But this dance was different. She loved the message of each of her numbers, especially this one.

The tumbling pass she had was the best part. It was the most dramatic, flamboyant way to end the routine. She did a roundoff back handspring into a double back flip into the arms of her fellow dancers, and then they raised her in the air just as the music ended with: "Tonight we are victorious!"

The audience exploded into cheers and cat-calls, and as Riley was let down to the ground, she saw Maya's head of blonde hair briefly, before following her teammates back to the change room. They were splitting up now, by age group. She wouldn't be dancing again for a couple of hours. So she met with her family outside the auditorium.

"Riley, you were amazing!" Topanga gushed, sweeping her daughter into a hug. "Just fabulous."

"I loved the ending part," Josh added. "That was quite something."

"I know, I was a little worried that they were going to drop me, but they held up their end of the bargain," Riley joked.

"So what now?" Auggie asked.

"Well, I could go for some lunch, but I have to stay here," Riley said.

"What do you want, we'll go get it," her father suggested.

Riley really wanted pizza, which was so bad, but her parents took the suggestion without question and left, with Farkle, Auggie, Josh and Maya. "Bye!" Maya called, winking.

Riley turned to the boy standing next to her. "Lucas, you're not gonna go with them?"

"Well, someone had to stay back with you," Lucas said, grinning at her. "Listen, Riley, I never knew you were such a great dancer."

"Yeah, well, you were too busy with Maya these last few years to really notice me." Riley's face fell slightly. "This is my first competition season without Blake."

"Is it hard?" Lucas asked softly as they headed back to the dressing room.

"I guess so," Riley sighed. "I mean, he's always been there for me. But it just didn't work out."

"Kind of like me and Maya, right?" Lucas said softly.

"I guess," Riley repeated. "Why did you come?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked. "I came to support you."

"You've never come before," Riley said quietly.

"Maya asked us to."

"Yes, but you'd never leave your Mama on such an important holiday, especially since your dad-" Riley stopped short, backpedaling. "Since she's spending Christmas alone this year," she finished awkwardly.

Lucas leaned against the wall and dug his hands into his pockets. "She wanted me to come. She said it would be good for me. I didn't know what that meant, because how could seeing Maya with Josh every day possibly be good for me, right? But if she wanted me to come, then who was I to say no?"

"You still have feelings for Maya?" Riley asked softly.

"Yeah," Lucas admitted. "Kind of crazy, right? Especially since I fucked up so badly."

"You making a mistake doesn't have anything to do with your feelings," Riley reminded him. "It's not so crazy. You really liked her. More than me, anyways," she muttered.

Lucas winced.

"It's fine, honestly," Riley said. "I'm looking forward to a new start. Maybe leaving New York wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"But Juilliard," Lucas said, confused.

"It's like why Maya decided to go outside of the state. We've been there all our lives. You haven't. It's different. Sometimes, leaving home can give you a new perspective. The west coast is the best coast in terms of dance. Dancing here doesn't compare to the east coast, and that's why we came to these Nationals instead of the one in Miami. To really test ourselves." Riley was starting to realize why Maya had decided to go to college out of state. "Maybe it's what's better."

"So are you seriously considering CalArts then?" Lucas asked.

"I guess I am. Maya thinks it's because Charlie's going here, but I know that's not the real reason." Riley looked down the hall. "It's because I know it's a better school for _me._ The name isn't all that, sometimes."

"I get it," Lucas admitted. "I mean, I got into Columbia. It's Ivy League. That's great, and my parents- both of them- are thrilled. But is it what I really want? Since my dad left, it's been harder for me to leave my mom alone. Columbia is so far away. Plus, she's moving back to Texas after I graduate. I just don't know what to do anymore. So much has changed. I feel like I barely know who I am now."

"My dad said last year that senior year was all about figuring ourselves out. Reinventing ourselves. Changing for the future. Moving on. Maya looked at me and laughed, and I did too. Because we knew no matter what, we'd stay the same." Riley laughed bitterly. "Oh, how wrong we were."

"There's nothing wrong with change, Riley," Lucas told her.

"I know. Look at Addie. She and I are like best friends now, and three days ago she wanted to gut me." Riley smiled in spite of everything that had happened. "Change can be good. But I'm worried."

"Why?"

"Because what if I get in here? How am I going to live without my best friend?" Riley knew her fears were irrational. But maybe they weren't.

"Riley, you will be just fine without Maya. You know how I know?" Lucas asked her, looking at her right in her big brown eyes.

"How?" Riley found herself whispering.

"Maya doesn't dance with you, and you found your way. You did the exchange program in the tenth grade to France. You were fine then. You think you need Maya. You really don't. You're fine on your own. You can get by. And even if you find yourself needing her guidance, or just need her to make you laugh, she's just a phone call away."

"I guess you're right," Riley said, laughing. They hugged. "Thanks, Lucas."

"Anytime, Riley."

The time seemed to fly by between lunch and her next solo, because before she knew it, she had to get ready for her duet, and Topanga was struggling to curl her daughter's hair in time.

"Riley, please hold still," Topanga begged. "I've already burned myself three times, I'm not about to burn myself again."

"This is torturous, why do I have so much hair," Riley whined.

"Just stay still," Topanga groaned. "That's the last one!" She reached over and unplugged the curling wand.

"All right, let's go rehearse!" Riley popped up from the chair and grabbed her duet partner Jesse by the hand, pulling him out of the room. "We're gonna crush it."

And crush it they did. Riley had never danced better, and the lift they performed where Jesse threw her up in the air and she twirled (it was like a giant cheerleading stunt, honestly) was fabulous. It had been her idea to put it in the dance, since she'd been on the cheerleading squad since the eighth grade and (with no thanks to her middle school coach) had gotten much better since. She'd had to give it up because she'd decided to focus on dance, but she never forgot how to cheer.

The duet was basically about a boy and his internal struggles, struggles that were so deep and intense that they were keeping him from being with the girl he loved. When they were together, there was a battle, an intense hatred between them, and their love is so strong. At the end of the dance, Riley would forgive Jesse for "his mistakes" and they would end up together, trying to rebuild their relationship together. It was an intense, passionate duet. They definitely had chemistry together.

Which was why, originally, Blake hadn't wanted her to dance a 'lover's duet'. But Riley wasn't about to turn down the most challenging duet she'd ever gotten. She and Jesse shared a hug backstage. "You were amazing," Riley told him.

"No, you were," Jesse said, grinning. "Good luck at your audition."

"Thanks," Riley said, and the two hurried off to the dressing room. She was sure this was going to be her best Nationals ever. But now, she had to focus on her future.

 **A/N: So...sweet 'lil Rucas moment at the end! On with Part 3, Riley's CalArts audition and her Nationals solo! Is she gonna win big?**

 **Once Nationals ends, the story will pick back up, don't worry! There's much more drama on the way for the gang!**

 **-Lauren.**


	18. Chapter 16: Girl Meets Nationals Pt 3

_**Girl Meets the West Coast, Part Three**_

"Welcome, everyone, to the first half of our dance auditions," Lakelyn Bryant said. "Everyone, to the bar. We will be doing some quick technique exercises, and then teach a short combination. If you make it past the first cut, we will proceed to the solo auditions. After that, we will let you know about acceptance into the program through email. Has everyone filled out an application?"

Riley nodded; everyone else seemed to be nodding as well. Lakelyn smiled. "Good, everyone to the bar."

Riley knew she had to be one hundred percent focused on this audition, but she let her mind wander to her conversation with her dad in the car:

 _"Just do your best, Riley. Even if you have a subpar audition, your achievements and accolades speak for themselves," Cory told her._

 _"Thanks, dad, I know," Riley said quietly. "But what if I get in?"_

 _"Then you've got to make a decision," Cory replied._

 _"But what if I want to go here? It's so far away from everyone."_

 _"Honestly, Riley, I can't tell you where you should go. That's a decision for you to make. But if you want to go here, I won't stop you, and neither will your mother. Maya will still be your friend, even if you two are on opposite sides of the country," Cory said._

 _"We can't afford it," Riley admitted, the harsh reality coming out of her mouth. "It's just too expensive, dad. The only reason I could even go to Juilliard was because I got in on scholarship. I didn't even audition. They called me after they had scouts watch one of the competitions."_

 _"Riley, if you want to go here, we will find a way to get you here. Your mother and I agreed on that much."_

 _"Mom doesn't want me to go here, does she," Riley mumbled._

 _"She just needs some time to adjust to the idea of you living so far away," Cory tried to reassure her._

 _"Yeah, that's the reason," Riley muttered._

 _"Riley, please don't think about this now. Your audition is what you need to focus on."_

 _"I know, dad, but do you know how hard it is to not have your parents supporting you?" Riley whispered, trying hard to blink back tears._

 _"We do support you." Cory looked astonished. "How could you possibly think that?"_

 _"Mom never wanted me to pursue dance professionally. She wanted me to choose something a little more practical. Like law." Riley stared out the window._

 _"While going for something more practical is a safer route, I knew from the moment you stepped out onstage at your first competition that there was no way that was happening. This is your passion, Riley. You can't let anyone stand in your way."_

 _"That's not the point, Dad, I can't afford to go here!" Riley said sadly._

 _"We will figure something out," Cory repeated. "You do your part and get in."_

So here she was, at the audition. The warm-up was finished, and she was aware that she probably didn't do as well as she could've. But she pushed the thoughts of her future out of her mind and focused on the combination at hand.

 _Step one, two, ball change kick, chasse, pot a bourre, three a la secondes, attitude jump._ Riley watched Lakelyn execute the combination, and she marked what she saw. _Fan kick to an illusion, land in forced arch, push up into arabesque. Three steps back, pique turn, turning preparation, batment jump. Spin to the floor, kick leg back, roll to the left, stand up and finish._

It was a difficult combination, even for a dancer of Riley's caliber. Riley knew she'd have to do it a couple of times in order to perfect it. "Now that you know the combination, you have five minutes to practice it," Lakelyn said. Riley's eyes bugged out. Five minutes? "We will begin calling names out to the floor after those five minutes are up. Good luck."

Riley wasted no time finding her own spot and beginning to rehearse. She was stretched fully, thank goodness, because she'd been dancing all day. She ran it quickly twice before Lakelyn spoke again:

"All right everyone, five minutes are up. If we call your name, please come onto the floor. Mateo, Hannah..."

Riley wasn't called, so she sat in the wings, watching the first group audition. Each dancer was phenomenal. Their kicks were high, their turns impeccable, and their jumps were amazing too. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She had to admit, she was nervous. If she didn't make this round of cuts, she had no chance to get into the school.

"Great, now may we please have Vanessa, Julie..." Lakelyn read off the list of names, "Riley..."

Riley stood up and joined the second group on the stage. When the music started, she felt the nerves subside. She calmly began the first few steps, using her peripheral vision to check that she was performing the right moves. By the time they finished, Riley was feeling fairly confident in her chances to move on.

"Thank you," Lakelyn said, smiling. "And our last group."

Riley let her mind wander again. She wanted to know how everyone was doing at the competition, but didn't dare risk a glance at her phone. If it buzzed and someone saw her using it, she could be cut immediately.

"We want to thank all of you for auditioning," Lakelyn announced when the last group was done. "Please come line up."

Riley ended up near the middle of the line, and her heart was racing. The butterflies that had disappeared when she had danced were now back.

"If you hear your name please step forward," Marcel Rizzo said. "Neveah. Marcie. Jessica. Katie. Mateo. Annabelle. Rhys. Ari. Kellyn, and Riley."

Riley was so relieved when she heard her name called, and she stepped forward confidently. But she wasn't sure whether she had made it or not.

"If you have been asked to step forward," Vanette Tamir said, "you have made it to the next round. Congratulations. If you have not made the cut, Lakelyn, Marcel and I all thank you for coming and we wish you all the best in your future endeavors. The rest of you have 15 minutes to change into your solo costumes and go through your numbers. We will call you back to the stage and begin the second round. Thank you."

The dancers left the stage, and Riley rushed backstage to make sure she'd brought her alternate solo costume. _I'm so stupid, I can't believe I didn't check,_ she thought inwardly as she arrived at her dance bag. _If I didn't, I wore my Jet Black Heart costume here. I can just dance my solo in that costume._

To her relief, her solo costume was right there at the bottom of her bag, along with her turning shoes. Riley ducked behind a curtain to pull on the bodysuit. Instead of her regular turning shoes, she brought white jazz shoes because they resembled that of what a doll would wear. She quickly ran over her routine, although there wasn't really a need. She'd been rehearsing this routine for weeks now.

She was just stretching her back one last time when Ari came up to her. "Are you Riley Matthews?' she asked.

"Yeah, I am," Riley said, smiling.

"I just watched you compete today. I'm at the same Nationals," Ari said. "You're amazing."

"Thanks," Riley said, blushing. "You're a pretty great dancer too. Aren't you undefeated this year?"

"Yeah," Ari said, smiling.

"Good luck," Riley told her.

"Thanks, you too," Ari replied.

They returned to the stage, where they were told of the order. Riley was going second, to her dismay. But it was probably better to get the dance over with quickly. She'd looked at her phone before she'd headed for the stage, and she'd been at the audition for just over an hour. She still had plenty of time before her solo, but rush hour in California was hell on Earth and she didn't want to get stuck in traffic.

Hopefully she could leave after she'd danced.

"You are free to stay after you've finished dancing, but we understand some of you are competing at Nationals tonight and probably have to get back to Los Angeles as soon as possible," Vanette said before they started. "So after you've performed, you are free to leave."

Riley smiled with relief. Good.

"And with that being said, let's welcome our first dancer, Kellyn Jones to the stage," Marcel said. "Kellyn, can you tell us a little bit about your dancing?"

"I've been dancing since I was three, and I started competing when I was eight. I've been to Nationals every single year, and I want to pursue dance professionally. The dance I've chosen to perform for you today is called 'Now', and it's a modern piece."

"And where do you dance?" Lakelyn asked.

"I dance at Forever Dance in Wheeling, West Virginia."

"Great, let's see it," Vanette said.

Riley watched Kellyn closely. She was obviously an east coast dancer, or at least her choreography was. That wasn't a bad thing, but it wasn't on par with any of the west coast dancing. You could be an east coast dancer and dance the west coast style, which is what she was planning to do. But it was obvious that Kellyn was a great dancer, with long lines, gorgeous extensions, and exquisite technique. Typical of an east coast dance studio. The west coast dance style involved more performance along with the technical aspects.

Kellyn finished to polite applause. She curtsied and entered the wings.

"Riley Matthews," she heard Lakelyn call, and there were a couple of gasps as her fellow auditionees recognized her name. Her name was about as famous in the competitive dance world as Addison's.

"Hi Riley," Marcel said. "Tell us about your dancing."

"I've been dancing since I was six, which is definitely not as long as others, but I've been competing at Nationals for the last six years, and have always done exceptionally well there. I love to dance, and that's why I'm here, to follow my dreams and have a career in the professional dance world," Riley said calmly. "My solo is called Paper Doll, and it's contemporary. I dance at Tandem Dance Studios."

"Good luck," was all Vanette said.

Riley struck her first pose. As soon as the first couple of chords hit, she was in her element. This dance was in her bones. Instead of focusing on the steps, she focused on the performance, and her emotions. She channeled all her feelings towards the Tandem Trio. The uncertainty of her future. Her fight with Maya. Her breakup with Blake. Her mother not supporting her dream. Everything she'd suffered through this year. And when the time was right, pushed everything away. Moved on. Learned from them.

She wasn't anyone's paper doll.

And she would never be treated as such again.

 **-GMW-**

"I'm so stressed," Maya whispered to Josh. "I hope Riley did well at her audition."

"I'm sure she did," Josh said.

"I just wish she had time to talk to me before she had to prep for her solo," Maya sighed.

"Look, Maya, Riley will tell you everything. She always does, you're best friends," Josh reminded her.

"I know, it's just hard sometimes. Everything's changing," Maya mumbled.

Josh laced his fingers through hers. "Everything will be all right."

"Please welcome to the stage, entry number 237, this is a senior contemporary solo aged 17, here is Riley performing 'Paper Doll'!" the announcer boomed.

They all watched as Riley walked onstage, in her tan bodysuit. She almost looked as though she was wearing nothing at all. She hit her opening pose and the audience quieted instantly. Maya crossed her fingers. Riley's Nationals would depend on this one dance.

 _Does it make you feel good, to make me feel small?_  
 _When you push me down, does it make you feel tall?_  
 _Pointing out my flaws 'cause you wanna erase yours,_  
 _Does it make you feel good, to make me feel small?_

The audience watched in awe, as Riley moved effortlessly across the stage. Her turns were smooth and clean, her jumps were high and stretched. The emotion on her face was evident, and from the lyrics, Maya could immediately tell what this dance was about.

 _Bet you didn't think, I knew what I was made of,  
Thought I would lay down, I wouldn't stand up,  
Listen up, 'cause you've got it all wrong,  
This is your song, this is your song._

Even backstage, where the Tandem Trio was watching Riley perform, they were frozen. In a trance. Her dancing was like a dream. It was intense. It was passionate. And it was executed to perfection. Back in the audience, just by watching the first few steps, Maya knew this was the dance Riley had used for her audition. It was so different from her other solos, too.

 _I'm not, a paper doll, can't make me, what you want  
_ _You just, build me up, tear me down, enough's enough,  
Go, leave me alone,  
Cut me down, but I won't fall  
I'm not a paper doll._

 _Did somebody make you feel invisible?  
Is it true hurt people, hurt people?  
The way you hate, and break, it don't make no sense at all,  
But you're not gonna make me feel invisible._

Maya felt a rush of pride when she finally figured out what this dance meant to Riley. It was a giant f*** you to all the haters, like the Tandem Trio, to anyone who didn't support her or stand by her, and to anyone who'd hurt her over the years. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and a lump form in her throat, because she knew that Riley's dance was somewhat directed to her, as well.

When the dance was finally over, there was a quiet hush that fell over the audience. It was almost as if no one knew what to do next. Then, slowly, the applause came. Then the cheers. And the entire auditorium was on their feet, cheering for the performance they had just witnessed.

It was too powerful for words. "Wow," Maya whispered. "Wow."

"I know," Lucas said finally. "That was..."

"Breathtaking," Josh finished.

"It was powerful," Topanga said.

"Raw," Cory added.

"Beautiful," Farkle admitted.

Maya had to agree with all of them.

 **-GMW-**

Riley hugged Ms. Mal backstage when she came off it. "Riley, if you don't win first place, the judges are idiots," she told her. Riley laughed. "Really," Mallory told her. "I've never had a student's performance make me cry. Until I watched that, and I was watching from the wings. I can't imagine what the audience must have seen."

"Thanks," Riley said bashfully.

"Riley!" Addie came running out of nowhere. "That was mind-blowing! You were amazing," she complimented. "And I'm sorry, for everything."

"Thanks," Riley repeated.

"Em and Ken are sorry too, they're just too proud to say so," Addie sighed. "C'mon, we've gotta go to the dressing room to meet up with everyone else before awards."

Her dance was very well-received in the dressing room as well. "Riley, that was spectacular," Erica told her. "I think this is your year."

"And it took all the heartache and turmoil that a person could withstand in order for it to happen," Riley sighed. "I just wished I didn't have to go through what I did to deliver a performance of a lifetime."

"When you win, though, it will all be worth it, right?" Lyla asked her.

"We'll see." But Riley couldn't help but smile. Maybe this was her light at the end of the tunnel.

They returned to the stage ten minutes later, when Nationals had finished, awaiting the awards.

Riley was slightly disappointed that none of her group dances had made the top 10 groups of the day, but she and Jesse placed 2nd overall for duets and trios, so she was happy with that. But the most anticipated results were of course, the solos.

They started with the mini division. Tandem didn't compete a team in the mini division, so that was definitely out. None of their juniors placed in the top 10 of their division either. Kendall's younger sister placed fifth in the intermediate division, and Emily placed first overall in the senior division.

Riley clapped along with the rest of the dancers on the stage when Emily went to get her award. She was glad she didn't place in her division, because that would have taken her out of the running for National Soloist. If you placed in the top ten National soloists, you scored higher than the dancers in your age division, and depending on where you placed, you also scored higher than some of the girls in the top ten overall scores.

"And finally, ladies and gentlemen, we have the top ten highest scoring soloists of the entire day! If we call your name, please come onstage and form a line. These names are being read out in no particular order." The head judge paused. "We will announce the girls who placed 4th to 10th, in reverse order. Then, the top three will be announced, and one of the top three will earn the title of 'Miss National Soloist'. Are you ready?"

Everyone cheered.

"Here we go. Ellen Westbrook. Lyla Pontmercy. Savannah Spring. Addison Crane. Riley Matthews. Kara Kwang. Lindy Hung. Anastasia Plutnitskaya. Carla Vasquez, and Vanessa Jonse."

Riley stood up and lined up next to Addison, and they both beamed at each other. "Good luck," Riley whispered.

"You too."

"Please give a round of applause for our top ten highest scoring soloists!" The judge boomed. "Girls, I'm going to ask you to take a step back, and we'll have the tenth dancer start the line to fourth place in front. Are you ready?" he repeated to the audience.

The audience reassured him that they were ready.

"In tenth place, with a score of 291.03, Anastasia!"

"In ninth place, with a score of 291.71. Carla!"

"In eighth place, with a score of 294.28, Lindy!"

"In seventh place, with a score of 295.13, Ellen!"

"In sixth place, with a score of 295.20, Kara!"

"In fifth place, with a score of 295.43, Vanessa!"

"And in fourth place, with a score of 296.23, it's Lyla! Please join me in congratulating them!"

Addison and Riley clapped loud and hard for their fellow teammate. Riley was shocked. Last year, it had been her, Savannah, and Kara competing for the Miss National Soloist title. Kara had won, but wouldn't get a chance to repeat.

"Thank you girls, please just move to that side," the judge instructed. "Can we get our top three dancers up here now?"

Riley, Addison, and Savannah stepped up to the front. "From Tandem Dance Studios, it's Miss Consistency, Riley Matthews! Also from Tandem, it's Addison Crane! And from California Dance Industry, it's Savannah Spring! Are we ready?"

"That's like the fifth time he's said it," Addie murmured to Riley, who giggled.

"In third place..."

"It's Addison with her solo Drown, scoring 298.17!"

Addie moved to stand on Riley's other side.

"In second place..."

 **-GMW-**

"Riley has such a good chance to win, don't you think?" Maya asked Cory.

"We'll see," Cory responded. He looked like he was about to faint.

"In second place...it's Riley with her solo Paper Doll, scoring a total 298.90! Which means our highest scoring soloist is Savannah, with a score of 299.49, with her solo LA Dreams!"

"That's such bullshit," Maya said, but clapped nonetheless.

"National Soloist doesn't have to be the first place dancer," Cory reminded Maya, just as the judge started to speak again.

"All right, now it's time to reveal our Miss National Soloist," he said. "Now, our National Soloist isn't necessarily our highest scoring soloist, but the dancer that the judges felt gave the best performance to upkeep their technical aspects."

Maya was confused now, the judge's explanation made no sense.

"We had a very tough decision," he admitted. "The top three dancers all deserved to be named. But in the end, there was just one performance that set the bar so high, it was tough to reach. So without further ado, our Miss National Soloist of 2015 is..."

 **A/N: cliffy :) do you guys think Riley won? Leave a review! - Lauren.**


	19. Chapter 17: Girl Meets Abandonment

**Hey all! After Chapter 16, there's going to be a 1-month time jump. So this chapter will pick up in mid-February, where Riley is gearing up for a Dance Factory Awards and trying to juggle dance and her future.**

The reality check hit Riley so hard that it literally slapped her across the face. There were six weeks until the Dance Factory Awards, and life wasn't any easier since being named Miss National Soloist. It all but cemented her place at CalArts, and as a result, her parents had been fighting since they'd returned from California.

She was sitting at her desk in her room, taking in the growing pile of papers and textbooks sitting on her desk, trying to drown out the noise of the argument. She placed her head in her hands. This had been the sixth argument in the last three days, and she was sure there were more to come.

 _They're Cory and Topanga, they've never fought like this before,_ she thought sadly. _This is all my fault._

Her door opened, and she turned her head to see her brother walk in. "Hey Aug," she sighed.

"Why are they fighting now?" he asked her, taking a seat on her bed. "They're literally at each other's throats."

"It's not about me?" Riley asked, surprised.

"Not from what I could tell. At least, your name wasn't mentioned once."

Riley stood up and poked her head out the door. "You've always been like this!" she heard her father say.

"What's wrong with the way I am?" Topanga said indignantly. "I want our children to have a future! There's no future for Riley if she stays in dance!"

"There's always a future," Cory said, his voice increasing a volume. "If she were a subpar dancer, I'd agree! But can you seriously say that after the performance she had at Nationals? She got into Juilliard! She's not an average dancer, or a good one. She's a dancer that only comes around once in a lifetime, and this is what she wants to do! Why can't you be supportive?"

"She won't book any jobs, she'll have no money, and she'll be miserable!" Tears warmed in Riley's eyes when she heard that.

"Everyone faces job uncertainty when the graduate from university, do you think it's any easier for a person with a teaching degree to find a job than it is for a person with a dance degree? It might be easier for her to find a job," Cory added, "because there are only so many who graduate with a dance degree. I'm sure if she can't find a job, she can go work at Tandem. Erica would love to have her there."

"I refuse to support something to impractical," Topanga snapped, "and that's the end of it. If she gets into CalArts, I'm not helping pay for her tuition."

Riley stifled a gasp. How was she supposed to afford to go?

"You can't just not support her," Cory said angrily. "Don't you love her?"

"I do, but she's blinded by the success she's had. She won't have a successful career if she goes down this route."

"How can you be so sure?" Cory demanded.

Riley slammed her door shut, she'd heard enough. Her father was on her side, but losing her mother's support was a huge blow because she'd been counting on either a scholarship or her mother to support her first-year tuition, at least. The money she'd won over the years at competitions wasn't going to be enough.

Tears rolling down her eyes now, she shuffled over to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper that had been opened and folded many times. Auggie walked over to his sister to read the letter over her shoulder, his eyes widening as he did. "Riley, when did you get this?"

"Two weeks ago," Riley said, hiccuping. She sniffed. "I don't know what to do with it."

"Riley, you have to go," Auggie said.

"Tell that to mom," she said bitterly.

"You have to tell them," Auggie told her. "Riley, you can apply for a bursary, or a college loan."

"I can't apply for anything, because my mom's a lawyer and can afford my education," Riley said angrily, but she wasn't angry at her brother. "They won't waste a bursary on me."

"Then apply for a scholarship," Auggie suggested.

"Why mess up something good?" Riley sighed. "I've already got a full scholarship to Juilliard."

"Riley, the reason you're so upset is because you know you belong at CalArts, and you think you can't get in. So what if Mom doesn't want to support you? Find another way in. Dad will do his best to help you. You just need to ask them for help. I'm sure Grandma and Grandpa can help too."

Riley swallowed. "Thanks, Auggie."

"No problem. Just know you'll be okay." Auggie headed for the door and stopped, turning to look at her again. "Uh, does Maya know about CalArts?"

"I only told Charlie. And, well, you. I was planning to tell them when I'd made a decision." Riley looked at the letter again. "I guess I should."

"Yeah, you should. They deserve to know." Auggie opened the door. "And so does your family."

The door closed and Riley folded the letter back up, sliding it underneath her laptop. Her life was falling apart before her eyes.

 **-GMW-**

"Guys," Riley said, sitting down at the table. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

Wordlessly, Riley pulled out her acceptance letter and gave it to him. Maya and Farkle read over his shoulder. "Riley, this is amazing," Lucas told her.

"Yeah, amazing," Riley muttered.

"Why isn't it?" Farkle asked.

"Because my mom refuses to 'fund something impractical'," Riley said tightly, making quotation marks with her fingers.

"Oh, Riles," Maya sighed, giving Riley a hug.

"I would've told you guys sooner, but I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think I was gonna go." Even saying that made tears form in her eyes. It was hard to admit you couldn't go to the school you wanted to.

"When did you get this?" Lucas asked.

"Two weeks ago," Riley mumbled.

"Oh, you should've told us," Farkle said. "But I understand why you didn't."

"Do your parents know?" Maya asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course not," Riley said. "They've been fighting enough lately as it is."

"Don't you win money at competitions?" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah, but not $20,000!" Riley said, her voice rising. "And that's only the cost of the program, I can't imagine what the cost of residence, textbooks, and meals cost!"

"Calm down," Maya pleaded. "If you want to keep this from your dad, you need to stop yelling. He could walk in here any second."

"The only thing I've ever wanted to do in life is dance, and my mom doesn't support that," Riley said sadly.

"At least your dad is on your side," Lucas tried.

"Yeah, but even if he took out loans, there's no way he could pay for all of it," Riley sighed. "I didn't get a scholarship either, and I can't. I looked at all the possible scholarships I could apply for, and either the deadlines have passed or I didn't meet the requirements."

"I'm sorry, Riles," Maya sighed.

"Me too," Riley admitted. She gave a half-hearted smile. "It's funny. You don't realize how good you have it until it's gone. I never had to worry about money like you did, Maya. I always assumed I could afford going to college."

"At least there's Juilliard," Lucas pointed out.

"But what good is it if I don't want to be there?" Riley asked. "It doesn't make sense to go to a school that I know I won't feel at home in. I can't explain it. When I was at CalArts, I knew that was where I wanted to be."

"I know," Maya said, surprising her. "When I went to Rhode Island, I felt a sense of belonging. At NYU, I just felt like I had to get in because of Josh, and Columbia was the same thing but because of you, Lucas."

"Maybe we could help," Farkle said. "My father does run a multinational company, after all."

"Thanks, Farkle. I appreciate it, but it's not necessary. Lucas is right, I have a pretty good backup. But what hurts the most is that I could've gone, the only thing that's preventing me is the cost." From where she was right now, Riley wasn't sure they could figure it out, even with all the help in her world.

 **-GMW-**

"It's time for an intervention," Maya said to Riley on the fifth day since Topanga had refused to help pay for Riley's college tuition.

"What kind?" Riley sighed.

"The good kind. You need to stop being so depressed, so I stopped by Tandem the other day and talked to Addison. She's actually really nice when she's not a bitch, and she said she'd be willing to help."

"What did you do?" Riley demanded, sitting up from where she'd been lying down on her bed.

"Nothing," Maya said, grinning. "But we have to get to Tandem, and fast. Addison said to wear the purple skater dress from your small group a couple of years ago."

Riley looked down at her white t-shirt with a purple cat on it. "What's wrong with this?"

"That's the shirt you wear when you're upset. You need to wear something happier, something that'll remind you of happier times."

"Fine," Riley grumbled, "but I swear, if you got them to set up a trust fund, I will kill you."

"It's not like that," Maya said. "Now hurry up, they're waiting for us."

It took Riley almost fifteen minutes to find the skater dress that Addie had been talking about, and another ten minutes to find the pair of shoes that Addie had requested to go along with the outfit. Then, Maya had to curl her hair, and by the time they left the apartment, it'd been almost an hour since Maya had announced they were going to Tandem.

"Why do I look like this?" she wailed as they got onto the subway. "People are staring!"

"People are always staring at you," Maya reminded her. "It comes with the territory if being a National dancer."

"Maya, we are wearing dresses in the middle of winter in New York, even _I_ think we're nuts!"

"I didn't pick the dress code, Addison did," Maya said. "Shush."

When they reached Tandem, the lights were off but the doors unlocked. "This isn't an initiation, is it?" Riley asked worriedly.

"Just relax," Maya said, laughing. They stepped into Studio A.

"SURPRISE!" The lights turned on and Riley's mouth fell open in shock. Her entire competition team was there. Strung across the mirror was a banner that read: WELCOME HOME MISS NATIONAL SOLOIST!

"Oh my gosh!" Riley gasped, her hands flying up to her head. "You guys!"

Addie came up to her, wearing the same dress she had on, but in navy. "This is your party, Riles. As a thank you for working so hard all season and to celebrate you winning Miss National Soloist."

"Plus," Maya added from beside her, "we needed to do something to take your mind off of college."

"Thank you guys so much," Riley gushed, pulling both girls in for a hug.

"Now, let's party!" Addie exclaimed, and everyone cheered.

Maya was right, the party did help her take her mind off of college and reality. Even Emily and Kendall sought her out during the party to apologize to her for everything. Emily was in her baby blue version of Riley's dress, and Kendall in light pink. She was having a great time, and when Erica and Mallory came in with tons of pizza boxes, Riley knew this had been planned for a long time, and it wasn't something Maya had just cooked up with Addie.

So while she was dancing with Lyla and Emily, she failed to notice Kendall, Maya, and Addie whispering in the corner, who were obviously planning something. If she had seen them, she would've questioned why Maya had come to her straight after their conversation and said it was time to go home.

But seeing as she didn't, Riley went to bed that night floating on the stars, in the best mood she could remember.

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Are you on Topanga or Cory's side? What do you think Maya and Addie are planning? Will Riley end up at CalArts or Juilliard?**

 **Leave a review with your answers!**

 **Lauren.**


	20. Chapter 18: Girl Meets Playing Hooky

**I'm so done with GMW, Texas just stabbed me in the heart with feels. I will not say anything else for those who haven't seen it yet.**

 **But seriously, can we talk about Texas? Leave me a review of what you thought about it! (Personally, I think there's hope for Rucas yet and Lucaya was so awkward it made me cringe. That Riarkle moment at the end, though, amirite? Personally I don't think Riley's heart is into Charlie and she's def still in love with Lucas, but I WANNA KNOW WHAT LUCAS THINKS ABOUT ALL THIS BECAUSE WE GOT BUPKISS IN TERMS OF HOW HE FEELS. (Though I think he def still likes Riley).**

 **Okay, enough of me rambling about Texas. Here's Chapter 18! - Laur**

 **-GMW-**

"Has anyone seen Riley?" Maya asked when she got to their usual lunch table. "She wasn't in English."

"She wasn't in history," Farkle said.

"I didn't see her in biology either," Lucas told her.

"I don't have any classes with her," Zay said, throwing his hands up in the air. "Don't ask me."

"She's not answering any of my texts," Maya said worriedly. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Did you talk to Mr. Matthews?" Lucas asked.

"No, I haven't had a chance to, and he's in the middle of teaching right now," Maya sighed. "I figured I'd go find him after school."

"We'll come with you," Zay said.

Farkle didn't say anything, so Maya looked at him suspiciously. "Farkle...?"

"What?" he asked nervously.

"Do you know where Riley is?" Maya repeated.

"Why would I know where she is?" he asked indignantly. "It's not like she told me."

"She did tell you, didn't she," Maya accused.

"Shedidn'tshejusttextedmeandtoldmeshewasn'tcomingintodayandnottotellanyoneelse," Farkle said quickly, too quickly for anyone to comprehend.

"What?" Zay asked, confused.

Farkle repeated what he said.

"She didn't tell you where?" Maya asked.

"Nope."

"Then we have to talk to Matthews, does he know where she is?" Maya asked. "Let's go, Huckleberry."

"Why me? I'm in the middle of Calculus homework!"

"Riley could be in trouble," Maya snapped.

Lucas jumped up. "Let's go," he said.

Maya didn't even hesitate to march down the hallway and throw open the classroom door. "Matthews, we need to talk."

25 pairs of eyes and a shocked Cory Matthews stared at her. "And Riley thinks I'm rude for never knocking," Cory muttered. "What are you doing?"

"Where is Riley?" she demanded.

Cory opened his mouth to say something and stopped. He tried again. "Uh, you don't know?"

"Are we supposed to?" Maya asked.

"She said she told you," Cory said, raising an eyebrow.

"She told Farkle," Lucas admitted.

"Miss Hart, Mr. Friar, I would prefer we discuss this after school. I'm in the middle of a lesson," Cory sighed.

"Not until you tell us where she is," Maya said.

"Out," Cory snapped.

Defeated, Maya and Lucas left the classroom and returned to the cafeteria. "No luck?" Farkle asked.

"None, but Matthews knows she's not here," Maya grumbled. "We need to figure out where."

"Call Charlie?" Zay suggested.

"Call Addison?" Lucas said at the exact same time.

"I don't have Charlie's number, but I'll call Addie," Maya sighed, pulling out her phone. Addison had given it to her after they'd started planning a way to get Riley into CalArts. "Hey Addie."

"What's up?" Addie asked. "You caught me kind of at a rough time, Maya. I'm at the studio and my mom is tearing a strip into all of us."

"Is Riley there?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, she is, why?" Addie asked.

"She didn't tell us she wasn't coming to school today, we were just a little worried," Maya explained. "If she's at the studio then I'll just talk to her later."

"Okay," Addie said. "Bye."

Maya hung up and finally started to eat her lunch. Unfortunately, the bell rang, and she was forced to stuff her sandwich into her bag and head to her next class. But what she didn't know was that Addie had lied.

Riley wasn't with the dance troupe.

She wasn't even in the city.

And none of her friends knew. Except for one.

 **-GMW-**

"Sometimes it's nice to just sit here and watch the clouds go by," Riley said softly. "Helps you think."

"Sure."

"How was school?" Riley asked. "Did I miss much?"

"Of course, but you'll catch up."

Riley sighed. "School seems to pale in comparison to the big decision I have to make."

"Riley, why are you even skipping school?" her companion asked. "This is your senior year, you can't just slack off."

"I'm not slacking off," she sighed. "I'm just taking a break."

"From what?"

"From life." Riley stared up at the clouds in the light blue sky. "The world." She smiled sadly. "This was like when Maya and I both liked Lucas and I had to step back and then I felt like life was trying to throw me on the ground."

"Remember what your mom said? She said you needed to hang on," her companion reminded her. "Riles, you can't give up."

"I'm not giving up," Riley said.

"Yes, you are. Your mom says she won't support you, but it's only your dad defending you. Have you tried to stand up to her yet? Maybe she thinks the way she does because she think that if you wanted it so much you'd say something."

"I hate that you're so smart," Riley mumbled.

"So are you ready to go back?"

Riley stood up. "When are we ever ready to go back?" she whispered.

"Look, Riley, you have to go back. Your parents don't know I drove you out here to begin with," he told her. "And I lied to everyone today when Maya asked if we'd all seen you."

"I'm just not ready to go," Riley admitted.

"Addie and I can't cover for you anymore. You can't just keep running away from your problems."

"You don't know what it's like, though," Riley said finally. "To have a father who's also your teacher, and a best friend who won't leave me alone even if I beg her to. People find me on the streets and want to take pictures. Today was the first time in a long time that I've been alone."

"How much thinking did you do?" her companion asked.

"A lot. You're right. I do need to talk to my mom. I was really hurt by what she said. If I want to go to CalArts, I need to help myself. Even if she refuses, at least I tried, right?"

"Exactly." Her companion put an arm around her. "Now, are we ready to go back home?"

She leaned her head on her companion's shoulder. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"If Maya finds out, I'm dead," her companion added as they walked to the car. "Don't say anything."

"I'm just as dead as you are," Riley giggled. "Thanks for doing this for me."

"You know I'd do anything for you."

 **-GMW-**

Riley took a deep breath before walking inside her apartment. "There you are!" Maya exclaimed, jumping off the couch and barreling towards her. "Where were you?"

Riley shoved her off of her. "Not now, Maya," she sighed. "I was at dance."

"But that ended an hour ago!" Maya told her.

"Then I walked around the city and avoided coming home," Riley lied. "Maya...can I have a moment with my parents please?"

"Sure, I'll be in the bay window-"

"No, Maya. I need you to go home." Riley swallowed. "Just in case this doesn't go well...I'd at least like to be by myself tonight."

Maya blinked. "Okay," she said finally, evidently hurt. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm sorry," Riley whispered.

"Don't be, Riles, you've gotta do this." And with that, Maya was gone. Swallowing, Riley turned to face her parents, who were sitting at the table. The air was thick with ice and awkwardness.

"So, Riley, you wanted to talk to us?" Cory asked.

"I did, but not to you. I do want you to stay, however." Riley walked up to the table and sat down across from her mother. "Mom, I think it's time we had a chat."

"Riley, I'm not changing my mind on this," Topanga said.

"I don't care. I need you to hear me out." Riley took another deep breath. "I know you've never liked me dancing. I've never really understood why. It was as if the better I got, the more you resented me doing it. Sure, it cost more money, but money was never an issue. What I could never understand was why," Riley repeated. She turned to her father. "And Dad, I really love you for standing up for me to mom. But you don't have to anymore. I hate that you two are fighting, and I know it's my fault."

"Riley, this isn't your fault, it's the fact that your mother doesn't believe in, as she put it, following impractical dreams," Cory told her.

"That isn't what I said-"

"That's actually exactly what you said," Riley cut in. "I was listening upstairs with Auggie. But I don't care what you said. Well, at first I did. I had a long talk with a friend today, and that friend told me that I needed to talk to you about this, and how I felt. That keeping it all inside me was just going to make me explode. And it did." Riley took a deep breath before forging on with the plan she and her ride had come up with on the drive back to Greenwich Village. "I'm going to CalArts, whether you support me or not. I refuse to go to a school just because it's a last resort option. Me going to Juilliard symbolizes defeat. And I will not be defeated, not this time. I'm going to find a way to get myself the money to go to CalArts. I'll take out loans, I'll use the competition money I've earned over the years. I'll apply for scholarships and bursaries, I'll do the summer internship at Minkus Corporation that Farkle offered despite it having nothing to do with my future endeavors. Farkle says his dad would be more than willing to help me fund my way through college and while that's a very tempting offer, I told him if he really wanted to, we'd split it half and half. I don't need your help, especially if you won't offer it. I'll do it myself." Riley turned around and made walked up to her bedroom, exhaling.

Had she just ruined her chances of her mom coming around?


	21. Chapter 19: Girl Meets Scholarship

"I don't think this is a good idea," Addie said finally. "Riley wants to do this by herself, Maya."

"Yes, but she's going to Farkle for money. Look, the studio managed to raise money for your mom, they can do it again," Maya said.

"Yeah, but we're talking about raising close to $50,000 in less than two months. That's literally impossible. There's only 200 dancers at Tandem, maximum, and only 60 dancers on the competitive team." Addie ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"We have to try," Emily said, busy braiding her long dark hair. The girls were sitting in Kendall's living room, in a modern-style upscale apartment in the Upper West Side. It was a home that Maya could only dream of living in.

Kendall had come in from the kitchen with snacks. "Maya, do you want me to do your hair?"

Maya's hands went to her dirty-blonde locks. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"You're one of us now, it's kind of our thing. You'd look pretty awesome with a frenchie." Kendall gestured to her strawberry-blonde hair, in a braid, and then to Emily, who was in the process of doing her own.

Addie shook her head. "Guys, we're not exclusive because of our hair, okay?"

"Says the girl with her hair in a high ponytail," Emily said, rolling her eyes. "Traitor."

"Fine," Maya said with a sigh. "Do what you must."

Kendall set the snacks down on the table and started on Maya's hair. Meanwhile, Addie looked up from her laptop. "Does anyone know where Riley is?"

"I thought she was at home," Maya said, confused.

"I thought so too, but she wasn't at rehearsals today," Addie replied. "Was she at school?"

"No, but her dad said she was taking a day off. Things aren't really that great at home," Maya said.

"I know," Addie said. "And apparently from this picture she just Instagrammed, she's not even in the state."

"What?" Maya's eyes grew wide. "Where is she?"

"California, from the looks of it. She's with some really hot guy," Addie said, turning the laptop so that Maya could see it from where she was sitting. Maya sucked in a breath of air as she realized who Riley was with.

"SHE IS GONNA BE IN SO MUCH SHIT WHEN I GET A HOLD OF HER," Maya shouted. "AND HE. IS. DEAD. TO. ME."

 **-GMW-**

"JOSHUA GABRIEL MATTHEWS, EXPLAIN YOURSELF," Maya shouted, throwing open the door to his dorm room.

Andrew Rogers jumped up from his desk, startled. "Maya?"

"Andrew, where is he?" Maya snapped. "Sorry for barging in like this, the door was unlocked."

"He's not here, he disappeared a couple of days ago?" Andrew said, unsure. "I don't know, but he said he wouldn't be back for like a week."

"Can you get in touch with him?" Maya asked. "I need to yell at him."

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "This is about Josh leaving?"

"No, it's about him taking his niece aka my best friend across the country without anyone telling me!" Maya shouted.

"Fine, I'll FaceTime him," Andrew sighed. "He'll pick up if he thinks it's me."

"Thanks," Maya said, relieved. "I am so mad at him. That was a dick boyfriend move."

"Maybe he had a reason for doing it, you never know," Andrew said, clicking on the CALL button. "Here goes."

The call rang for a couple of moments, and then Josh's face appeared on the screen. "Hey man, what's up?" Josh asked.

Maya shoved Andrew out of the way. "Uh, where are you?"

Josh paled. "Uh, out."

"No shit, Sherlock, where are you?" Maya repeated.

"Maya, please don't blow this out of proportion," Josh groaned. "Riley needed a getaway so I gave it to her."

"WHERE. ARE. YOU?" Maya shrieked. "AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? NEITHER OF YOU? YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND, JOSH."

"Maya, I'm sorry, I had to," Josh insisted.

"Why?" Maya whispered.

"Riley asked me not to say anything to you. Her parents don't even know she's gone." Josh swallowed. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you where you are then?" Maya asked, calming down slightly.

"Riley and I are in Indiana right now. It's a pit stop. We're on our way to California. She has a meeting with the board of directors at CalArts about a possible scholarship opportunity in a few days. She and I are taking turns driving." Josh ran a hand through his hair. "Riley didn't tell you because she knew you'd never go with her, and she also knew that if you both disappeared, her parents would know something was wrong sooner."

"You do know your brother is going to murder you, right?" Maya asked.

"I know. But I'm doing this for Riley." Josh bit his lip. "I'm really sorry."

"You should be, when I saw the picture Riley posted on Instagram I thought the two of you went behind my back. Which you did, but for all the wrong reasons." Maya played with the french braid Kendall had given her. "I forgive you for not telling me. Tell Riley I said good luck. And what would you like me to say when she doesn't come home for dinner?"

"Tell them she's with me because she doesn't want to stay at home anymore," Josh said. "That was the plan, anyways."

"And how were you going to put that in action if I wasn't informed?" Maya said sarcastically.

"How many times do I have to apologize?" Josh groaned.

"About another seven thousand. Have fun! Bye," Maya said, and hung up the call. "Thanks, Andrew. I'll let you get back to your studying now."

"Great," Andrew said. "Good luck with her parents."

"Thanks. But if you ask me, they're gonna figure it out sooner or later," Maya sighed as she headed through the door. She just hoped that this trip to California wasn't in vain. And that Riley would be able to go to her dream school.

 **-GMW-**

"Will Maya Hart please report to Room 135, that's Maya Hart to Room 135," the PA speaker said.

Maya, who was on her way to her locker after lunch to drop some textbooks off before the next period began, stopped in the hall just as she heard the announcement. She turned around and walked back to room 135, which she'd just passed, and knocked on the door.

The door opened. "You wanted to see me?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Miss Hart, if you could just wait here until the bell," Cory said.

"I have another class to go to. Can we do this after school?" Maya asked.

"Fine," Cory grumbled, "but you're not off the hook, Hart. Shawn and I will be interrogating you at home if you fail to show up this afternoon."

"Shawn's in Punta Cana on a photo essay," Maya retorted. "You don't scare me, Matthews."

"Maya, I just want to know where my daughter is. She hasn't come home for four days," Cory said. "I know things at home are stressful right now, but she has to come home."

"I told you the first night, she's staying at Josh's," Maya lied again. "You don't trust me?"

"We do, Maya, but she's not answering our calls, and I haven't seen the two of you together in the exact amount of days she stopped coming home. You can't blame me for being suspicious," Cory insisted. "And besides, Josh isn't picking up his phone either."

"I don't know what to say, Matthews." Maya turned for the door. "I can't help you. Riley will come home when she wants to. It's not like she's run away, she's with Josh. She's safe."

"If I find out you're lying," Cory began.

"Okay, I will call her," Maya groaned. She pulled out her phone and dialed Riley's number. "Hey Riles, it's me. Your dad wants to talk to you."

Riley hesitated. "Okay, put him on."

Maya handed the phone to Cory, who took it. "Riley? Are you okay, sweetheart? Your mother is sorry, we want you to come home!"

A moment's pause. "What to you mean?" Cory asked. "Riley, you can't just not come home." Cory's frown deepened. "You need another week? Riley, you have to come back to school," Cory said, frustrated. "Don't make me drive to Josh's apartment and drag you out of there myself."

Another pause. "All right. I love you, sweetheart. Do what you have to do." Cory hung up and gave the phone back to Maya. "I won't bother you again," he said quietly.

"What did she tell you?" Maya asked.

"She said she'll be back at school on Monday, but she's meeting with the CalArts Scholarship Committee." Cory sat down at his desk. "So, how long have you known she was in California?"

Maya's mouth dropped open. "Uh, a couple of days," she admitted. "I saw Riley's picture on Instagram of her and Josh at the beach, and I remember Josh and I walking down that same beach during Christmas time," she said sheepishly. "I yelled at both of them, and they told me not to say anything. I think Riley wanted to tell you herself."

"Well, I want to be mad at her but I can't help but feel so proud that she's doing something like this," Cory admitted. "I just wish she'd told me about what she was doing."

"Yeah." Maya swallowed as she headed for the door once more. "Me too."

 _ **Three days later...**_

"As you know, Miss Matthews, scholarship applications were due months ago, to be included along with your application to CalArts," the head of the committee, Katlyn Yerzy said.

"Yes, I do," Riley said. "However, my mother has decided she isn't going to financially support me, and my father's income as a middle school teacher isn't going to cover all of my tuition, even if I spend all of my earnings from dance competitions."

"What does your mother do?" another member asked.

"She's a lawyer," Riley said.

"And why has she refused to support you?" Katlyn asked.

"My mother-" Riley's voice wavered. She swallowed. "She said that she refused to support something so frivolous and impractical."

The committee fell silent. "And she was prepared to support you before?"

"Well, I got a full scholarship to dance at Juilliard," Riley began. "So I didn't think I needed to worry. But the moment I stepped onto the campus for my audition, I felt at home, and I knew this was the place I wanted to be. Unfortunately, I didn't anticipate that my mother would refuse to help pay for my tuition. I thought, even though I wasn't doing what she wanted me to do, she would support me no matter what."

"Well, this is quite a unique situation, Miss Matthews, but we will take your plea into consideration. We know of your dance calibre, you are quite the famous dancer nowadays." Katlyn smiled faintly. "If you will allow us to deliberate momentarily."

Riley nodded. "Thank you." She left the room as the talks began between the committee members, and sat down next to her uncle.

"How'd it go?" Josh asked.

"They're going to talk things over to figure out what my situation is." Riley ran her hands through her hair. "If this doesn't work out, at least I tried, right?"

"If you want something badly, you have to do whatever it takes to achieve it," Josh said. "You've pretty much done everything you can. Also, Cory is super mad at me for driving you all the way across the country."

Riley laughed. "You might be a terrible brother, but you're the second-best uncle I have."

"Second-best?" Josh looked mildly insulted.

"Sorry, but you can't beat Uncle Eric," Riley told him. "He's the vice-president."

"Fair enough," Josh relented.

The doors opened again. "Miss Matthews?" a voice said from inside the room. "We've reached a decision."

Riley stood up. "Good luck," Josh whispered, and she walked into the room.

"Miss Matthews, your case is certainly unique," Katlyn began. "And we are impressed by your efforts to find a way into our school. We are willing to offer you a scholarship if you can prove yourself worthy of it."

Riley nodded. "I'll do anything."

"We want you to pick a song, and we want to see you audition. For us, again. But this will be an improvisation. It can't be a number you competed at a competition before. Is that understood?" Katlyn asked.

"Yes," Riley said. She had anticipated there was a chance she would be asked to dance, so she'd worn capri-length leggings. She took off her cropped sweater, revealing the tank top she was wearing underneath. "I'm ready."

She slipped off her shoes to reveal the dance socks she was wearing. She didn't use them often, but she figured they'd be easier to use in terms of time. She didn't want to waste time going to get her shoes, and taking off her sneakers and socks. She saw Katlyn's eyebrows go up when she saw the socks on Riley's feet. Riley set her phone on the side, and pressed play.

The song was called Broken Home. It was especially powerful, because it represented perfectly what Riley's life was like at the moment.

 _They would yell, they would scream, they were fighting it out.  
She would hope, she would pray, she was waiting it out,  
Holding onto a dream.  
While she watches these walls fall down.  
Sharp words like knives, they were cutting her down,  
Shattered glass like the past, it's a memory now.  
_

Riley didn't even focus on dancing anymore. She'd improvised to this song so many times she let her body move itself. She focused, just like in her first audition, on pouring her heart and soul into the dance, and as the lyrics continued on, she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

 _Hey mom, hey dad, when did this end?  
When did you lose your happiness?  
I'm here alone inside of this broken home.  
Who's wrong, who's right, who really cares?  
The fault, the blame, the pain's still there.  
I'm here alone inside of this broken home._

 _All the battles, all the wars, all the times that you've fought,  
She's a scar, she's the bruising, she's the pain that you brought.  
There was life, there was love,  
Like a light and it's fading out._

By the end of the song, Riley was only focused on holding the tears back. She couldn't let them see her break down, but she was. Her last turn sequence was, she thought, very shaky, but with the last knee drop to the floor to emphasize the end of the dance, she had a feeling she'd nailed it.

When she stood up, and retrieved her phone, she looked up at the panel. Katlyn had a sorrowful look on her face. That's what Riley thought it was. She then smiled. "Miss Matthews, I think we can all agree that your dancing is spectacular. It's more than your technique, it's how your emotions not only relate to your dancing but to your real life."

"Miss Matthews," Georges Martinique said, his deep voice calm yet powerful. "What we came to an agreement on when you left the room is that, if you proved it, you were worthy of a scholarship. Your accolades and accomplishments in the dance worlds speak volumes, and your determination to find a way to dance here next fall also spoke volumes about your character. However, we our out of scholarships to give."

Riley's heart fell to the floor. She really was about to cry now.

"But we feel that you are exactly the type of student we would like at our school," Katlyn added hurriedly. "Riley, just an estimate here, how much do you think you've earned over the years of competition?"

Riley thought for a moment. "Well, first place dancers usually win about $1,000 at a usual competition. Nationals is $5,000. I'd say around $20,000." **(A/N: don't quote me on this I made an estimated guess!)**

"When you first called to schedule an interview, we called your dance studio to ask about the kind of dancer and person you were," Georges told Riley. "Your studio owner revealed that your studio is trying to raise enough money to pay for your tuition."

Riley's mouth fell open. "I never asked them to," she whispered.

"We gathered as much. But if you were to combine the amount of money they were able to raise along with your earnings from all of your competitions, we believe you would be able to come here."

Riley shook her head. "I wouldn't be able to come here for more than a year."

"Which is where we come in. Miss Matthews, if you can come up with the money for first year, we will cover the rest of your tuition, as well as other material costs, for the remainder of your study here at CalArts," Katlyn told her. "Is this something you believe is doable?"

Riley had to think for a moment. Between her competition earnings, whatever her studio managed to raise, and what Farkle's father had promised her, she was sure she would be able to afford first-year. She beamed. "Yes."

"We are creating a new scholarship in your name, Miss Matthews. For students who find they cannot afford the full cost of their programs. We would call it 'The Matthews Scholarship', and it would help students afford the full cost of their tuition. They would undergo a rigorous interview and audition procedure, as well as multiple background checks, as you have. And they must be able to fully afford the cost of first-year in order to qualify, without their parents helping pay for tuition. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea," Riley admitted. "Thank you, so much."

"Then we will see you in the fall, Miss Matthews."

 **A/N: Okay, I know parts of this chapter would NEVER happen in real life. A university would never offer a student some sort of 'financial aid' if they knew one of the student's parents made a significant income (like a doctor or lawyer, which is what Topanga is.) Most universities would tell Riley that she wouldn't qualify for financial aid because of what her mother does for a living. But this is a story, and this is what I thought would make the most sense.**

 **Maybe after I'm finished GMMMO I could do a spin-off? About the gang and their uni-adventures? IDK what I'd call it...maybe Girl Meets the Future? Maybe I'd do a spin off _AFTER_ their uni adventures? What do you all think?**

 **BTW, thank you all for reading and leaving a review, and for all your messages. You all really make my day.**

 **Here's Riley's outfit for this chapter:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=180238786**

 **Any suggestions? Drop a PM or review!**

 **Lauren.**


	22. Chapter 20: Girl Meets Master Plan

**I changed the name of the story from 'Girl Meets Miss Movin' On' to 'Girl Meets Fortitude.' I decided a while ago to take the story in a different direction than I originally had planned, so the original title no longer made sense.**

 _ **Fortitude: mental and emotional strength in facing difficult, adversity, danger, or temptation courageously.**_

 **Hope the title change makes sense! -Lauren**

* * *

The weeks following Riley's return to New York were quite the whirlwind. She'd enlisted the help of her studio, although admittedly chastising Addie and Maya for trying to plan a fundraiser behind her back, her father, and her friends to help. She'd drained her college tuition fund, which was full of the cheques she'd received at competitions within the last six years.

And yet, despite all her efforts, her mother still refused to acknowledge her hard work and determination.

Riley had just finished a rather intense workout at the studio, preparing for the factory awards. She was on her way to meet Maya at Topanga's when her phone rang. "Hello?" she asked when she picked it up.

"Riley, it's me," Lucas said. "Are you busy right now?"

"Uh, I'm on my way to meet Maya, why?" Riley asked.

"Oh, okay. Can I meet you guys there then? I have to talk to both of you," Lucas said.

"Sure," Riley said. "See you in a bit."

"Yeah, bye."

It was only a five minute walk from the subway station, but Riley couldn't stop thinking about what Lucas had to talk to them about. Was it something about his family? About school? About the future? The possibilities were endless. She opened the door to her mother's coffee shop, said hi to Maya's mother, and sat down across from Maya at their usual spot. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Maya said, looking up from her phone.

"Anything new?" Riley asked. "About the dance fundraiser."

"Well, Addie and I talked to her mom yesterday, and we're thinking about doing a mall thing," Maya said. "Like, for every pirouette a dancer does, someone will donate $1. For each dance routine, it's $20. Stuff like that."

"Okay, but am I the only one dancing?" Riley asked.

"Well, you'd definitely have to take part in it and give a speech to kind of draw people in," Maya told her. "But if we get permission from the mall, Erica said she'd talk to the entire competitive team about taking part in some small way. If they don't want to dance, then they'd have to donate money depending on their tuition. She also told Addie that she'd designate a portion of each student's tuition towards your fund, Riles."

"Wow," Riley whispered. "That's, really nice of her."

"I know. She's much more supportive than your mom right now," Maya acknowledged. "Okay, that's all I have on my front. What about yours?"

"I talked to Farkle's dad again, and I talked him into not paying for my tuition, but for material costs instead."

"But it doesn't cover your tuition," Maya pointed out.

"I know," Riley said, rolling her eyes. "But I felt weird about him paying for half of my tuition. He still wanted to be able to contribute, and that was the compromise we came to."

"How much is your dad contributing?" Maya asked.

"Ten thousand," Riley sighed.

"Seriously?" Maya's eyes bulged.

"He doesn't make that much money," Riley reminded her. "Besides, that was all he could afford to contribute without going into debt. My mom won't let him touch her own earnings, of course." She said the last part bitterly, although she hadn't meant to. She had accepted that her mother wasn't going to help pay.

"All right." Maya scribbled down the numbers. "So with the five thousand your dad is contributing and the twenty-five thousand you're contributing from your competition fund, that means the fundraiser only needs to raise...twenty thousand dollars."

Riley sighed. "This is going to be hard."

"Are you sure you don't want Farkle's dad to pay the rest of your tuition, and then whatever money the studio raises can go towards your material costs?" Maya suggested.

"I guess," Riley said carefully. "I just feel weird that he's spending so much money on me. I'm not his daughter."

"I know," Maya said. "But if he could, it would solve a lot of your problems. Then you could accept CalArts' offer without the fundraiser money."

"Okay, I'll talk to him again then," Riley said.

"So how much money should we set the goal to be?" Maya asked. "Without the money Erica's contributing."

"How much did she say she was going to contribute?" Riley asked.

"She didn't have a rough estimate when we spoke to her, but Addie told me probably around seven thousand," Maya replied.

"Okay, then let's set our goal at five thousand then," Riley said.

"Also, Addie and I talked about doing ticket sales. You're really popular in the dance community, and Addie figured there'd be tons of people who want to see you dance and want to support you. So we thought about doing $50 a ticket, and $100 for a meet and greet after."

"Geez," Riley said. "Would people really go for it?"

"I think so, and so does Addie. That would probably get us to five thousand." Maya smiled at her. "See what happens when you include your friends?"

Riley smiled. "I know, and how many times do I have to apologize for going to California without you?" she groaned.

"About a million more times," Maya joked, but the door jingled and a very different Lucas Friar stepped through the doors. She lowered her voice. "Holy shit."

Riley turned towards the door. "Lucas?" she asked, confused. "What happened?"

Lucas sat down next to her. "My dad's in town. He just showed up on the doorstep this morning," he growled.

"Oh my god," Riley said. "Why?" They hadn't heard from Lucas's dad in a few years, since he'd left Lucas and his mother to start a new family.

"Where has he been all this time?" Maya asked quietly. She'd been the one Lucas had leaned on during the whole thing, and she knew how much his father had hurt him when he'd left.

"He's been in Wisconsin with his _other_ family." Lucas spoke the words with venom. "He came to ask if we wanted to have dinner with them."

"I take it you said no?" Riley said.

"The last thing I want is for my mama to see how much happier this other woman makes him," Lucas said through gritted teeth.

"Does he have kids?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, three of them," Lucas muttered. "Guess he loved the other woman more, seeing as he had more kids with her."

"Lucas, you don't know that," Riley tried.

"You know how old they are, Riley? The oldest daughter is fifteen. Which means he was cheating on my mother the whole time." Lucas was shaking now. "He cheated on her for fifteen years. I can't forgive him for that."

Silence fell over the table. "I'm so sorry," Riley said finally.

"Me too," Maya admitted.

"Is your dad still there?" Riley asked.

"I made him leave. It took all my willpower not to beat him up," Lucas admitted, opening his fists and revealing the red marks on his palm made by his nails digging into his skin. "I stayed with mama for a bit while she cried, and then I needed to come find you guys."

"We're here for you, Lucas," Riley told him.

"Thanks, Riles."

"Wait, I thought your dad was marrying Missy's mom?" Maya said, confused.

"Yeah, until he told her he couldn't marry her because he had a family. I thought he meant my mother and I. Turns out he meant the Wisconsin family," Lucas said bitterly. He took a deep breath and looked at the papers on the table. "What's going on?"

"We're trying to figure out Riley's plan for finding her tuition," Maya explained.

"Fill me in, I could use a break from my life," Lucas said.

"Believe me, I could use a break from my life too," Riley sighed. "Between finding enough money for tuition and my parents going at it every moment they're in the same room together, I'm about to explode. Oh, Maya, I was wondering if you wanted to sing a song for the fundraiser?"

Maya swallowed. "Uh, why?"

"I think it would make my dance a lot more effective. If I have to dance in the fundraiser, I'm going to do the dance I did at CalArts a couple of weeks ago. It's about living with parents that are fighting, and parents that are so busy with their own lives that they no longer have time for their kids, and we both have experience with it. I just think you being able to directly relate will make the performance a whole lot more powerful."

"What's the song called?" Maya asked, pulling out her phone to search up the lyrics.

"Broken Home," Riley said. She waited patiently for Maya to find the lyrics and read them.

"Wow, this is powerful stuff," Maya admitted. She swallowed hard. "I don't know if I'll be able to sing without, you know."

"Believe me, when I danced to it at CalArts I was in tears by the end of it," Riley told her. "As long as you have a steady voice, cry all you want. I'll be crying too, I can't listen to the song without doing it."

"Okay, I'll talk to Erica about it. I'll say you want me to do it," Maya said.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Riley cautioned.

"No, I want to. Maya grinned. "Besides, we can charge more for the number because there's more effort involved."

Riley grinned too. "I like the way you think."

"Then let's go to Addie's house and talk to her about everything," Maya said, standing up. "Do you want to come, Lucas?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind," Lucas said. "I just really don't want to go home right now."

"You're not worried about leaving your mom alone?" Riley asked.

"She just wants to be alone right now," Lucas sighed. "That's why I left."

"Okay, then let's go," Riley said.

* * *

"Hold on, what song is this?" Addie asked as they all sat on the couches in her living room.

"When I went to do a second audition at CalArts, they had me improv to a song of my choice," Riley explained. "That's the dance I want to perform at the fundraiser."

"Okay," Erica told Riley. "Can we see it?"

"I can show you at the studio tomorrow," Riley told her studio head.

"Sounds like a plan," Erica said. "I've called in a favour with a friend of mine who works at Time Warner Center. She said they're booked up with events until the week of The Factory Awards."

"Is there any time after that?" Riley asked. "We could do it the weekend after."

"Yeah, especially if Tandem does really well at TDFA," Addie said excitedly. "Everyone would be fighting to get tickets to see Riley perform."

"But if it's in a mall, how would be able to keep track of who pays to watch and who tries to watch from the upper levels?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of too," Erica said. "But it's an idea."

Maya dutifully jotted down Addie's mother's suggestion.

"Could we get enough people to do MSG?" Addie asked.

Riley choked on a mouthful of Sprite. Swallowing painfully, she coughed. "Uh, that's kind of unrealistic."

"Yeah, I definitely don't think that's a viable option," Maya admitted. "No offense, or anything."

"It's fine, it was just a suggestion," Addie said, rolling her eyes. "But if we were to do a stadium or theatre performance it would be easy to keep track of people coming and going."

"I agree," her mother said. "But it's not a serious concert or anything. It's not like our year-end showcase, which wouldn't be held at MSG regardless."

"Why don't we keep it at the mall then?" Riley suggested. "Instead of doing ticket sales, make attendance free, but we can say that if they want to come they have to donate to the cause for at least one performance, even if it's the one dollar per pirouette event."

"Oh, I had an idea for a performance. We should do a jump-off," Addie said. "Actually, Kendall suggested it. Two dollars for an Italian, four dollars for a Russian, five for a c-jump and switch leaps, and ten for tour jetes, barrels, and flying pas de chats."

"That's not a bad idea," Maya said, writing the idea down. "This is really starting to come together."

Lucas sat on the couch silently, while the girls discussed ideas for the fundraiser. He wanted to help, but he honestly had no knowledge of dance and wasn't very useful.

"Oh, Lucas," Riley said, and he sat up. "Did you, uh, want to help at the actual fundraiser? We need people to collect money in the audience. Farkle's already agreed to help."

"Yeah, I'd love to help," Lucas said, smiling. "Are we just going around with boxes for people to put money in?"

"Yeah, unless you have another idea," Addie said.

"Oh, Lyla and Emily suggested doing an illusion contest," Erica added. "Maya, would you write that down?"

"What's an illusion?" Lucas asked.

Riley stood up and did one. "That's an illusion," she said. "What kind of contest? Like who can do the most illusions in a row?"

"Yeah," Addie said. "Lyla said she'd do five illusions for $20, and Emily, the professional illusionist, said she'd do fifteen illusions for $30."

"Wow," Lucas said. "Don't you get dizzy?"

"Yeah, that's why we don't do like fifty in a row," Riley said. "But that's Em's signature move."

Maya was writing down every idea flying out of anyone's mouth at this point, including which dancers wanted to be apart of which event for the fundraiser. "I think this is good for now," Maya said. "I have to go home."

It was well past eight o'clock, and Maya was sure her mother and Shawn were worried about where she was. Besides, she had a few assignments to finish up before they were due in a couple of days, and didn't want to leave them to the last minute.

"Thank you so much for your help," Riley told everyone. "It means a lot to me."

"We'd do anything for you," Maya told her best friend. "You know that."

"Yeah, but I never imagined it'd be something of this magnitude," Riley said, as she, Maya, and Lucas stood up to get ready to leave. "This is actually incredible."

"Did you want to keep it at the mall then?" Erica asked. "I have to confirm with Francine."

"Yeah, let's keep it there," Riley said. "That way we can let the studio dancers know, we can start sign-ups, and put out advertisements and such."

"All right, I'll let you know tomorrow what day it'll be," Erica told her star dancer. "Have a safe trip home."

 **A/N: Everything's coming together! Not many chapters left. Maybe five?**

 **Would you be interested in a sequel? Yes/No?**

 **Thanks for reading! - Lauren**


	23. Chapter 21: Girl Meets Breakdown

**I'll remove the brackets in the story title within a week or so, when people have gotten used to the new title (including me) and new readers aren't confused, like 'I never added this story to my favourites before?'.**

 **Thanks for everyone's support! - Lauren**

* * *

Riley sat at her desk in her bedroom, busy writing her speech for the Factory Awards as well as for the fundraiser. Each National Soloist from each region had to perform a speech at the Factory Awards prior to the awards being given out. Each dancer in past years had taken a different direction in their speeches, from thanking their friends and family and studio to citing their success at Nationals after working very hard over the past year.

But Riley didn't want to write about her past year, which had been extremely tough to get through. Sure, she had been bullied, ostracized, fought with her best friend, and gotten pretty much disowned by one of her parents. She didn't want to remember the bad. She had so much to look forward to.

So instead, she was writing about her future. What she would be doing, or hoped to be doing, after her competitive tenure. She mentioned how her dance team was no longer just her team, but her family. She wrote about how her relationship with many of her teammates had changed. How they'd all come together to help her achieve her dreams. She wanted to talk about her fundraiser, but she wasn't sure how to include that without mentioning her mother was refusing to support her. She'd figure it out, though. There was still a little bit of time.

"Knock knock," Maya sang from outside the bay window. "Open up!"

Riley stood up and opened it. Maya climbed in. "What's up?" she asked.

"Last minute things for the fundraiser," Maya said, handing Riley a thick file folder. "Time Warner Center, from 2-5pm. First up, your opening remarks. You're also going to have to explain how donations work, and you're emcee-ing the event. So before each competition, so to speak, like the jump-off, you have to explain how the donations work for each event. I wrote down the dollar values for each type of jump, but you're also going to have to get the dancers to demonstrate each jump so that the audience knows how much to donate."

"Okay," Riley said, flipping through the pages.

"So first, we're going to do the pirouette contest. Depending on the dancer, the standard price is one dollar per pirouette, but for the girls who are extremely good at turning, they've set their own prices. After that, we head to the jump-off. The prices for each jump increase with the difficulty of each jump. Addie and Kendall came up with the prices for that. Emily and Lyla will be battling it out in the illusion contest, which we've called 'Infinite Illusions'." Maya grinned. "Then, we're going to have dances performed throughout the different levels and genres. How did the sign-up sheet look at the studio today?"

"It was definitely filling up fast, but so was the list for people collecting donations," Riley replied. "Everything's really coming together."

"So, did you talk to Farkle's dad?" Maya asked.

"He and my dad agreed to split the last twenty thousand," Riley replied. "My dad said I was worth it, and that my mom could pay for Auggie's tuition when he graduates. He also said that he could hopefully make enough within the next six years to help pay for some of Auggie's tuition."

Maya laughed. "Feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I sent the acceptance application off to CalArts three days ago. It felt really good." Riley smiled. "Thanks for helping me."

"Hey, I'm just doing my part." Maya smiled. "I'm not the one who needs to find money for her tuition."

"I know. Your talent got you that scholarship."

"So did yours, your talent got you to where you are today," Maya insisted. "You may not be a great artist, but you're an amazing dancer, Riles."

"Thanks," Riley said softly. "I'm going to really miss you next year."

"Either way, we weren't going to end up at the same school," Maya told her. "We're gonna have to learn to live life without each other."

"The hardest curveball life's thrown us," Riley admitted with a laugh.

"We can do it," Maya said.

"I know we can." Riley gave her best friend a hug. "Thank you. For everything."

* * *

"Riley, I think we need to talk," Topanga said when Riley appeared downstairs for breakfast.

"What about?" Riley asked coolly.

"About university," Topanga replied.

"That's not really something I want to discuss with you," Riley said calmly, taking a seat at her usual spot.

"I want to tell you I'm very proud of your efforts to try and afford your tuition," Topanga began, ignoring Riley's comment. "But it's not going to change anything."

Riley's eyes widened incredulously. "You think that's why I'm doing this? You think that I think that if I work hard to try and afford my tuition, you'll suddenly help? Believe me, I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for me."

Cory and Auggie stood up and headed over to the couch to avoid the line of fire, carrying their breakfasts with them.

"As far as I'm concerned, your opinion no longer matters to me," Riley added. "I'm doing this, not so that you'll pay for my tuition, but so that I can go to the school I want. You made your decision. Now I've made mine."

"You did make a decision. But you didn't make the right one," Topanga told her.

"Excuse me?" Riley couldn't believe what she just heard. "What makes you think that? Is it because it's not the same decision as yours?"

"This dream of yours is nothing but a dream," Topanga told her. "It's not practical."

"Topanga," Cory said warningly from the couch. "Enough."

"I will work my ass off to make sure my dream becomes a reality," Riley said through gritted teeth. "I don't care what you think."

"You think your little fundraiser will help at all? People won't actually donate money to this kind of cause, Riley. There are lots of kids out there who can't afford to go to college, what makes you different than them?"

"What makes me different is that I decided to do something about it," Riley said furiously. "Why can't you just be supportive? I have done all of this without your help and you still continue to try and tear me down, to change my mind, to take away a future that I have assured success in!"

"Your father and I would have never kept you in dance had we known it was going to get to this point," Topanga snapped.

Riley was livid now, and shaking. It took all her willpower not to slap her mother in the face. "I thought you loved me," she yelled. "I guess I was wrong." She stood up, her breakfast barely touched. "I'm leaving now," she said, grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

"If you leave now, you leave forever," Topanga said.

Riley froze, halfway to the door.

"All right, that's enough!" Cory snapped, standing up. "Topanga, this is getting ridiculous. You're being stubborn, and ridiculous. But to tell your own daughter that she's no longer welcome in _our_ home is ludicrous. Riley, just go to school, okay?"

Riley let out a strangled sob as she ran out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Cory shook his head at his wife. "You can't tell her to get out, not if I have anything to say about it. As her _parents_ we are to be supportive and encouraging every single day! We cannot just take away something that she's passionate about! For a lawyer, your argument is not valid or strong whatsoever. You're just angry because she's not following the path that you want for her."

"Go live with Shawn," Topanga told him. "I've had it with the two of you."

"With the two of us? Riley comes home and cries every single day because she believes you no longer love her. Because if you did, you would support her no matter what. I'm doing what any parent would do, standing up for our child. If this is the type of parent you're going to be, then I will go live with Shawn. Because he wouldn't treat anyone like this." Cory picked up his bag and Auggie followed him out the door.

"Why is Mom acting like this?" Auggie asked Cory on the subway ride to his school.

"I don't know," Cory said. "I really don't know."

* * *

"I can't believe your mom said that to you," Farkle said in disbelief.

"Yeah, neither can I," Riley said sadly.

"It's okay, though, right? You can do it without her," Maya said.

"I just wish she wasn't so against me following my heart," Riley admitted. "I wish I knew why she was acting like this."

"At least your dad is standing up for you," Lucas said.

"I know," Riley said.

"Are you excited?" Zay asked. "The Factory Awards are coming up soon, and then it's the big fundraiser!"

"What did we decide to call it?" Riley asked.

" _Together in Tandem_ ," Maya replied.

"Catchy," Farkle said, grinning.

"Don't give me all the credit, Kendall actually came up with it," Maya replied.

The group sat in silence for a while. Riley hadn't been thinking about it a lot lately, but for the first time since Lucas and Zay had come to New York, they wouldn't be going to the same school the following year. This moment would be one of the last times the five of them sat together at her mother's cafe hanging out. Even now, Riley felt distanced from her friends. They were all heading off to college the following year, yes, but she was the only one heading off to the west coast. Lucas had made the decision to stay with Columbia, Maya would be in Rhode Island, Farkle at Yale, and Zay had only applied to schools on the east coast. It was definitely a little frightening to think that they would be so far away from her next fall. Riley looked up at her friends. "Are you guys worried?"

"About what?" Lucas asked.

"About college. The future. Life."

"I mean, it's definitely daunting, but I think that's a good thing," Farkle replied. "Life is about adapting to change. We're not going to learn anything by staying in the same place all our lives."

"Will we still be friends?" Riley asked quietly.

Maya squeezed her hand. "Of course," she said. "How could we not?"

 _There's quite a few reasons for why we could lose touch next year,_ Riley wanted to say. _We'll become too busy with our new lives, we'll make new friends, we won't see each other or text or talk and eventually, we'll fade to the grey in each others' lives._ But she didn't say anything. She didn't voice her fears. She just swallowed and nodded. "I guess you're right."

"C'mon," Zay said finally. "We're the High Five. We're always going to be the High Five."

Riley wished she wasn't the only one with a sinking feeling in her stomach. The gang wasn't as close as it used to be back in elementary school, or even the beginning of high school. As they got older, their interests changed. They started drifting.

If they didn't see each other every day, who's to say that things wouldn't change even more?

* * *

Between the added stress of her last competition, the fundraiser, her future, and her parents getting separated, Riley hit her breaking point. And even though she hadn't been there for a couple of years, Riley ended up back in therapy two weeks later.

The mental breakdown occurred in the middle of her history class, in the middle of a topic she couldn't even remember. What she did remember, however, was the pressing weight on her chest, heavy burden of going against her mother's wishes on her shoulders, and the lump in her throat growing so large that she could no longer swallow or breathe to calm herself down. Then, she burst into tears.

"Riley, I think you just need some time alone," her psychiatrist, Dr. Froese, said. He'd taken care of her the last time she'd broken down, a couple of years ago after not placing at any competition she'd competed at, and as a result had compromised her health and mental state in the effort to win a competition. This time was a little more serious, however. "I think there are a multitude of things that have you going right now, and none of them are healthy for a young adult to be experiencing."

"I'm a mess," Riley managed to say through the tears.

He sat down next to her. "I'm going to talk to your parents, okay?"

"Don't bother, my mom couldn't get out of her court case." Riley sniffed. "It's not like she would've come if she was free, though."

"Did you want to talk about it?" Dr. Froese asked.

"Not really," Riley muttered.

"That's what you said two years ago. As I seem to recall, talking helped a lot." Dr. Froese had his pen hovering over a clipboard.

Riley blew her nose. "This is somehow worse than the last time, and I didn't think anything could get me lower than where I was last time."

"Then talking should definitely help." Dr. Froese began writing things down. "It appears that keeping things inside is not a good thing for you."

"Yes, it would appear so," Riley mocked, before bursting into tears again. When the sobs had subsided, she apologized. "I'm sorry," she blubbered. "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine, Riley," Dr. Froese sighed. "You poor thing."

"It's just that-" Riley stopped, unsure of where to start.

"Start from the beginning." Dr. Froese's calm, soothing voice settled her nerves and anxiety.

Riley swallowed. "It all started when I got the scholarship to Juilliard back in August."

 **A/N: Outfits for this chapter! www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=180545643**

 **Poor Riley!**

 **Next chapter: no kids, it's all Cory and Topanga! Did anyone catch the part where Riley mentioned they were separated? There's only like eight or so chapters left, but next week it's adult-time! It's Cory and Topanga and Shawn and Katy and Dr. Froese. Dunh Dunh Dunhhhhh**

 **xoxo, Lauren.**


	24. Chapter 22: Girl Meets Divulgence

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews," Dr. Froese said, extending a hand to Cory, and then Topanga. "So nice to finally see you both again."

"It's actually Ms. Lawrence," Topanga said icily, and Cory flinched. "We're separated," she explained.

"Yes, Riley mentioned it to me when I spoke with her the other day. Please, take a seat." Dr. Froese sat at his desk and watched Riley's parents sit down. "Now, I have heard the entire story from Riley's point of view. However, I do have some things to clarify. Please note that I'm not here to take sides, I just want to understand the true gravity of the situation. Riley had another anxiety attack the day she began to cry in your classroom before passing out, Cory," he told Riley's father. "She hasn't relapsed in quite some time, so when my secretary informed me that she was in her usual room, I was shocked to say the least." He paused before continuing on. "I don't want to be intrusive in any way. But it appears that your trial separation has caused Riley's anxiety attack."

When neither parent spoke, the room filled with an uncomfortable silence. Dr. Froese coughed. "Riley believes she is the reason for your separation."

"She's not wrong," Topanga said.

"No, she is," Cory said, his voice rising. "This has nothing to do with Riley, Topanga. This has everything to do with the fact that you have a problem when things don't go your way! So what if Riley didn't want to do something practical in college? She's found her passion, her calling in life. Why can't you accept that?"

"No child of mine will go to college for something as frivolous as dance," Topanga said angrily.

"If I may interrupt," Dr. Froese interjected, "Riley has her heart set on pursuing dance at the collegiate level. By not supporting her, she is inclined to think that you no longer care about her. And I believe kicking her out of the house and separating with Cory were the final straws for her. She is no longer mentally able to handle the situation she has been put in. Nor should she have to be able to. She's already under a lot of stress because this is her last year of high school, the last thing she should have to be stressed about is being the reason for her parents' marriage falling apart."

"So what do you suggest?" Cory asked finally.

"I suggest that Riley stays here for the next few weeks, away from the toxic environment at home. She goes to school, she comes back to sleep here. She goes to dance, she comes back here. She can go to her friends' houses, but she'll spend the nights here until she's ready to leave. Then, we'll see. If the two of you are still separated, she'll live with one of you. I'm not going to say who, although, from what she's told me, I know there's one parent that she'd much prefer to live with. If you are in the process of settling a divorce, I would advise her staying here for a little longer until it is finalized. Then, whoever gains full custody of her and her brother will be able to take her home. If she wishes to leave before the marital issues are fixed, I'm told she has a surrogate uncle she can live with in the meantime."

"Shawn," Cory said.

"Of course, he doesn't have any legal custody, so this decision would have to be approved by both legal guardians," Dr. Froese said.

"I think this whole thing is ridiculous," Topanga muttered. "She should be able to come home."

"To which home?" Cory demanded.

Dr. Froese watched in shock as the two began to argue, and quickly excused himself to go check on Riley. He found her watching TV, with tears streaming silently down her face. "My parents are fighting again," she sighed. "I can hear it." She swallowed back a sob. "I just wish none of this had happened."

"Riley, everything happens for a reason. Your parents will figure things out," Dr. Froese tried.

"I think it's done, this time." Riley wiped away her tears. "For good."

* * *

"Cory, talk to me," Shawn sighed.

Cory Matthews sat on the makeshift bed that Shawn and Katy had put together for him, his head hung low and riddled with guilt.

"I know this hurts. I went through tons of breakups," Shawn tried.

"I don't know how to get through to her. She's wrong, and she knows it. She's just stubborn," Cory said tonelessly. "Worst of all, it's driven our daughter to sheer madness."

"Look, it's not that bad," Shawn said. "The two of you will get through this. She'll come around."

"I know we will. But I'm worried about what this might do to Riley. You didn't see her in my classroom, Shawn." Cory finally looked up, the look on his face one of utter destruction. "This was about ten thousand times worse than the last time."

"But she got through it. She's a strong kid, Cor." Shawn smiled. "She got that from both of you."

"No, I think she got that from you, Shawn," Cory said, turning to face him.

"But I was never around," Shawn said. "Not during most of her childhood."

"But you got through it. That's what Topanga and I kept telling her throughout her last relapse. She loves you, Shawnie. Her knowing how hard your life used to be and the fact that you got through it was enough to get her to turn the page."

"I think she had a better role model in the two of you, but whatever will keep you happy right now," Shawn said, shrugging. "Look, you need to talk to Topanga again. Instead of telling her that her argument make no sense, try to sympathize with her. There's got to be a reason that she refuses to help Riley, and it can't be something as lame as the fact that she doesn't condone impracticality."

Cory took in his best friend's words. Shawn was right. He'd been so focused on arguing against his wife that he'd forgotten to consider her side of things. Cory exhaled. "You're right. I need to talk to her."

"Go get her then." Shawn clapped a hand on Cory's shoulder.

"Thanks, Shawnie. You're the best."

"I know," Shawn said, grinning. "Fix your marriage. Then, you can focus on fixing your daughter."

* * *

Topanga opened the door when the doorbell rang. "Hi?" she asked warily when she saw her husband on the door step.

"Hi." Cory swallowed. "Can I come in?"

"Because...?"

"I owe you a huge apology," Cory admitted. "I didn't consider your side of the argument for even a second. I think I owe you that now. The excuse you gave me, was, well, bullshit. But I know there's a real reason behind the lie."

Topanga swallowed. "Well, then, I guess you'd better come in then."

The two of them sat down at the bay window. "Can you just please tell me why you don't want Riley to dance?" Cory asked finally.

"It's not that I don't want her to dance," Topanga said finally. "I mean, I would prefer it if her interests laid in another field, but that's obviously not the case here."

"Then what is it?" Cory questioned. "I never thought that this would be a problem. You seemed so excited that she got into Juilliard, but the minute she wants to go to a different school, you're against it-" he stopped short. "Oh." He looked at his wife. "You didn't want her to move to so far away."

Topanga nodded. "And now, because I refused to accept what my daughter wanted, I've destroyed my family. My marriage, my relationship with my children..." She swallowed. "It's too late to go back now."

"It's never too late," Cory insisted. "Tell Riley the truth. She'll understand. She'll recover faster if she knows none of this is her fault."

"Will she?" Topanga asked. "I'm the reason she broke down again. If I had just chosen to support her, none of this wouldn't have happened."

"You can make this right." Cory reached over and took her hand. "Come on. I'm sorry I took Riley's side without hearing you out. What you're feeling is only natural. We can fix this."

"You're right." Topanga stood up. "Let's go talk to our daughter."

The drive over to the hospital was tense, but Cory knew that everything was going to be okay. They called Dr. Froese on the way over, and although he agreed not to tell Riley that her parents were coming, he had warned them that them coming so soon after her relapse could set her back. Cory reassured that they were coming over to make things right.

"I'm really sorry I put you through all of this, Cory," Topanga said as the elevator started to move.

"And I'm sorry because I should've been more supportive," Cory said. "We both made mistakes. Now, we've got to make it up to her."

The doors opened and they stepped out, ready to make things all right with their world.

 **A/N: The sequel to Fortitude is now up! Add it to your favourites, I'll be posting chapters as soon as this is finished! It's called 'The Story of Another Us', and I'm really excited about it. I've never written anything like what I plan on writing with the sequel, so I can't wait to start on it.**

 **Here's Riley's outfit for the chapter:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=180805959. I know she wasn't in it, but I made her an outfit anyways because I wanted you guys to see how comfortable she is, and that her recovery room is now her secondary home, kind of thing.**

 **Here's to happy endings and blah blah blah (i'm joking, but still.)**

 **Thanks for reading, I don't know how you put up with what I write. (FYI I hated this chapter but I had to get Topanga to apologize to her daughter somehow. Even if it was the lamest way possible.)**

 **Next chapter: Factory Awards!**

 **Lauren.**


	25. Chapter 23: Girl Meets Vegas

Riley remembered. She remembered falling. Not physically. She remembered waking up every day, feeling like she was farther away from the surface than she had been the night before.

Riley remembered the anguish. She remembered the fear. She remembered the pain. But she also remembered the hope, the determination. And with every stitch of hope that became, the closer she drifted to the surface.

When her mother finally apologized to her and told her the truth, that was the moment of truth. She breached the surface. She was finally able to breathe. She no longer worried about falling.

Now, all she had to worry about was soaring. Because there was nothing stopping her now.

* * *

"Welcome to Las Vegas, Nevada," the airport speaker boomed.

Riley rolled her suitcase behind her, chatting eagerly with Lyla. The location of this year's Dance Factory Awards had been announced a week prior, exactly three weeks since Riley had left the hospital and Dr. Froese. She was ever so grateful that he'd been a part of her life, but she hoped that she'd never have to see him again.

"TDFA," Lyla said. "In it's most exotic location yet!"

"Well, you're right about that," Riley agreed. "Last year's was in North Dakota. There was literally nothing to do there, remember?"

"I know," Lyla said. "At least in South Dakota there's Mount Rushmore."

"All right Tandem Troupe, stick together!" Erica called. "There's a bus waiting outside to take us to our hotel. Please don't leave anyone behind!"

The teams all had to travel to Las Vegas a week before competition started to take part in pre-competition activities. Riley's friends and family would be flying in later.

"What do you think we're going to do first?" Lyla asked when they were on the bus en route to the hotel. "What did you guys do last year?"

"You remember, don't you? You did go," Riley said, confused.

"Yeah, but I wasn't chosen to compete, which means I wasn't allowed to partake in any of the Factory Activities," Lyla said. "This year, though."

"It's kind of a lot like what we're doing at the fundraiser," Riley said. "Dance-offs, team building, that kind of stuff."

"Flexibility competitions," Addie commented helpfully.

"Yes, Tandem Miss Flexible," Riley said sarcastically. Addie was so flexible, she could literally twist herself into a pretzel without using her hands. It was quite impressive. "We all know that's your favourite competition."

"All right, Miss Ballerina, we all know what your favourite contest is," Addie retorted.

Everyone on the bus shouted "TURNS!"

Riley groaned. "I wasn't entered in the turns contest this year though!"

"You weren't? Who was?" Kendall asked, shocked.

"I think it was Lyla," Emily said.

"Really? How do you guys know all this?" Lyla asked.

"I saw the list on Erica's desk," Emily replied.

"Yeah, I think because I won Nationals I wasn't allowed to be entered in any mini-competition," Riley said. "There's a dance-off for each Nationals winner to see who gets the Factory Awards title."

The chatter died down as the girls arrived at the hotel. They split up into their roommate groups. Riley was with Addie and Lyla, and the minute she opened the door the girls rushed to claim their beds. "Hey!" Riley said indignantly when she discovered there were only two beds. "Not fair."

"Sorry, Riles, you snooze you lose," Lyla grinned.

"I hate you all," Riley groaned, dragging her suitcase over to the pullout couch. She pulled out her phone. There were six unread messages, two from Maya, two from her parents, and two from Lucas, all asking if she'd gotten in all right. She texted them all back saying that she was at the hotel and heading to the festivities in about an hour.

Then her phone rang. She picked it up immediately. "Hey," she said.

"It's me," Lucas replied.

"Hey, Luke. What's up?" Riley asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Just checking in," Lucas said. "How was the flight?"

"Pretty good, I mean, I think Addie drooled on my shoulder but it's whatever, right?" Riley laughed.

"I heard that!" Addie shrieked. "And I did not!"

Riley laughed again, almost missing what Lucas said next. "I hope you know I'm missing school to come out and see you," he teased.

"You know you don't have to," Riley retorted.

"I really shouldn't, but I want to be there for you, Riles. You've had a tough year."

Riley leaned back. "I know."

"What's on tap for you today?" Lucas asked.

"I literally _just_ texted you," Riley said.

"I know," Lucas said, "but you weren't very clear."

"I'm not really sure to be quite honest," Riley answered. "We'll find out when we get there."

"Listen, Riley," Lucas cut in. "Sorry. It's kind of the reason I called. Lately..." he stopped.

Riley pressed the phone closer to her ear.

"Remember back in middle school we tried to be brother and sister?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Riley said, rolling her eyes. "I was quite the idiot."

"Well, then we got to high school, and things got complicated." Lucas swallowed.

"Where are you going with this? You and Maya started dating, I was super hurt and offended, and then I met Blake and all's well that ended well." Riley hesitated. Was he thinking what she thought he was thinking?

"I've been thinking a lot lately about how much, or well, how important you are to me," Lucas tried.

"Luke, just spit it out," Riley groaned.

"I know it's really late, and we won't be anywhere near each other next year. But I was wondering how you would feel about going on a date with me when I get to Vegas." Lucas said the last part so quickly Riley almost didn't believe what she'd just heard.

"What?" she managed.

"It's okay if you don't, I just didn't want to end senior year regretting not doing the one thing I've really wanted to do these last few months," Lucas said.

Riley hesitated. "Um. Can you give me a day to think about it? I'll call you back."

"Okay," Lucas said. "Good luck."

"See you soon," Riley whispered, feeling immensely guilty about cutting him off like that. "Wait, Luke."

"Yeah?" Lucas hadn't expected her to say anything else.

Riley briefly thought about it. The thought of her getting back together with Lucas had been so preposterous in her mind that it hadn't even crossed her mind once since Maya and Lucas had broken up. But now that she thought about it, a smile spread across her face.

"Oooh," Lyla crooned from her bed. "Riley's in love!"

"I will go out with you," Riley told him.

Lucas grinned, from all the way back in New York. "Awesome. I can't wait."

"Me neither. See you soon," Riley repeated, and hung up. Then she squealed.

"Tell us everything!" Addie shrieked, jumping off the bed and rushing up to her.

"We have an event to get ready for, you're not getting anything out of me!" Riley tried.

"Shut up, you're telling us," Lyla said. "you can keep us entertained while we get ready."

Riley sighed. This was going to be a long day.

 **A/N: RUCAS3**

 **Sorry this chapter was so bad. I just ran into writer's block and decided to throw Rucas back in there. Sorry for my Lucaya shippers. Please don't stop reading! A lot can happen within the next ten years...in which case I'm referring to the sequel.**

 **Lauren.**


	26. Chapter 24: Girl Meets Patience

**Hey all! I've planned out the rest of the story, and there's only going to be 6-7 chapters left, including this one. I can't believe we're almost finished, this is incredible. Thanks for everyone's ongoing support!**

* * *

"Five, six, seven, eight." Riley watched Addie, Emily, and Kendall rehearse their trio for the Factory Awards performance. She'd already run her solo countless times, and was feeling confident. "Arch back, collapse to the floor, roll onto stomach, reach out."

To stay warm, Riley was pacing around the rehearsal hall backstage, stretching her legs every now and then. The studios were performing in alphabetical order, so since Tandem began with a T, they were one of the last studios to perform.

"What studio are we at now?" Lyla asked her.

"I think we're at E," Riley replied. "They just announced En Pointe."

En Pointe L'Academie de Danse was Kara Kwang's dance studio. It was French for 'On Pointe Academy of Dance', but in French the name sounded more elegant. Kara was the dancer who had put OPAD on the map as a legitimate, credible dance studio.

"That's the one," Riley said, laughing. "So they're only at E."

"But did you guys watch Savannah's dance earlier?" Addie asked, from where she was sitting on the floor. "It was amazing."

"Yeah, well her dancing is amazing in general," Riley said.

"You'll be better," Emily said.

"I hope so," Riley replied. "But CDI has won this thing two years in a row. They're going for a three-peat, and if they do, it'll be because of Savannah."

The speaker sounded. "Next to the stage is the team from Lincoln, Nebraska, it's Fresh!"

"This is taking forever," Riley groaned.

"Tell me about it," Lyla said. "How many more studios do we have to get through?"

"I honestly think about twenty," Kendall said.

"Do you guys want to go into the audience to watch?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, I don't want to psych myself out," Riley admitted. "You guys can go, though."

"C'mon, Riles, it'll help to know what you're up against. Besides, your two biggest competitors already danced," Addie coaxed.

"Yeah, and that's just from our Nationals," Riley replied. "We haven't even mentioned Joslyn Henley or Sloane Williams."

"Oh, Joslyn won in the southwest division, right?" Lyla said. "She's incredible."

"Yeah, she's a thousand times better than I am," Riley groaned.

"But Sloane isn't competing a solo, she and Aspen Lane are doing their duet," Kendall pointed out.

"It doesn't make my competition any tougher. Going up against Kara and Savannah at Nationals was already extremely difficult, and Savannah beat me," Riley grumbled.

"But she didn't win Miss National Soloist," Addie reminded her. "Your dancing is special too, Riles. You make the audience _feel_ something. A lot of dancers can't do that."

"Did you see the poll for the Factory Awards? On which soloists people believe will come away with the Factory Dancer of the Year title?" Kendall asked, holding up her phone. "Riles, you're leading the polls with 56%."

"That doesn't make me feel much better," Riley mumbled.

"Well, Savannah, Kara, Aspen, Sloane, and Joslyn are also all options. So over half of the voters think you'll win, even when up against five other girls. That's pretty good."

"Who's second?" Addie asked.

"Sloane, with 21%. Joslyn has 10%, Aspen is at 5%, and Savannah and Kara are both tied with 4%," Kendall rattled off.

"Wow, the east coast is really representing at the Factory Awards this year," Riley said.

"Well, Sloane and Aspen kind of came out of left field this year," Lyla mused. "Including Savannah and Kara kind of tailing off in terms of dance ability, they've surpassed them. They're the new kids on the block."

"They're both only fourteen," Riley moaned. "And they're exceptional."

"But you've got so much more experience than they do," Lyla replied.

"I'm old," Riley admitted.

"Riley, stop worrying, will you?" Addie groaned as the next dance studio (Kensington Palace of Performing Arts) was called up to the stage. "You'll be fine."

"I know," Riley sighed, taking a deep breath. "I'm just a worrywart."

But the nerves didn't go away. As the studios continued to be called to the stage, the butterflies in Riley's stomach were worse than ever. So she picked up her phone and texted Lucas. _I need you, can you come backstage?_

 _Sure,_ came the immediate response. Lucas found Riley curled up into a tight ball against the wall, doing breathing exercises. "Riles?"

"Lucas, I'm a mess," Riley burst out. "I don't think I can do this."

"But you've done this before," Lucas reminded her. He sat down next to her. "How is this any different than Nationals?"

"There's more pressure on me. I'm a National title holder. I'm _Miss National Soloist_. I have an expectation to uphold, and I don't think I can do it," Riley whispered. Tears were beginning to form, and she willed them to stay where they were. She couldn't ruin her eye-makeup now.

"Oh, Riles," Lucas sighed, putting an arm around her. "Forget about everyone's expectations," he said seriously. "You go out and dance your heart out, for your team, for your parents, for Maya, for me, and most importantly, yourself. You've done this dance a thousand times. This dance won you your National title. This dance got you into your dream college. It's all muscle memory now, right?" Riley nodded. "Exactly. You're more ready than you think you are. The more you doubt yourself, the more likely it is that you'll have an onstage disaster."

"It's just that I don't want to let anyone down if I lose," Riley whispered.

"You won't," Lucas insisted.

"How do you know that?" Riley breathed, closing her eyes to push the tears back.

"Because everyone you're afraid of disappointing will be cheering for you no matter what. If you lose, it's okay, because that means a phenomenal dancer beat you. But I've been watching every single dance, Riles. I haven't seen anyone dance as well as you can."

"You're biased," Riley accused, sniffling.

Lucas laughed. "Maybe. But I'm also being objective. You are the best dancer here. Don't forget that."

"I won't," Riley said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Luke."

"No problem." He kissed her hair. "Get out of your head and into your heart. Don't dance for anyone but yourself."

Riley swallowed. "Okay."

"You can do it." Lucas stood up. "We all believe in you."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome Tandem Dance Studio to the stage now," the MC announced. "They are from Manhattan, New York, and are the Pacific Coast National Champions!"

Riley stood backstage with the Tandem Trio, waiting to see which number would be announced first. When the trio was announced, Riley gave the girls hugs and watched them walk onstage to begin their dance.

But she didn't watch them. She tuned out everything, because she knew she was next. Not bothering to rehearse her choreography, she focused on the performance she had to give. She was no longer a Paper Doll, per se, but that didn't mean she'd forgotten what it'd felt like to be one. She could still relate. And she would channel every pent up bit of frustration into her dance.

The girls finished their dance and exited the stage on the opposite side of where Riley was standing, so she didn't get a good luck hug. Her number was announced, and she took the stage. The lights hit her and with one deep breath, she felt her nerves settle.

She was at home.

* * *

"We would like to thank everyone for coming out to this year's Dance Factory Awards. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Kaia Briggs, the founder of the Dance Factory Awards. Every year, we invite fifty of the top studios in the United States to come compete at this competition. Every studio that wins their respective Nationals earns an automatic invitation. We determine the other studios by their success within the last dance season.

"I just want to bring to light how this competition is judged. Our awards are determined by scores. Each studio was allowed to submit two dance routines: one solo and one group routine. That group routine was either to be a large group, small group, duet or trio. The scores the judges give each performance are added together to determine the studio's overall score. For example, if the soloist scored a 284 out of 300, and the group scored a 291 out of 300, the studio's total score would be a 575 out of 600. Compared to the other 49 studios competing, maybe the studio in question would fall in the top 10. But it varies every year.

"I want you to join me in giving each dancer here today a round of applause, and we will welcome the studios that finished in the 50th to 30th range to the stage first. They will be given trophies, and then asked to leave the stage to make room for the remaining studios," Kaia said. "Without further ado, our fiftieth placed studio, with a combined score of 426.39 points, please welcome Overture to the stage!"

The next studios were announced. Riley and the rest of the Tandem team waited backstage anxiously. They already knew what score they had been given, but they didn't know where they would fall. Riley had received a perfect score with her solo, but the trio hadn't done as well, unfortunately.

"We're definitely not in this group," Erica told the girls. "We scored well above five-hundred points. I think these twenty-some studios all scored below the 500 point mark."

Sure enough, Erica was correct. But as studios kept getting called to the stage, the point margins were getting larger and larger. For instance, the 21st placed studio earned a 520.35, but the 20th placed studio earned a 540.11.

"Our sixteenth placed studio, with a total score of 566.08 is Fresh!"

"We're getting into the nitty-gritty ones now," Lyla remarked as the next studio only scored thirty tenths of a point higher.

"Our fourteenth placed studio is Kensington! They received a 567.10!"

And so the list went on. California Dance Institute received eleventh place with a 579.64, which was shocking to many people. They'd won the Factory Awards last spring. "I guess Savannah's solo didn't help their chances," Addie remarked. "I can't believe she fell out of that turn sequence. She's usually exquisite in that aspect."

"En Pointe L'Academie de Danse takes ninth place with a score of 571.39!"

"But Kara was amazing?" Riley questioned. "Maybe their other dance didn't score so well."

"Has Joslyn's studio been called up?" Emily asked.

"Not yet," Riley replied. "Nor has Sloane and Aspen's studio."

"In sixth place, it's Miles of Dance with 575.53 points!" Kaia announced. "Please give us a round of applause for the studios placing 29th to 6th!"

The audience did. The cheers were deafening, even with the girls standing backstage.

"Can we get the remaining five studios to come out to the stage please? And if all of the fifty studios could come back onstage and head towards the back and sit down, that would be lovely. We have some individual awards to give out now," Kaia shouted, struggling to be heard over the applause.

The applause died down as the Tandem Troupe made their way onstage, along with Joslyn's studio (Fire and Ice Dance) and Sloane's studio (Modern Contemporary Arts), and two other studios that Riley didn't recognize by name.

"Before we announce the rankings of the top five, there are a Factory Awards to give out to individual dancers. First, the top dancer from the group of Pacific Northwest studios...it's Kara Kwang!"

Everyone clapped as Kara received her trophy.

Kaia announced the dancer from the Pacific Southwest, the Mid-Northwest (Joslyn), the Mid-Southwest, and the Atlantic Southeast (Aspen).

"Wanna bet it's you who wins our division?" Lyla whispered, and Riley giggled. "Shush," she groaned.

"And our top dancer from the Atlantic Northeast, it's Riley Matthews!"

"Told ya!" Lyla sang.

Riley shoved her gently before walking up to receive her trophy. She was really doing well in her final year of competitive dance. She hoped that her studio would win here today so that she could end on top of the dance world. She thanked Kaia and returned to where her teammates were standing, setting the trophy on the ground.

"Now, we will announce the fifth-place and fourth-placed studios," Kaia said. "After that, we will hand out awards for numbers that particularly impressed the judges this evening."

"Trying to draw out the suspense," Emily whispered, and the Tandem girls giggled.

"The fifth-place studio is...Julie Barrett Dance, with a score of 576.39!"

"Our fourth-place studio is The IN-dustry!" Kaia said. "This is their first trip to the Dance Factory Awards, so please give them a huge round of applause for doing so well! They scored a 579.12!"

"This is agonizing," Riley grumbled. "I just want to know if we won!"

"Patience," Addie chastised. "We'll know soon enough."

* * *

Josh and Maya were in the audience, but not even paying attention to the spectacle unfolding. They were discussing Riley, yes, but of her relationship with Lucas. "I can't believe Riley didn't tell me," Maya was saying as a studio was receiving an award for fifth place.

"Riley probably just got caught up with all of what's happened. She's been breathing, sleeping, and eating dance for the last six months, you cant blame her for being a little distracted," Josh reminded his girlfriend.

"I know, but if she were in my situation, I know she'd want me to tell her the truth," Maya sighed.

"Just talk to Riley after," Josh said. "No matter how famous she gets, she's always going to have time for you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I am. But if I'm wrong, you know I'll always have time for you."

Maya blushed. "Don't say sappy stuff to me in front of people!"

Josh leaned in and kissed her deeply, and she kissed him back. "You know it's true," Josh teased.

"Is it?" Maya whispered, so softly that Josh could barely hear it over the cheers of the third-place team.

"It is. There will never be anyone in my life that could replace you." Josh intertwined his fingers with hers.

Maya leaned her head on his shoulder. "Good."

* * *

 **A/N: A little sappy Joshaya fluff at the end because there was a review asking me for one! You're welcome! I agreed, I thought there was a little bit of Joshaya missing from this story.**

 **Dresses:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=181772447**

 **Does Riley's studio win? Let me know what you think!**

 **Lauren.**


	27. Chapter 25: Girl Meets Trepidation

"Walk with me."

"Do I have to?" Riley teased.

"Yeah, you kind of have to," Lucas replied, smirking.

"You do realize that I don't have to do anything you say, right?" Riley asked.

"Humor me," Lucas groaned.

"Fine," Riley conceded. She took Lucas's offered hand and the two of them set off, walking away from the school. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Lucas replied.

"You're being awfully secretive," Riley commented.

Lucas said nothing and continued to walk, sometimes having to tug on Riley's arm because she wasn't walking as fast as he wanted her to. They walked for close to 10 minutes before Lucas made Riley close her eyes.

"You'd better not take the whole period to take me wherever we're going. I have a chemistry test next period," Riley reminded him.

Lucas laughed. "I know, I have the same test to write."

"Really? Then you really shouldn't have taken me out of school," Riley teased.

"Riles, don't take this the wrong way, but please shut up," Lucas told her.

Riley pouted. "You're being really mean for being my boyfriend."

"Sorry," Lucas said, not sounding sorry at all.

Finally, they stopped, and Riley uncovered her eyes. "Wow," she breathed. "Where is this place?"

"In the forest behind school," Lucas said. "I come here sometimes when I need space."

"It's beautiful." It truly was. The sun was shining on the pond, and its water was stunningly clear blue for New York. There were ducks and geese swimming on the pond. It looked like something you'd find in Alice and Wonderland.

"It is," Lucas said, turning to face her. "Kind of like some girl I know."

Riley grinned, tilting her face up to his for a kiss. They made out for a bit against a tree until Lucas pulled away reluctantly. "We should get back," he said, disappointed.

"Yeah," Riley said softly, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for showing me this place."

"Hey, you showed me your special place in seventh grade. I figured it was about time I showed you mine," Lucas said as they walked back to school.

"How long have you known about this?" Riley asked.

"About a year and a half now. I wanted to show you it in December, but it wasn't all that nice to look at, and we weren't together then." Lucas paused. "I wanted to congratulate you on Factory Awards."

Riley had won big at TDFA and was being contacted by countless companies and agents for job opportunities. She was excited, yes, but she wanted to pursue dance at the post-secondary education level. She wasn't ready to start working commericals or music videos yet.

"Thanks," Riley said softly as the school came into sight.

"You were fantastic," Lucas added. He swallowed. "I really don't know what I'm gonna do without you next year."

"We'll figure something out," Riley said. Did he have to bring this up right now?

"I know," Lucas sighed. "We'll talk later." They arrived back at where Riley had been sitting just as the bell rang. Riley gathered her things and the couple headed off to their chemistry class.

"Are you coming to the fundraiser?" Riley asked hopefully.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Lucas replied, smiling at her.

"Good," Riley said approvingly.

* * *

"This is huge," Maya said excitedly when they arrived at the venue early Saturday morning. The fundraiser would start at 10am and go until 3pm.

"Yeah, and now that my mom agreed to help pay the rest of my tuition, the fundraiser's purpose has changed," Riley added. "So I think all the proceeds should go to the studio."

"Really?" Addie asked. "Mom will faint."

"I really wanted to thank her for all her support, and I know that the fundraiser money will allow her to do whatever she wants with the studio," Riley said. "Maybe she can give a little to you, too."

Addie grinned. "Mom will flip. Thanks so much, Riles."

"No problem." They reached the stage. "Let's start setting up," Riley announced.

"Oh, I have a huge surprise for you," Maya said, grinning. "Remember that photoshoot we did last year for my photography class?"

"Yeah," Riley said, raising an eyebrow.

"Come here," Maya said, grabbing her best friend's arm and pulling her over to the promotion poster. "Ta-dah!"

"Oh my god," Riley said, her hands flying to her mouth. "You never showed me those pictures either," she said accusingly. "But this is amazing." She ran her hands over the banner. "Did you design this?"

"Yeah," Maya said, smiling. "I also added it to my portfolio, because I didn't have any digital art in there."

Riley hugged Maya tightly. "Thank you, Maya. I love it."

"One more thing before you go change," Maya said, hugging her back. She pulled an envelope out of her bag. "Here."

Riley opened it up and pulled out a long sheet of paper. A photo collage. A lump formed in her throat and tears threatened to spill. "I remember every time we took each photo," she whispered.

"Yeah," Maya said, smiling. "Me too."

Riley discovered her hand had been covering up the written message on the black and white photo. She read it aloud: "'To my one and only dancing honey, you're taking on the dance world one day at a time. Never change. Love, your BFF Peaches.' Thank you, Maya. For everything."

"Stop it before I cry," Maya said, swallowing, but grinning broadly. "Because I never cry."

"Let's go get ready," Riley said, smiling. She linked arms with her best friend. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Riley was feeling the butterflies backstage as she, Addie, Emily, Kendall, Lyla, and Maya were about to go onstage. Maya had agreed to MC the fundraiser, but only if Riley said the opening remarks.

"All right ladies, it's showtime," Emily said, holding up her phone.

 _10am on the dot,_ Riley thought to herself. She grinned. "Here we go!" she said, and walked onstage. She hoped the girls were following her. She couldn't believe how many people were there for the fundraiser. The mall had agreed to close its stores for the fundraiser, and still there were at least five hundred people there. She held up the microphone. "Hi everyone!"

The crowd cheered, and Riley felt a rush of pride. "I'm Riley Matthews, how are you all doing today?"

The cheers were deafening now. Riley waited for the noise to settle before continuing on. "I want to thank you all for coming out to today's event, Together in Tandem. It really means so much to every single one of us that you're all here. I know you're all wondering why we're having this fundraiser. Originally, the fundraiser was to help me raise money to go to college on the West Coast. But I've decided that the money should go to the studio, Tandem Dance. The five of us here are senior dancers, and we'll all be graduating in June. For as long as we can remember, this has been our second home. We want to leave the studio in good hands, and this is our way of thanking everyone who's ever helped us achieve our dance dreams."

The crowd applauded again.

"First, to my left in the pink, you may know her already, this is Addison. She placed third at Nationals this year!" The crowd clapped. "Kendall is in the red shorts over there," Riley continued. "Next to Kendall is Lyla, who placed fourth at Nationals! She's wearing the tank top. And last, Emily is in the Nike top."

Maya grabbed the mic out of Riley's hands. "But Riley, you haven't told them who I am?"

"Oh, right," Riley said, yanking it back. "And I guess I have to mention my best friend Maya. She's not a dancer by a long shot, but she's here helping today because she's the awesomest friend in the world. She's gonna MC today's event! So now that we've got all the introductions out of the way, Maya, the mic is yours."

"Thanks, Riles. Did you guys get sick of Riley talking? She just starts talking and never stops. It's a good thing that she's a lot better at dancing than talking." The crowd laughed and Riley rolled her eyes. Maya was loving every minute of this. "So our first event is the turn-off. For every pirouette that a dancer does onstage here, you have to donate one dollar. There are donation collectors in the audience somewhere, could you stand up and hold up your boxes please?"

Josh, Auggie, Lucas, Zay, and others stood up, holding their bright pink boxes up. "This is killing my street-cred!" Josh hollered at her. "You're lucky I like you so much!"

"Wow, what a nice boyfriend I have," Maya said sarcastically into the mic.

The crowd 'oohed' and laughed. "All right, first up we have none other than Miss Riley Matthews. For each turn Riley does, I'm going to count it out. And when she falls over, our fund collectors will find you for your donations. Let's go Riley!"

The crowd cheered as Riley began her turns. "One, two, three," Maya began. It was pretty tricky to count. "Fifteen, sixteen...twenty-one, twenty two, twenty-three, can she do one more? She can! That's twenty four pirouettes, ladies and gentlemen. So that's twenty-four dollars. Please hit those pink boxes when you can!"

The fundraiser was going extremely well. The crowd really got into the jump-off, especially when Addie and Lyla got into a small competition to see who could jump for the longest. Addie eventually won, after the fourty-sixth jump, but it was extremely close. "Addie's our winner!" Maya announced. "That's $46 for the boxes, folks."

They had to do a break in between the jump-off and the illusion contest, because Lyla needed to regain her strength. "All right, now it's time for a dance, how about that?" Maya asked. "We're not going to collect money for any actual dance performances, so you can give your wallets a break," she added. "This is Aline Yeung, performing a jazz solo called 'Make Me Pretty'!"

Maya headed offstage to give Aline the full stage to work with. "Good job guys," she told the girls. "It's going really well!"

"I hope so," Lyla said from where she was sitting with bottle of water. "My legs are shaking, is there any way we could move another event up before the illusion contest?"

Maya looked at the order. "Yeah, we can do the flexibility contest. Kendall, Riley, are you guys okay with that?"

"Sure," Kendall said. "Addie, you're running this one, right?"

"Yeah," Addie said. "Let's do that then, and give Lyla a chance to rest."

When Aline finished her solo, Maya told the audience that there would be a little change in the program. "We're going to move on to our flexibility challenge next, which will be run by Addie."

Addie spoke into the mic: "Here's how this will work. Each dancer has pledged a certain amount of money for their tricks. Riley's signature move is going to be worth $30, Kendall's signature move is worth $25, Martine's is worth $10, and Rachel's is worth $15. So we're going to ask each dancer to perform their signature move, and whoever holds their move the longest without breaking form is the winner, and that's how much money you have to donate. Does that make sense?"

Heads nodded. "All right, girls, we're going start on one," Addie said. "And five, six, seven, eight."

Riley was holding a scorpion with a straight leg instead of a bent leg. It was the most difficult of the moves being performed onstage, which was why it was worth the most. Martine was doing a basket hold, Kendall was doing an elbow stand with her legs in splits, and Rachel was doing a bridge but on her elbows.

One minute passed. The crowd began counting along with Addie: "Sixty-one, sixty-two, sixty-three..."

Eventually, Rachel fell out of her bridge, as did Kendall. Riley was still holding her scorpion, but she was getting tired. Luckily, Martine ended up losing her balance and rolling out of her basket hold, which meant Riley could release her leg (her poor, aching leg) and claim her victory.

Another $30 for the donation box!

Emily had ended up doing her fifteen illusions for $30, and she did an additional three for an extra three dollars. All in all, the fundraiser was a success, and so was the meet-and-greet. Riley couldn't even remember how many people she'd met within that one hour, but there had to have been at least 75.

But the highlight of her night was probably the double date with Maya and Josh. Even though it was weird being on a date with her uncle, she was really happy for Maya. It was about time that Josh saw her as someone other than his niece's best friend.

"I can't even believe that this year has flown by," Riley admitted.

"We're graduating in a month," Maya agreed. "It's crazy."

"Where are you going, Lucas?" Josh asked.

"Columbia, probably," Lucas said. He glanced at Riley, like there was an unasked question hanging in the air. Which, there was, because the two of them hadn't figured out whether they were going to try long-distance or break up and just remain friends.

"You haven't decided?" Josh asked.

"Well, no, it's pretty much decided," Lucas said. "For neuroscience. I decided not to go into veterinary medicine."

"Well, you can always change majors if you want," Josh said.

"You know, Riles, Columbia has a great dance program too," Lucas said, nudging her.

"You know I'm not going to go to Columbia," Riley replied.

"I know, I was teasing." Lucas hesitated. "

"We'll figure something out, Luke." Riley's dark brown eyes were steady as they met his icy blue ones. "Okay?"

"Okay." Lucas felt somewhat reassured, but of course, the thought in his mind lingered.

Across the table, Josh and Maya were talking about RISD. "You don't have to move to Rhode Island after your last year," Maya told him.

"You're right, I don't have to," Josh said. "But I want to, Maya. It's about time I spent some, well, time with you."

Maya smiled. "I'm just glad you're not across the country."

"Why didn't you apply to CalArts?" Josh asked curiously.

"I never really considered a school on the west coast," Maya replied. "I don't know. But RISD is the right school for me. That much I know."

"And as far as promposals go...are you expecting me to do something big?" Josh asked.

"Well, you could ask me here and now," Maya whispered, feeling like she was floating way above cloud nine.

"Maya Penelope Hart, will you do me the immense honor of allowing me to escort you to your prom?" Josh asked quietly.

Maya beamed. "Yes." They leaned in and shared a kiss.

"Gross, you two, get a room," Riley scoffed from across the table. "I hate seeing my uncle make out with my best friend."

"I'm gonna be your aunt," Maya sang teasingly. "Also, I've got a prom date."

Riley's head snapped towards Lucas's, remembering flashbacks to seventh grade when Lucas had just assumed they were going to semi-formal and hadn't felt the need to ask. He hadn't asked her yet. A lump formed in her throat. He wanted this as much as she did, right?

* * *

 **LINKS:**

 **MAYA'S PHOTO COLLAGE FOR RILEY:** **http colon slash slash i1167 dot photobucket dot com slash albums slash q633 slash lauren23193 slash photo%collage dot jpg**

 **TOGETHER IN TANDEM PROMOTION POSTER:** **http colon slash slash i1167 dot photobucket dot com slash albums slash q633 slash lauren23193 slash together%20in%tandem dot jpg**

 **FUNDRAISER OUTFITS:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=182708773**

 **Sorry for not updating in eons. Stuff's gotten real.**

 **Almost at the end! Prom, graduation, and then maybe an epilogue?**

 **Lauren.**


	28. Chapter 26: Girl Meets Brighter

"I don't know why I'm even going dress shopping if I haven't been asked," Riley whined as she, Maya, and Izzy traipsed through the streets of Soho in search of the prom dress store Maya had found online.

"Lucas will ask you," Maya said, exasperated. "But even if he doesn't, you're still going. It's _prom_ , Riley. You have to go."

"Besides, you going by yourself will be a statement to women that you don't need a man to be happy in life," Izzy reminded her. "I would've gone alone if I wasn't with Farkle."

"Fine, but I have a ton of dresses at home that I could wear," Riley said. "I don't see the need to spend money on this."

"You sound like my mother," Maya said, rolling her eyes. "For someone who's always super positive and idealistic, you're being a total Debby Downer right now."

"Sorry," Riley apologized. "Lucas hasn't asked me and prom is in four days."

"I can't believe we're shopping for dresses four days before prom," Izzy added.

"It's because Riley didn't want to go shopping until Lucas asked her, but then he didn't, but we also had to find dresses, so..." Maya trailed off. "Oh, here it is."

"It's vintage," Riley realized. She _loved_ vintage.

"It is," Maya confirmed. "It's not so bad now, is it?"

Riley smiled. "I guess we should go in, then."

Izzy was the first one to find a dress. She found a floorlength light pink dress with sequined shoulders. "It looks gorgeous on you," Maya said, smiling at her.

"Thanks," Izzy said, twirling around. "I may need to get this hemmed though."

"Actually," the sales lady interrupted, "If you buy a pair of shoes that are the right height, you won't need to get it hemmed. And when you buy a dress with the shoes, the shoes become half off."

"Sold," Izzy said, walking over to the shoe area to start looking at heels. "They're going to have to be at least six inches, though."

"I'm sure we can find something," the sales lady replied.

"Riles, how's it going?" Maya asked.

Riley opened the curtain. "What do you think?" she asked.

Maya grinned. "I think if Lucas doesn't ask you, he's going to be sorry when he sees you on prom night."

Riley giggled. "You think?"

"You look like a princess," Maya replied.

"Perfect, because I feel like one," Riley said, beaming. Her dress was icy-blue with a decorative sparkly bodice that reminded Maya of a dress an ice queen might wear. "A tiara would look great with that," Maya added.

"I'm not wearing a tiara," Riley said, laughing. "I'm not gonna be named prom queen."

"You might," Maya said. "You never know."

By the time she found a dress, though, both Riley and Izzy had found a pair of shoes to go along with their dresses. In her heels though, Smackle was almost Riley's height, which was saying a lot because Riley was five-foot-eight and even she was wearing heels. Maya came out of the dressing room wearing a black dress with a tulle of a variety of colours.

"Maya, Josh is going to faint when he sees you in that," Riley called from where she was standing by the shoe rack.

"I hope not, that'd be so embarrassing," Maya retorted. "You guys like?"

"You look like you're wearing a sunset," Izzy commented. "I love it."

Maya smiled. "Good, because I love it too." It took her literally thirty seconds to find a pair of shoes, sparkly silver pumps. That were almost the same height as Smackle's shoes. The girls paid for their dresses and shoes, and then headed back towards Greenwich Village.

"Do you think Lucas is going to ask?" Riley asked finally. "He's my boyfriend, he should've asked months ago."

"I think the two of you need to talk," Maya said carefully. "Because you're going to be so far apart in the fall."

"Why hasn't he asked?" Riley asked.

"Maybe because the two of you got together in Vegas at the Factory Awards, and then you came back and were focused on the fundraiser?" Maya suggested.

"But the fundraiser was a week ago," Riley reminded her. "He's had a week to make a move. This feels like seventh grade all over again."

"Do you want a huge promposal though, or do you just want him to ask you the way Josh asked me?" Maya asked.

"I just want to go with him, I honestly don't care how he asks me anymore."

"I think that's the problem," Izzy said. "Lucas probably thinks he has to pull out all the stops, like what Charlie did. Or what Blake did when he first asked you out."

"Blake's asked me to prom," Riley admitted. "Just to go as friends. I should've said yes."

"When did he ask?" Maya asked, shocked. "You never told me this."

"He asked me before I left for Vegas," Riley revealed. "I just...I turned him down because I didn't think it'd be right for me to go with him. And I also thought that Lucas would ask me."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Maya asked.

"Lucas or Blake?" Riley asked, confused.

"Lucas, duh," Maya said, rolling her eyes. "I'll figure out what the hold-up is."

"You would do that for me?" Riley asked.

"Of course," Maya said, shaking her head. "That's what best friends do."

Izzy got off at her stop, and Riley and Maya waited until the stop after before getting off and heading for Riley's apartment. Her parents and Auggie were at the table getting ready for dinner. "How was dress shopping, girls?" Topanga asked.

"Good," Riley said. "We all found dresses and shoes."

"That's wonderful, honey. What colour is it?" Topanga asked.

"Blue," Riley sighed.

"You don't seem too happy," her father observed.

"She's upset because Lucas hasn't asked her to prom yet," Maya explained.

"I'm sure he'll get around to it, honey," Topanga consoled her duaghter.

"It's in four days," Riley said as a response. "He's had a week and a half to ask me."

"He has to ask you, you're boyfriend and girlfriend," Auggie commented.

"WHAT?" Cory shouted.

"Auggie!" Riley shouted at her brother.

"You're back with Lucas?" Cory yelled.

"Cory!" Topanga chided. "Honestly."

"Sorry," Cory relented. "Riley, that boy is no good for you."

"Dad, stop it," Riley groaned.

"He's proving my point the longer it takes him to ask you to prom," Cory said, crossing his arms. "Girls, go put your dresses in Riley's room and come join us for dinner afterwards."

"I'm actually gonna go home tonight," Maya replied. "Shawn's back from Haiti and we're gonna have dinner there. I'll talk to Lucas on my way though," she added to Riley.

"Okay," Riley said despondently. She gave Maya a hug. "Thanks, Peaches."

Maya kept true to her word and stopped at Lucas's apartment before going home. His mother answered the door. "Maya," she said, surprised. "Are you here to see Lucas?"

"Yes, ma'am," Maya replied. "Is he around?"

"Yes dear, come on in," she said.

"I'm actually on my way home, I just needed to talk to Lucas for a quick moment," Maya said apologetically.

"Of course, dear," she said. "LUCAS!"

"Yes, Ma?" Lucas said, coming down the stairs. His face changed when he saw Maya. "Maya, what are you doing here?" he asked, confused.

"We need to talk about Riley," Maya said.

"What about Riley?" Lucas asked.

"Why haven't you asked her to prom yet?" Maya questioned bluntly.

Lucas's eyes grew wide. "Uh...I was supposed to?"

"Yes, you idiot! Oh my god," Maya groaned. "Just because you're dating doesn't mean it's automatically assumed!"

"I'm an idiot," Lucas confirmed. "Is she upset?"

"Define upset," Maya said. "She didn't want to go dress shopping today."

Lucas leaned against the wall. "Should I go talk to her?"

"Yeah, and you have three days to ask her to prom. She doesn't want anything big, she just wants to go with you," Maya said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Maya," Lucas called after her.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered as she headed down the street to her apartment. She couldn't believe she'd ever dated such a clueless idiot.

* * *

"Riley, wait," Lucas called, seeing his girlfriend walk past him in the school hall the next day.

"What?" she asked, turning around.

"Can you meet me in the art room at lunch? We need to talk," he said.

"Okay," she said despondently.

Riley did as he asked, meeting him in the art room three hours later. "Okay, what's this about?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Look I'm sorry about not asking you to prom," Lucas said immediately. "I should've known better than to assume we were going, because, well I did the same thing five years ago."

"I can't believe you assumed," Riley said finally.

"I should've known better," Lucas admitted. "I can understand if you don't want to go with me because of it."

"Don't be ridiculous, Luke, of course I still want to go with you. But is this your way of asking me, because it's pretty lame."

Lucas shook his head. "Riley," he began, kneeling down on one knee. "I am so, _so_ sorry for not asking you until today. You're my girlfriend and I care about you so much, and I want to spend as much time with you as possible before you leave."

Riley swallowed but didn't say anything.

Lucas revealed the corsage he'd bought before coming to school that day. Maya had sent him a picture of the colour of Riley's dress, and he'd found a cream-coloured rose that he hoped would match. "Will you go to prom with me?"

"Of course," Riley said, a smile spreading across her face in spite of the painful lump in her throat.

Lucas gave her the corsage. "I'll put it on you Friday." He stood up and pulled her into a hug. Riley took it all in, realizing that this would be one of the last times that she'd be with him.

"Can we talk?" Riley asked softly, still wrapped in his arms.

"Yeah, of course," Lucas said, pulling away from her. They sat down at a table. "What's up?"

"Can we talk about what's going to happen to us?" Riley clarified. "You know my program starts in July, right?"

"Really?" Lucas asked. "I thought I'd at least have July to spend with you before you left in August."

"Yeah, I'm doing co-op in the summer," Riley said. "Working part-time with choreographers at various workshops."

"Oh." Lucas swallowed.

"So where does that leave us?" Riley asked.

"I could come spend some time with you," Lucas suggested.

"That'd be awesome," Riley admitted, a smile appearing on her face. Maybe he did want this as much as she did. "And as much as I hate the idea of long-distance...I don't want to break up either." She hesitated before adding, "there are tons of great vet schools in California."

Lucas grinned. "You did some research, didn't you."

"I might have." Riley leaned on his shoulder. "I just don't want to leave you so soon."

"Neither do I." Lucas kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for finally asking me," Riley said after about five minutes of silence, the two of them just enjoying each others' company.

"Thanks for agreeing to go with me," Lucas said quietly.

"Can we stay here like this?" Riley asked.

"Absolutely."

* * *

"COME ON GIRLS, IT'S TIME FOR PICTURES!" the girls heard Cory shout.

Maya shook her head. "He's so annoying."

"That, he is," Riley admitted. "Are you two ready?"

"I think so," Izzy said.

"Auggie, go tell everyone to prepare for our arrival," Riley ordered Auggie, who nodded and left his comfortable position on the bay window.

"THEY'RE READY!" he hollered a few short seconds later.

Downstairs in the family room, Lucas, Josh, and Farkle were all decked out in suits and bowties, which of course, matched the colours of their dates' dresses. Pictures were taken, there were a few laughs shared amongst the girls when they looked at the boys' shocked faces, and then it was time to go.

"Dad, you're not chaperoning right?" Riley asked hopefully.

"I might be," Cory replied, winking.

Everyone groaned.

"That's right, no funny business, especially with you, Mr. Friar, and you too, my brotha," he said, glaring at both boys. "You're dating my daughter, so all bets are off, and you're actually my brother, so all bets are definitely off."

Josh made a face. "Great."

"No leaving early to go makeout somewhere," Cory added.

"Dad!" Riley gasped, mortified now. "Okay, we're leaving." She practically dragged Lucas out of the apartment. "He just gets crazier the older I get," she complained when they were in the car on the way to the venue.

"It could be worse," Lucas admitted. "He could be telling us to use protection."

"Oh, I don't think he wants to admit that that's what we could be doing tonight," Riley said, laughing. "Which, I would be completely open to," she said, batting her eyes at her boyfriend.

Lucas groaned. "I'm not gonna last the night. Or make it to college, if your dad finds out."

"Oh, shush," Riley said, giggling. She lowered her voice. "I see Josh and Maya are well on their way to having my dad have to kill his own brother."

Lucas's eyes followed Riley's, to land on Maya practically on top of Josh as the two made out while lying down on the seats. The two shared a laugh together. It was all in all a magical evening. Maya was crowned prom queen, Lucas was crowned prom king, and they shared one dance together before returning to their dates. Besides that, Riley wasn't out of Lucas's arms at all that night. They even managed to evade her father's careful watch and sneak off to the janitor's closet to have some fun.

Riley was extremely glad that she and Lucas had talked things out. She was no longer worried about what they would be in the future. Now, she could enjoy one of the most memorable nights of her life without any distraction.

Unless you counted Cory chasing Josh out of the room with a broom because he'd found Josh and Maya getting handsy in the back of the room.

All they had left was graduation.

And then?

The future.

* * *

 **LINKS:**

 **Chapter Outfits:** **www dot slash cgi slash set?id=182784288**

 **Prom dresses:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=182762236**

 **TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY WOW**

 **Lauren.**


	29. Chapter 27: Girl Meets Fortitude

**UPDATE: I ORIGINALLY POSTED THIS ON NOVEMBER 23, BUT I REMOVED IT TO DO A RE-WRITE, BECAUSE I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER REALLY TIED UP THE STORY WELL. IT'S NOW UPDATED ON NOVEMBER 24TH.**

* * *

 **Song to listen to on repeat for this chapter: _Brighter - Against the Current_. If you don't have it downloaded, find it on ListenOnRepeat. It's a song that pretty much fits this chapter perfectly, and I didn't even intend for it to happen. (Also, if you're into alternative-pop, I'd highly recommend you listen to them. They're an amazing band.)**

 **This is going to be the last chapter for Girl Meets Fortitude, since I'm not sure about an epilogue. Since I'm already doing a sequel, an epilogue just doesn't seem like it would fit in this story. But I want to thank you all for your support, and let me know if you would like me to do an epilogue, okay? If I get enough support for an epilogue I will do my best to come up with one.**

 **I'll be starting to write the first chapter for 'The Story of Another Us' sometime within the next week, so make sure you follow it and get ready for a whole new journey with the characters we've all fallen in love with.**

 **LINKS:**

 **Graduation Dresses: www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=182885369**

* * *

It seemed like a long time coming, but the day was finally here. It was time to put on their dresses and suits, their caps and gowns, and get ready to say goodbye to another chapter in their lives. Riley awoke that morning feeling both sadness and excitement. She was definitely sad to say goodbye to her school, her classmates, her teachers, and her friends. But she was excited to start her life anew in California. She stared at her slowly emptying room. Everything she wanted to bring with her to California was in suitcases by her door. She got out of bed and walked over to her bay window, sitting down. She ran her hands across the sheet cushions. The window had helped her so much throughout her life. It was just another thing on a list of things she wished she could take with her to California, but couldn't.

Her eyes fell on the gorgeous white dress she'd spotted at a store in Vegas, and the pair of hot pink heels that sat on the floor next to it. She had to get ready, because the ceremony would start in a couple of hours. But somehow, she didn't want to get up just yet.

Because she'd be on a plane to California in less than 24 hours.

"I want something more, a life worth fighting for," she sang softly, a lump growing in her throat.

There was a knock on her door. She looked up, and Topanga poked her head in. "Are you getting ready?" she asked.

"I will in a bit," Riley replied. "I just..." she trailed off.

"I know, honey," Topanga said. "It's a lot of change."

"Yeah," Riley said, smiling sadly. "It is."

"Are you ready for your speech?" she asked.

Riley had to smile at that. Being named valedictorian was an immense honor. "Yeah," she lied. She and Maya were planning something a little different for her valedictorian speech. Mostly because she wasn't going to be giving a speech.

"Okay, well, you should get ready. They want you there by 11," her mother said, and left the room.

Riley was ready an hour later, in her dress and shoes, putting the finishing touches on her eyeliner and hair, which was in a half-up half-down style, and the ends were curled with her curling wand. She grabbed her cap and gown before heading down to the kitchen.

"You look beautiful, Riley," her father told her, pretending to dab at his eyes (although Riley was sure he was actually wiping away tears). "My little girl isn't so little anymore."

Riley smiled, although it was bittersweet. "I'll always be your little girl, Daddy." They shared a hug.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. "We've got to go now, your mother and Auggie will come later."

"Yeah." Riley swallowed back the lump. "Let's go."

* * *

Maya stared at herself in her mirror, tugging at the hem of her maroon dress. "Why did I pick maroon?" she wailed.

"Because maroon is a great colour on you?" Katy suggested from the doorway.

Maya jumped, because she hadn't realized her mother was there. "Hey, mom."

"Hey, babygirl. Are you excited?"

"Yeah," Maya said softly. Her hair was in a ponytail, but she kept thinking it was going to fall out.

"I love your shoes," her mother said.

"Thanks," Maya said. She looked at them in the mirror. They were espadrilles, her favourite type of shoes. They also made her feel taller, and more confident. "I can't believe it's finally here."

"Neither can I. It just seems like yesterday we were pretending to be in Alaska underneath your bed sheets," her mother said, coming over to give her a hug. "You've grown up into a beautiful, confident young woman, and I couldn't be any prouder of you."

"Thanks mom," Maya whispered, hugging her back. She pulled away. "Is dad coming?"

"Yes, Kermit is coming," she said. "He drove in last night."

"And Shawn?"

"I'm right here," Shawn said from the doorway. "C'mere."

Maya pulled away from her mother to give Shawn a hug. "Bring back memories?" she teased.

"Yes, although I can't say I'm in the same position as you are," Shawn said. "When we graduated, Topanga, who was named valedictorian, asked me to give the speech instead."

Maya smiled in spite all of all she was feeling. "Well, I wouldn't say that just yet."

Shawn looked at her suspiciously. "Uh-oh...I know that look. What are you and Riley up to?"

"It's not a bad scheme, I promise," Maya said, grinning. "It was all Riley's idea though, so if it fails you can blame her."

"You were involved, so I might have to blame you too," Shawn said.

"All right, that's enough. Let's go, Maya has to be there by 11," Katy said. "We'll figure out what this means later."

"Or, when it actually happens," Maya said, grinning.

* * *

Riley was rehearsing her 'speech' in the meeting area when Maya found her. "Riley!"

Riley stopped what she was doing and gave her best friend a hug. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I've been practicing all night," Maya said. "Do your parents have any idea because I might have given something away to Shawn earlier this morning."

"Great," Riley said sarcastically. "No, my parents don't have a clue."

"You ready?" Maya asked.

"Of course," Riley scoffed.

"Then let's go find our friends," Maya said, and the two girls rushed off to find Farkle, Lucas, and Zay.

* * *

"Isaiah Babineaux."

Everyone watched as Zay walked up to get his diploma from Principal Hartley.

"Addison Crane."

Riley couldn't believe that at the beginning of the year, she and Addie had hated each other. Now, they couldn't be closer friends.

"Lucas Friar."

"Maya Hart."

"Emily Harvey."

"Farkle Minkus."

They skipped over her name because the valedictorian was usually announced last. They would get their diploma and then make their speech. Riley clapped harder for every single one of her friends announced.

"Kendall O'Shea."

"Isadora Smackle."

And finally, "We'd now like to introduce to you our valedictorian of this year's graduating class, Riley Matthews." She stood up carefully, not wanting to embarrass herself in her biggest moment.

She took her diploma, shook Principal Hartley's hand, and then set her diploma down on the stage. "Hi," she said, her voice ringing clearly through the auditorium. "Many years ago, my mother Topanga stood in my place, about to give the same speech I'm about to give."

She saw her mother beam with pride from the audience.

"But she did the unexpected, she let another student deliver the speech instead," Riley continued. "And while that's not exactly what I'm going to do, I'm going to need another graduating student's help with my speech. Everyone, please welcome Maya Hart to the stage."

She had to grin at her parents' faces when she said Maya's name. But really, did they expect anything less? She leaned towards the mic. "As you might know, I was recently named Miss National Soloist in the United States this past spring. And I'm not exactly great at public speaking, but I can tell a great story when I dance." She turned to her graduating class. "So with Maya's help, that's exactly how I'd like to do it."

She'd talked to Principal Harvey in advance to get the chairs set up so that she could have space to dance. "Maya's going to sing a song called 'Brighter', and I'm going to dance to it." She gave Maya a hug.

Maya took the podium while Riley took off her heels, cap, and gown in order to dance properly. Her snow-white dress sparkled under the bright lights as she took her beginning position. She nodded at Maya, who nodded at Principal Hartley, who pressed started the music.

"It's a brand new day, it's never too late to start," Maya began singing. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't look at Riley. She was afraid she'd burst into tears. She was already on edge, full of emotion. "Can't live this life with an empty heart."

"Every single time that we lay it on the line, it's a roller coaster ride for one. When we know it's do or die, and we're running out of time, we've gotta give it all we've got."

"I want something more, a life worth fighting for, I don't need a reason to set the world on fire, and burn a little brighter now. There's something beautiful hiding in the shadows, so set the world on fire, let's burn a little bit brighter now."

Riley was concentrating on pouring her emotions into her dancing now. The lyrics really resonated with her, and she hoped that her choice in song was a good supplement for a speech. Plus, when Maya sang it, it was full of raw emotion instead of the original artist. It made the performance all the more powerful.

"Sometimes we've gotta risk it all to chase a dream. If we dive in headfirst, all or nothing kind of thing. Every single time that we lay it on the line, it's a roller coaster ride for one. When we know it's do or die, and we're running out of time, we've gotta give it all we've got."

Maya's voice shook when she reached the second chorus but she forged on: "I want something more, a life worth fighting for, I don't need a reason to set the world on fire, and burn a little bit brighter now. There's something beautiful hiding in the shadows, so set the world on fire, let's burn a little brighter now.

"Can't stand by and wait like the others, I'm front line and won't run for cover. Head held high 'cause I'm burning brighter." She swallowed, tears threatening to spill over. _Keep it together, Hart. Riley's counting on you._ She repeated the last three lyrics before singing the chorus once more.

"I want something more, a life worth fighting for, I don't need a reason to set the world on fire, and burn a little bit brighter now. There's something beautiful hiding in the shadows, so set the world on fire, let's burn a little brighter now.

"Let's burn a little bit brighter now. It's a brand new day, it's never too late to start."

Riley finished her dance just as Maya sang her last note. She two girls shared a big hug before taking a bow (and in Riley's case, putting her shoes, cap and gown back on) and returning to their seats.

"Thank you, ladies. That was a performance to remember," Principal Hartley said. "I would like our graduating class to please rise."

This was it. Out of sheer excitement, Riley squeezed Farkle's hand. He squeezed it back.

"Please move your tassels from left to right." Riley reached up to move her tassel, briefly letting go of Farkle's hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our graduating class of 2018!"

The auditorium exploded into cat-calls, applause, cheers, and tears. Riley gave Farkle an extra tight hug before leaving her seat to find Maya and Lucas. The High Five (and Smackle) shared a group hug at the front of the stage.

"Ready?" Maya screamed at everyone onstage. "One, two, three!"

Every student took their cap off their head and threw it into the air triumphantly. Then Riley jumped offstage, barreling into her parents' arms, tears threatening to fall. "Were you impressed?" she asked her mom.

"Was I ever," Topanga said, smiling. "You and Maya were wonderful."

Maya did the same thing, hugging her father first, then Shawn, and then her mother. "Congratulations, baby girl," Katy whispered. "I'm so proud of you. And your singing was beautiful."

"Thanks," Maya mumbled into her mother's dress.

"I think someone wants a turn with you," Katy teased, letting go of Maya and shoving her towards Josh.

"Congrats, Ferret," he teased.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks Uncle Boing," she said before she kissed him.

About two metres away, Riley and Lucas were holding hands, but for fear of Lucas losing another shoe, that was all the PDA they were allowed. They watched Josh and Maya with both wistfulness and happiness.

"I love you," Lucas told her.

Riley tilted her head up to him. "Yeah, I love me too."

Lucas rolled his eyes. She laughed. "I love you too," she told him, and despite her father's threats, kissed him soundly.

Even though she was leaving the next day, there was something beautiful about being in this moment. And she wasn't about to leave it any time soon.

* * *

Looking back on the events of that day, Riley couldn't believe that it had happened. She couldn't believe she wasn't a high school student anymore. She couldn't believe that she wouldn't be going to school with people she'd always gone to school with.

She couldn't believe she had to say goodbye to Maya. Or Lucas, for that matter, but mostly Maya.

But all good things had to come to an end. All the goodbyes had been said. She was lying in her bed for one last sleep when there was a knock on her bay window. She got up quietly and opened it.

"Hey," Lucas whispered. He gestured to him and Maya, both on the fire escape. "Can we come in?"

"I have to go to bed," Riley whispered back. "Is this going to take long?"

"Well, we were kind of planning on sleeping with you all night," Maya said.

Riley wished she could let them in. But she knew what was right. "I'm sorry, I can't let you do that. I need my sleep."

"Don't be like that, Riles. This is the last time we're going to be together," Lucas pleaded.

She couldn't say no to that. So she relented and let them in. Not speaking a single word, the three of them crawled into Riley's bed. She was sure that her father would have a conniption when he discovered Lucas with them in the morning, but she didn't care. Lucas's arms slid around her and she laced her fingers with his. There was barely enough room for the three of them on there.

Somehow, they made it work.

Lucas was right. It was going to be the last time they would be together for a very long time, for at least until Christmas. Things would change, Riley was sure of it. But she had been so scared of change a day ago. Now that they'd graduated, they were one step closer to making the world their own, just like her parents and Shawn had done many years before. It was _their_ time to set the world on fire. Figuratively, of course. Because if they didn't, how would they make it their own?

 _Sometimes we've gotta risk it all to chase a dream._ Riley was giving up her friends, her family, and familiarity to pursue her dreams. She was risking her friendship with Maya, her relationship with Lucas, everything.

 _It's a roller coaster ride for one._ Those words couldn't be truer. It was time to stop dwelling on the past, because her life was heading towards the future, and the future seemed bright.

And then, Riley's favourite word, ever since she'd first heard it all those years in her eighth grade English class, popped into her head. Harper had taught it to them: _"It's courage when facing pain or adversity._ _Remember this word. It will become very relevant to you as you head off to the new world."_ She smiled. Harper had been right. She'd experienced so much heartache, hardship, and adversity in her senior year alone.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Lucas whispered in her ear.

"Just thinking," Riley whispered back.

"About what?"

 _Mental and emotional strength in facing difficulty and/or adversity._

"Girl meets fortitude," she whispered.

"What?" Lucas asked, confused.

"I've met fortitude," she said, not as an answer to Lucas's question, but as a statement to herself. "And I'm taking it wherever I go."

 **-END-**


	30. Epilogue: Girl Meets the Future

**_EPILOGUE: Girl Meets the Future_**

It's mid-August. She's walking down the streets of Los Angeles, fresh from an early-morning yoga session on the beach. She's taking classes of all sorts: dance classes, university classes, masterclasses, you name it. It's finally starting to feel like home.

She's been having the time of her life.

She hasn't spoken to her friends in days; they're all busy working or preparing for the next big stage in their lives. She's all alone, and yet she's not. She's never felt more in tune with her life. She's well on her way to making the world her own.

She's awaiting the arrival of her roommate, Aspen Bellemare. They've texted since they've found out they were going to be roommates. She would be flying in from Colorado in a few days. She was a dance major as well.

She has no intentions of returning to Greenwich Village. Her family might live there, yes, but it no longer felt like home. She's in the performance city of the world. Everywhere she goes, there are skateboarders, surfers, performers, and street art.

 _Maya would love it here,_ she thinks wistfully. While no one would ever replace Maya in her life, however, she was hoping to find a good friend in her roommate. A month and a half had given her a long time to get to know the city. She walks into her favourite discovery, a French patisserie that had the same feel as Topanga's back in New York. It was simply called 'The Cookie Connection'

She stands in line to order when she hears a voice. As soon as she hears it, she feels complete. As if a part of her had been missing the entire time. "Riley?" She turns to see who the voice belonged to. A smile spreads across her face. "Charlie."

They hug. As soon as she do, she is brought back to, although it hadn't seemed like it at the time, a much simpler time in her life. Seventh grade, when all she had to do was choose between him and Lucas. "When did you get in?" she asks.

"A couple of days ago," he replies. "This is my first day outside of campus though."

"How'd you find this place?" she asks. "It's literally my favourite place in all of California."

"I was just hungry," Charlie admits. "What are you getting?"

"Probably their earl grey shortbread, it's heaven in a cookie," she says, giggling.

"Well, maybe I'll get some too," he replies. "Are you going anywhere, or do you have time to lunch with me?"

She smiles. "I might be able to carve out some time."

* * *

He stares at his phone as the hurt builds up inside of him. He knows there has to be a logical explanation for his girlfriend having lunch with the one person he hates seeing her with. His thumb hovers over her phone number. Should he call her?

"What are you doing?" Zay asks him.

"Riley's with Charlie Gardner," he says, the name heavy and hard on his chest.

Zay raises an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he sighs. "I knew it was too good to be true."

"This _is_ Riley we're talking about," Zay reminds him. "Call her."

He knows Zay is right. So he presses the phone number, and she picks up. "Hello?"

"Riley," he says, in almost a whisper. "Hey."

"Hey," is her response.

"I saw your Instagram photo," he says as a way of opening the conversation.

"Yeah?" Riley asks. "The one of me and Charlie?"

"Yeah, that one," he says through gritted teeth. "The one where he has his arm around you."

"We were just taking a picture, Lucas," Riley says calmly. "Nothing's going on between us."

"I know, I just had to make sure. You're so far away now," he admits. "I'm just a little...worried."

"Don't be," she says. "I'm still yours."

That's all that's needed to reaffirm their relationship. "Okay," he says. "How's LA?"

"Good," she says, but that's all. She asks how Columbia is.

"Good," he parrots. He winces. That's all he could come up with?

"Good."

"Good." Across from him, Zay makes a face.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" she says. "Charlie and I are going to the beach so he can take photos, and I'm his tour guide for the next couple of weeks until he gets acclimatized to the area."

"Yeah," Lucas sighs. "Bye."

He knows his relationship is falling apart. The worst part is, he can't do anything to save it. She's three thousand miles away with a guy that loves her almost as much as he does. Zay knows this too, giving him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder in a way of acknowledgement.

He sinks down to his knees and puts his head in his hands.

* * *

For the first time, she's not living in New York anymore. She's in the art studio, sketching. It's been three months since she moved to Rhode Island. The door opens. A man walks in. She doesn't look up as the man sits down beside her and studies her drawing.

"What is it?" he asks.

She stops and looks at what she's drawn. She sighs. "My family."

He raises an eyebrow. "Your family is weird."

"That's not offensive at all," she says, rolling her eyes and wondering why he's talking to her. Did she know who he was?

"Well, you have an interesting way of drawing them," he corrects.

"This is my best friend," she says, pointing to the page. "She's the dreamer."

"That doesn't explain why she has no face and is just a planet," he reminds her.

"Pluto is her favourite planet. For as long as I can remember, it's always been. She wanted to keep believing in things, no matter how old she got," she explains. "Pluto is her way of doing that." Why is she telling him all of this?

"Who's this?" he asks, pointing at a spring.

She smiles broadly. "My boyfriend. The planet's uncle. I used to call him Uncle Boing."

"This?" he questions, pointing to a half-coloured orange turtleneck lying next to Pluto.

"A super genius," she says. "It's his trademark."

"And this?" he asks, pointing to a fruit drawn next to the turtleneck. "It looks like a blueberry."

"It's a Huckleberry," she sighs. "You wouldn't understand."

"You're right, I don't," he admits. "But I can tell they all mean something to you."

She studies her drawing again. "Yeah," she says. "They do."

"And these two?" he asks, pointing to a gavel and a pair of underpants.

She laughs. "Pluto's parents."

"And these two?" he asks again, pointing to a camera and an apron.

She pauses for a minute, trying to figure out how to describe them. She finally decides on, "My parents."

"I think it's brilliant."

"Thanks," she whispers. She holds out her hand. "I'm Maya."

He smiles back at her. "Hi Maya, I'm James."

* * *

 **All right...so things are NOT all right in Rucas-ville, and Maya just might have met someone new (a friend, or even more) in James. I'm going to leave it here because I want you guys to read the sequel having no idea what's happened over the last ten years. Will Rucas survive? Or will Riarlie take its place? What about Joshaya?**

 **And most importantly, what about Riley and Maya's friendship?**

 **Everything will be answered in the sequel, although it might not be right away. Thanks for joining me on this wild crazy ride.**

 **I'll be posting the first chapter to The Story of Another Us soon!**

 **Lauren.**


End file.
